sueños
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: ¿puedes ver tus sueños en el distante cielo estrellado?A veces los sueños pueden ser amor pero..A veces pueden no serlo...un universo alterno dejen reviws 100 sys sorpresa..TERMINADA CAP.. entren lean y dejen rev
1. Chapter 1

**EPILOGO**

¿puedes ver tus sueños en el distante cielo estrellado?

**¿son mucho mas reales de cuando eras niña?**

**Cuando uno olvida.. guardar sus emociones pueden ahogar el rojo de la pasión**

**Yo creía sin dudar que mis sueños eran realizables pero.. ese yo de tiempo atrás solo duerme en mi corazón **

**Los sueños son tan frágiles como una rosa hecha de cristal entonces... ¿por que estamos destinados a soñar?**

**A veces los sueños pueden ser amor pero..**

**A veces pueden no serlo...**

**Incluso cuando están solas las personas, quieren compartir un sentimiento pero.. las palabras no bastan para hacerlo y lograrlo...**

Por que entonces yo me aferré a este sueño? a este sueño que se a convertido en una dolorosa pesadilla? ahora me voy de este lugar dejando atrás todo aquello que me daño, me voy dejando mi alma en este lugar... ,me voy dejando atrás a las personas que dijeron quererme... pero mas aun me voy dejando atrás a aquella niña que solo vivía de sueños e ilusiones...


	2. asi soy yo

Capitulo I

ASI SOY YO...

Se encontraba en una pequeña pero elegante cafetería tomando algunos sorbos de café y leyendo una revista medio sonreía al ver como es que cada hombre que pasaba junto al lugar y la observaba a través del vitral se paraba para admirarla aunque sea por unos instantes sin duda alguna era hermosa su cabello rubio algo corto su esbelta figura pero sobre todo unos hermosos ojos tan azules como el bello cielo unos ojos que a pesar de ser simplemente deslumbrantes no demostraban emoción alguna su día había sido bastante agitado tuvo bastante trabajo en la oficina pareciera como si no pudiesen hacer nada sin ella, pero para que negarlo era verdad sin ella no se podía hacer nada en la empresa ella era la vicepresidenta de Tsuki una compañía dedicada a la publicidad...

-le ofrezco mas café señorita?-pregunto un joven mesero acercándose a ella con la tetera llena de café.. y sonriéndole-

-no gracias..-se puso de pie y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa dio media vuela y se alejo de aquel lugar el mesero medio sonrió pues siempre y a esa misma hora regresaba a su trabajo en variadas ocasiones había intentado mantener una conversación con ella pero nunca lo conseguía...

se encontraba ahora manejando hacia su trabajo, trabajo el cual era su único acompañante siempre era lo mismo salir desde temprano de su casa y dirigirse a la empresa a atender asuntos importantes y si tenia tiempo salir a tomar un poco de café..¿café? antes preferiría cualquier cosa antes de probar esa amarga bebida pero eso era antes ahora era lo único que bebía...suspiro al detenerse frente a la empresa un edificio alto de mas de 30 pisos su oficina.. el ultimo piso junto a la oficina del presidente...sonreía con ironía al mirar hasta lo mas alto pues detestaba los elevadores... entro al estacionamiento privado de la empresa estacionando suavemente y con elegancia su convertible ciertamente obtener ese auto no había sido nada fácil..al bajarse se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta de acceso para entrar a la empresa pasando junto a una pareja cuyos besos cada vez se hacían mas intensos fingió no notarla y en entrar... al estar dentro varias personas que se encontraban realizado su actividades

-buenas tardes señorita Ts..-un empleado cordialmente intento saludar pues no termino ya que paso de largo entrando al elevador..oprimió el botón que la llevaría asta su oficina y simplemente se cruzo de brazos para esperar llegar a su destino... 2ª 3ª 4ª 5ª planta suspiraba cada que pasaba un piso ciertamente esa era la razón para detestar los elevadores iban muy lentos asta que se detuvo abriendo las puertas, al salir noto como es que la mesa donde su secretaria se suponía debía estar estaba bacía suspiro ante la idea que tenia en mente y solo se dirigió a su oficina.. al entrar inspecciono cada lugar su escritorio impecable con algunos documentos enzima una rosa apunto de marchitarse en una pequeña mesilla extra que tenia tomo la rosa y la observo por unos instantes roja.. por que compro roja habiendo tantos colores..? la sujetó con fuerza y termino tarándola en el cesto de basura que se encontraba aun lado de su escritorio después dirigió su vista hacia su ventana...era lo único que le agradaba de su oficina la ventada algo grande y con una hermosa vista se podía ver toda la ciudad.. el abrir de la puerta llamo su atención y volteo..

-señorita Tsukino no pensé que..

-sonríe irónicamente..-cuantas veces van..?-la mira interrogante..-4 en la semana..?-mantiene su vista fija en ella tomado asiento..

-yo..-la secretearía empieza a ponerse algo nerviosa..-no..no se de que habla si solo fui al baño..

-sonríe irónicamente..-a..entonces el baño esta en la oficina de el presidente..

-yo..

-suspira..-crees que acostándote con el subirás de puesto..?

-yo..

-crees que enverdad te tomara en serio..?

-yo..

-crees que..

-suspira y la encara..-por que no? si usted lo hizo..-eso hizo que los ojos azules de la rubia mostraran cierto enfado..

-que dijiste.?.-bruscamente se puso de pie azotando la palma de sus manos sobre su escritorio..

-lo que escucho todos en el edificio lo sabemos..sedujo al presidente para que

-sal de aquí ahora mismo..

-sonríe..-me voy pero no por que usted lo dice si no por que estoy harta de su actitud se cree mucho con sus aires de grandeza pero déjeme decirle que ese puesto que tiene ahora solo fue por eso por acostarse con... -no termino pues paro de hablar al sentir una fuerte cachetada...-la verdad duele no es así?-la mira sobándose un poco la mejilla-

-dije que te largaras..-subió su tono de voz-la secretaria solo la mira y sale azotando la puerta..ella solo suspira tomando asiento en su escritorio enverdad había echo eso? enverdad se había acostado con el? suspira y sonríe con ironía secando la lagrima que estaba apunto de brotar de esos hermoso ojos color celeste..poniéndose de pie rápidamente salió de su oficina solo miro de reojo como su ex-secretaria recogía sus cosas y se dirijo a la oficina de su jefe.. tocando delicadamente la puerta.. aquel presidente era joven y para que negarlo apuesto cabello algo corto y color plateado se encontraba mirando a través de su ventana fumando un puro al escuchar el sonar de la puerta sonrió pues solo una persona tocaba de esa manera..

-adelante..-dio media vuelta y sonrió aun mas al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a el..-

-puedo pasar..-sonríe mirándolo una sonrisa bacía que no llegaba asta sus ojos..-

-claro serena pasa tu sabes que no tienes que tocar...-mirándola ella solo sonrió con ironía se dirigió a el seductoramente el solo sonrió y dejo el puro sobre un cenicero pero esa sonrisa desapareció al sentir una tremenda cachetada sobre su mejilla..

-si vuelves a decir que te acostaste con migo renuncio!-lo dijo muy enojada al hacerlo salió de la oficina...el solo escucho el azotar de la puerta para después dirigir nuevamente su vista hacia la ventana ciertamente le gustaban los retos desde que entro aquella chica a trabajar no dudo ni un segundo en colocarla cerca de el ,a si era él Diamante el presidente de la compañía Tsuki...

la noche anunciaba su llegada con las luces de la ciudad encendiéndose poco a poco.. su día había sido terrible llego algo cansada al abrir su departamento sonrió melancólicamente y encendió la luz a pesar de lo acogedor y elegante que era se sentía bacía es verdad siempre soñó con algún día tener un lugar así de acogedor para vivir y poder compartirlo pero solo eso eran simples sueños.. nuevamente suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y encontró una cena para microondas la cocino y se dispuso a cenar antes hubiera pedido una pizza pero..eso era antes.. ahora tenia otra vida..

nuevamente la misma rutina salió desde temprano de casa la razón llegar antes que el presidente de la compañía..y ocuparse de conseguir una nueva secretaria había dejado el anuncio publicado en Internet antes de salir de su oficina por lo que esperaba que aunque sea una persona lo hubiera leído iba manejando algo distraída el trafico era lento y peor aun que le tocaron todos los semáforos en rojo.. rojo..ciertamente ese color hacia que su mirada aunque sea por unos instantes se envolviera en un leve brillo aunque fuese de tristeza..

nuevamente suspiraba ante cada piso que pasaba al abrirse las puestas se extraño un poco al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella pues nunca antes la había visto así que solo medio sonrió al suponer que se trataba de alguien que venia por el empleo..la chica al verla sonrió de una manera muy dulce lo que por una extraña razón hizo que serena le correspondiera de la misma manera después de que ella misma noto su actitud inmediatamente cambio su semblante..-

-y... .tu eres?

-amy..amy misuno vi el anuncio por Internet y..

-tienes experiencia..?-la mira entrando as u oficina..-

-si desde luego aquí esta mi currículo..-le muestra un fólder ella lo sostiene y comienza a ojearlo.. graduada en la mejor universidad y con las mejores referencias..toma asiento y le devuelve el fólder ella lo toma..

-y cuando puedes comenzar..?

-en..entonces tengo el empleo..?-sonríe nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil ya que esa compañía era muy importante y no aceptaba a cualquiera..-

-si puedes comenzar ahora mismo lo tienes..

-desde luego...-sonríe..-que quiere que haga..

-suspira..-primero que nada cancela mi anuncio por Internet ya que el puesto esta ocupado seria desagradable y una perdida de tiempo el que llegaran personas a solicitarlo..y segundo ve con el presidente y dile que necesito los papeles para la aprobación de los nuevos anuncios y comerciales.. su oficina esta aun lado de la mía..su secretaria esta enferma a si que trataras con el personalmente

-sonríe-enseguida..-y sale...

al ver que salió simplemente suspiro y rió con ironía al pensar como es que diamante la recibiría..

-adelante..-al verla se extraño pero sonrió un poco al ver que no estaba del todo mal cabello corto azulado al igual que serena unos hermoso ojos azules aunque no tanto como los de ella y figura esbelta..

-buenas días soy amy la nueva secretaria de la señorita Tsukino y me dijo que si le podía dar los papeles para la aprobación de los nuevos anuncios y comerciales...

-los papeles..?-sonríe y se acerca e ella con una sonrisa seductora..-aquí están..-la mira ella al sentir su mirada un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente los tomo y salió de la oficina.. el solo sonrió "ya cederá todas lo hacen" pensaba mientras tomaba asiento en eso su celular sonó...

-a..aquí están los papeles..

-que sucede parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma por que esta tan asustada..?-medio sonríe pues se imagina el por que..

-a..no por nada.. disculpe..?

-si..

-el señor diamante siempre trata a si a las empleadas..?

-que fue lo que te dijo..?

-a..no mas bien como me miro la forma en que lo hizo no me gusto..me sentiría mejor si solo trato con su secretaria

-se extraña un poco pues todas las secretarias que había tenido nunca se habían quejado es mas asta se alegraban ¿acaso ella era diferente? Suspira –esta bien procurare que no tengas contacto con el..

-a..no no será necesario es mi trabajo y..

-suspira..-descuida no lo ago por tu bien si no por el mío tu eres la sexta secretaria y ya me estoy cansando de cambiar a cada rato ahora por que no solo vas terminar de instalarte y si se me ofrece algo te viso

-a..si compermiso.. y sale..-la sexta? la sexta secretaria un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al solo imaginar el por que.. tomo asiento y sonrió al sentir el suave escritorio sobre el que ahora estaba sentada a si era ella una persona algo intelectual y decidida cuando se lo proponía podía distinguirse que tenia un gusto especial por la lectura pues saco un libro que traía después encendió su computadora y se dispuso a empezar con su nuevo trabajo..

suspiro acababa de firmar la aprobación de los nuevos anuncios y comerciales e hizo algunas correcciones..cuando sonó el teléfono..

-.si diga..

-el señor diamante quiere que vaya a su oficina..

-suspira..-enseguida..-se pone de pie y toma los papeles al salir miro como es que amy se encontraba muy concentrada en la computadora y se dirigió a la oficina..

-puedo pasar..

-adelante..-su semblante se tornaba algo serio serena sabia que a pesar de ser un mujeriego de primera y no prestarle mucha atención a su trabajo cada que mostraba esa mirada significaba que un negocio muy importante estaba apunto de surgir..

-sucede algo..?

-sonríe y le hace señal de que tome asiento..-acabo de recibir una llamada de la disquera stars..

-la disquera stars..? vaya es una de las mas..-lo dice algo sorprendida-

-reconocidas e importantes lo se..

-y..?-lo mira algo intrigada ciertamente a pesar de las diferencias y situaciones que ambos tenían de lo único en lo que podían estar de acuerdo era en negocios..-

-sonríe y se pone de pie..-va a lanzar un nuevo grupo y quieren que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de toda la publicidad posible

-te refieres a comerciales.. anuncios y..

-así es toda publicidad posible..-sonríe mirándola..-y como que eres la única que puede hacerse cargo hice una cita donde nos veremos con ellos hoy en noche..

-hoy en la noche?

-así es iras con migo a la cena..

-ella sonríe con ironía...-como tu acompañante?

-suspira..-pues.. si así lo deseas..-la mira seductoramente..

-suspira y se pone de pie..-iré pero no como tu acompañante si no como la vicepresidenta de esta compañía

-sonríe y la toma de la barbilla-adoro esa mirada

ella solo mueve la cabeza y se separa de el..

-y..y como se llama ese nuevo grupo?

-three lights

continuara...

que tal eh? Es mi primer universo alterno la verdad no se como me esta quedando así que me gustaría saber su opinión por fa dejen rewis


	3. mirada bacia

Capitulo II

MIRADA BACIA

Ya se había visto en el espejo por mas de una hora la verdad no sabia por que pero quería lucir bien esa noche, le agradaba la idea de ser la primera en conocer a un nuevo grupo musical intento sonreír un poco ante el espejo pero simplemente por mas que se esforzaba ya no podía sonreír como lo hacia antes...el sonar del timbre la hizo reaccionar y dirigirse a la puerta al abrirla se sorprendió al ver quien era...

Mientras que por las calles en uno de los tantos automóviles..

-y como dices que se llama esa empresa.. ?-pregunto el peliplateado-

-Tsuki cuantas veces voy a decírtelo...-replico un ya exasperado castaño..-

-suspira..y se recarga mas en el asiento...-pues no entiendo por que tenemos que venir nosotros también si con nuestro representante basta.. además...-ya no dijo nada pues un movimiento brusco lo hizo callar...

-lo..lo siento..-empezó a reír el pelinegro el cual se encontraba manejando.-cielos estuvo cerca..-abrió la puerta y bajo del auto..los otros dos que se encontraban en el asiento de atrás bajaron

-por que nos detuvimos así..-pregunta muy enfadado el peliplateado-

-mira el auto..y se agacha a recoger algo..y suspira con cierto aire de alivio..-ningún rasguño..

-como que ningún rasguño –lo mira incrédulo el castaño-

-ríe nerviosamente..-me detuve por que esto se me atravesó...-voltea con algo en manos..

-casi nos matas por una gata!-replico el peliplateado muy molesto..-

-pero si no solo es una gata..

-como que no es solo una gata..?-pregunta el castaño..

-es muy linda mira..-empieza a acercarla a su rostro y la pequeña gata lo empieza a lamer..-mira le agrado..¿podemos quedárnosla?

- tu a todos los animales les agradas..-empezó a decirlo en tono burlón el peliplateado

- lo mira sonriendo y bajando a la gata-lo se es por eso que te agrado tanto verdad..?-lo mira inocentemente

-ay..aquí vamos de nuevo..-con resignación aquel castaño lo dice-

-insinúas que soy un animal

-que conste que yo no lo dije

-que dijis..-pero ya no dijo nada pues la gata ahora se encontraba ronroneando sus pies y ronroneando..

-mira parece que tu también le agradas..

-que..- mira incrédulo a la gata después la alza y al tenerla en brazos hizo lo mismo que con el pelinegro..

-pa..parece que si..

-entonces no la quedamos..- sonríe viendo al castaño

-bueno pues..-después mira al peliplateado el cual ahora se encuentra como niño pequeño acariciándola el solo suspira..

mientras que no muy lejos de ahí

-por que viniste si quedamos en que te vería en el restaurante..-lo decía una muy enfadad rubia..-

-vamos no te enfades quieres además si vas a ir como mi acompañante tienes que llegar con migo no lo crees..-sonríe y desliza su mano derecha asta su pierna.. ella al sentir el rocé quito inmediatamente su mano-

-sabes que no vengo como tu acompañante si no como la vicepresidenta que soy de la empresa..

-sonríe..-o vamos serena no niegues que te agrada la idea de ser anunciada como la acompañante de diamante dueño y presidente de la empresa Tsuki

-sonríe con ironía..-si como no...

-el solo sonríe y continua manejando

después de breves instantes ya se encontraban justo en la entrada de un lujoso restaurante el mas lujoso de la ciudad de Estados Unidos diamante bajo primero e iba a abrir la puerta pero la rubia se le adelanto y bajo del auto dirigiéndose a la entrada..

-acaso no piensas venir?-lo mira

-el solo sonríe con ironía y se acerca asta ella ahora ambos entran la reacción de los presentes no se hizo de esperar pues nunca habían visto a tanta belleza reunida en una sola mujer zapatillas un poco altas un largo escotado y muy entallado vestido azul y su pelo recogido un poco lo que hacían resaltar esos hermosos ojos, ojos que no decían nada...

-a nombre de quien esta su reservación..?..-pregunto el gerente no apartando la vista de la rubia..

-Black diamante Balck

-bien señor black acompáñeme lo están esperando...los dirigió asta donde un señor ya mayor se encontraba sentado bebiendo un poco de vino al verlos se puso de pie y los recibió..

-tan puntual como siempre Diamante...

-suspira...-lo mismo digo de ti.-.sonríe-ella es serena Tsukino mi..

-serena Tsukino vicepresidenta de la compañía Tsuki..-interrumpió ofreciéndole su mano diamante solo sonrió con ironía-

-mucho gusto señorita Tsukino..-sonríe amablemente tomándola de la mano y besándola..

-el gusto es mío señor Sukishiro-sonríe un poco tomando asiento ayudada por diamante..

-es aquí?..-pregunta un intrigado peliplateando con una pequeña gata durmiendo en sus brazos..

-si creo que si..-el castaño responde bajando un poco la ventana del auto..-

-se ve que es muy elegante..-por ultimo dice el pelinegro sonriendo-pero no creen que habrá un problema..?

-que clase de problema?-el castaño pregunta ahora subiendo la ventana del auto..

-pues que no creo que dejen entrar a animales..

-el peliplateado suspira-pues tendrá que quedarse en el auto..

-sonríe-tonto no lo dije por la gata si no por ti..-

-que!

- aquí vamos de nuevo..-suspira con resignación..-

mientas que en el restaurante.. ya llevaban un poco esperando

-suspira-y donde esta el nuevo grupo?-cuestiona diamante-

-descuide no tardaran en llegar-sonríe mirando hacia la entrada-es mas acaban de llegar..-

-la rubia voltea y se sorprende un poco al verlos ciertamente eran 3 jóvenes muy apuestos y vestidos elegantemente..al ver que se acercaban se pusieron de pie..

-lamentamos tardanza..-sonríe el castaño mirando a su representante el señor Sukishiro..

-no hay problema...bien –sonríe y voltea con los otros dos presentes-señorita Tsukino ,Diamante es un gusto y honor presentarles al nuevo grupo que dará de que hablar three lights-los tres sonríen pero mas aun el pelinegro que sin dudarlo dos veces tomo a la rubia de la mano y deposito un delicado beso sobre su mano..

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Seiya kou..-la mira dulcemente esperando alguna reacción departe de ella pero a cambio solo recibió una mirada bacía y una sonrisa fingida..-

-el gusto es mío joven kou..-el solo sonrió con ironía y la soltó- ellos son mis hermanos..-Taiki kou –señalando al castaño..

-mucho gusto señorita Tsukino..-sonríe tomándola de mano..

-y el es Yaten kou..-ahora señalando al peliplateado el cual besa dulcemente su mano..

-mucho gusto señorita..

-el gusto es mío caballeros ahora si me lo permiten espero que su desempeño en el trabajo sea mejor que su puntualidad..-suspira tomado asiento los tres solo se le quedaron viendo algo molestos ahora los 6 se encuentran platicando sobre su plan de trabajo y como hacer la mayor publicidad posible la cena fue tranquila reían a ratos pero Seiya no apartaba la vista de la rubia ciertamente esa chica llamo su atención y no precisamente por su singular belleza si no por su mirada una mirada sin expresión alguna una mirada totalmente bacía...

-entonces que les parece si comenzamos mañana con una cesión de fotografía..-dijo la rubia-

-me parece perfecto ¿están deacuerdo.?.-mira a los tres..

-por supuesto y no se preocupe señorita Tsukino que llegaremos puntuales..—dijo desafiante el peliplateado

-eso espero..-sonrió y se puso de pie..-bien caballeros fue un placer compermiso- la verdad es que ya quería irse pues por alguna razón la mirada tan penetrante que mantenía el pelinegro hacia ella estremecía su corazón..-

-diamante sonríe..-por que no te quedas un poco mas después te llevare a casa..

-suspira ya había caído en la trampa de diamante era por eso que paso por ella sabia que al traerla forzosamente tendría que llevarla de regreso a casa o... tal vez a otra parte

-no hace falta tomare un taxi..-lo mira y se dispone a irse..-

-si gusta puedo llevarla..-

-no hace falta..- nuevamente esa mirada Seiya suspira-

-insisto..-sonríe mirándola-

-deje que la lleve Seiya le aseguro que se quedara en buenas manos además la ciudad a estas horas de la noche puede ser peligrosa..-intervino el señor Sukishiro esa idea ya no le estaba gustando a diamante serena al ver su expresión sonrió con malicia..-deacuerdo..

-iré por el auto..-sonríe y sale del restaurante..

-bien los veré mañana compermiso..-se aleja de ellos..

-siempre es tan gentil..-sonríe el peliplateado tomado un sorbo de vino diamante ante eso sonrió..

-ya llevaban 5 minutos de camino 5 minutos que se le habían hecho una eternidad no solo a ella si no a el pues ese silencio era muy incomodo...aunque en cada alto el no evitaba voltear a verla...

-suspira-puede dejar de mírame joven kou?-lo dice sin ni siquiera verlo..-

-el sonrió..-lo are si me dice por que sus ojos son tan diferentes a sus palabras..

-que..?-lo mira cuestionándose acaso no veía su belleza si no sus ojos..?-no entiendo de que esta hablando..

-sonríe irónicamente-dicen que una mirada y una sonrisa valen mas que mil palabras...¿sabia eso?

Esas palabras y el tono que uso en ella simplemente hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera y latiera de una forma inusual no.. no inusual pues ella ya conocía ese latido ese latido que según ella había desaparecido suspiro y nuevamente miro hacia delante el semáforo cambio a verde por lo que dio gracias y así pudo evitar contestar..el suspiro resignado ciertamente esa chica tenia algo especial... un ronroneo departe del asiento de atrás hizo que la rubia se extrañara y no evito mirar..

-tiene un gato?

-el sonríe-mas bien una gata.. la encontramos cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el restaurante y bueno esa es la razón de nuestro retraso..-contesta mientras sigue manejando la gata de un hábil salto se coloco en las piernas de la rubia.. por lo que se extraño..-

-es..es muy bonita..-sonríe quizá como lo hacia antes Seiya se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada esa mirada que hace unos momentos era bacía se convirtió en la mas hermosa que jamás había visto..

-parece que le agradas..-sonrió y volteo a verla ciertamente esa noche le gusto la idea de que cada semáforo que pasaban fuese rojo..la rubia seguía mirándola pero después al sentir nuevamente la mirada de Seiya sobre ella cambio su semblante tomo a la gata y la puso en el asiento trasero suspirando..

-el semáforo ya esta en verde y mi departamento esta cruzando la calle.. a si que me encantaría que se apresurara pues mañana será un largo día y quiero llegar temprano..

-suspira y maneja después detiene el auto justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía ella estaba apunto de bajar cuando el la detuvo de su brazo ella suspiro resignada y volteo a verlo..

-me encantaría saber su nombre señorita Tsukino..

-ya lo sabe y no entiendo la razón joven kou ya que nuestra relación solo será de vicepresidenta a cliente-

-el solo suspira y sonríe-a si es pero me gustaría escucharlo de sus propios labios además de que me encantaría que fuese de vicepresidenta a intento de amigo..-sonríe de una manera simplemente encantadora..

¿amigo? Cuanto hacia que no escuchaba esa palabra quizá una eternidad medio sonrió ante la idea pero no ,no podía confiar en nadie para ella los amigos no existían..

-se safo y bajo..-buenas noches joven kou..-dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio Seiya solo sonrió y tomo a la gatita entre sus brazos..

-que envidia..te sonrió a ti.. –sonríe aun mas al ver como la gata se le queda viendo en forma extraña solo suspira y nuevamente mira hacia el edificio..

-buenas noches mi dulce bombón...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Lo se es un poco corto pero ya verán que con forme avance la historia se volverán mas largos ok espero sus reviws incluso si es para decirme k la historia es un asco jaja enserio no me molestare ya que me interesa mucho su opinión a.. casi se me olvida muchas gracias por su poyo

Mikou Tenouh :ja otra historia y me alegra saber que la estas leyendo espero te agrade

Eamane: gracias por tu reviw y bueno como ya te abras dado cuenta sera un sys

Senshivisa:gracias por tu reviw

y no habiendo otro asunto que tratar se despide por el moemto

AISHITERUKOU


	4. entrando a tu corazon

Capitulo III

ENTRANDO A TU CORAZON...

Su despertador sonó lo había programado 15 minutos antes para no llegar tarde ¿15 minutos? Cuanto había cambiado se decía a sí misma mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al baño mientras se cepillaba sus dientes se miraba firmemente al espejo veía que ya no era aquella niña de hace algunos años, 3 para ser exactas durante ese tiempo cambio considerablemente no solo en su físico si no que en su carácter

Flash back

-me encantaría saber su nombre señorita Tsukino..

-ya lo sabe y no entiendo la razón joven kou ya que nuestra relación solo será de vicepresidenta a cliente-

-el solo suspira y sonríe-a si es pero me gustaría escucharlo de sus propios labios además de que me encantaría que fuese de vicepresidenta a intento de amigo..-sonríe de una manera simplemente encantadora..

fin flash back

-amigos..-sonríe con ironía..y se dirige hacia la regadera y lentamente abre la llave, el agua caliente sutilmente empieza a caer sobre su cuerpo..-amigos..-suspira-no sabe como me gustaría creer en sus palabras..

-eso le dijiste?-lo dice Yaten mientras le daba de comer a la pequeña gata..

-no entiendo por que te extrañas,-le reclama tomando asiento en la mesa- si vamos a trabajar con ella no crees que seria mejor llevarnos bien..?-lo dice Seiya mientras toma un poco de jugo..-

-tal vez pero sinceramente entre menos la vea mejor..

-y por que dices eso?

-no entiendo que le viste si es bonita no lo niego pero su actitud demuestra todo lo contrario a su belleza..

-suspira-debe haber una razón..

-una razón..?

-si, anoche cuando la lleve a su departamento y sostuvo a la gata sobre sus brazos mostró una mirada.. –suspira con solo recordar- que no se simplemente..

-a propósito como le pondremos es decir si se va a quedar no podemos referirnos a ella como "gata" o si?-Taiki lo decía mientras tomaba asiento junto a Seiya

-bueno pues no habíamos pensado en eso..

-llamémosla...

salió de su departamento como lo hacia diariamente subió al auto y salió en dirección a la empresa para llegar temprano, hoy como se había puesto a pensar en la mañana serian ya tres años desde que comenzó su nueva vida al llegar sonrió un poco al ver un auto bastante familiar y se disponía a subir nuevamente al elevador cuando sintió un pequeño rocé sobre sus piernas y cual fue la sorpresa al ver a un pequeño gatito justo debajo de ella..

-pero que...

-luna!-esa voz hizo que volteara y se sorprendió al ver como el elevador terminaba de serrarse justo detrás de Seiya...

-luna?-mira interrogante a Seiya.-

-sonríe al verla ,la gata se dirigió a el e inmediatamente Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos..

-vaya..buenos días bombón..

-bom..bombón..?-lo mira algo extrañada acaso se refería a ella cuando dijo bombón...

-sonríe..-bueno es que si usted no me va a llamar por mi nombre no veo la necesidad de dirigirme a usted por el suyo..-sonríe seductoramente ella ante ese cometario sonrió para sus adentros ese chico si que provocaba algo en ella.. Seiya noto como su mirada cambio un poco y sonrió..-entonces..-la mira nuevamente..-

-suspira..-la sesión de fotografías empezara en 5 minutos..-nuevamente suspira..-S..Seiya..-da media vuelta y se dispone a entrar...Seiya entra con ella..

-y como es que entraste a trabajar aquí..?-sonríe mirándola ya que había conseguido que lo llamara por su nombre no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad..

-lo mira..realmente ese chico se interesaba en ella? Suspira- siempre quise dedicarme a esto..

-ya veo así que este era tu sueño..

-sueño..al escuchar eso su mirada cambio un poco y el lo noto a la perfección..lo mira-los sueños no existen..-el se extraño por la respuesta-digamos que solo era mi meta..-

-y..una meta que cumpliste..

-si..-lo mira nuevamente..y usted..?-lo mira nuevamente..-

-pues veras bombón..el ser cantante siempre fue mi sueño..-la mira sonriendo ella lo mira algo molesta..

-creí que me llamaría por mi nombre si yo hacia lo mismo..

-y así será pero te dirigiste a mi por usted así que cada que me hables así yo felizmente te diré bombón..-la mira sonriendo ella no supo ni por que pero una pequeña y angelical risa se escapo de sus labios el al ver eso sonrió con ella..

-te vez mas hermosa cuando sonríes..-cuando debajo de su saco ,saco una pequeña rosa roja y se la ofreció..-para ti..--eso hizo que se extrañara un poco y se ruborizara..aunque no supo por que pero la tomo..

-yo..-cuando el elevador se abrió e inmediatamente salió de el, Seiya solo sonrió para si ya había logrado algo pensó..

-buenos días señorita Tsukino

-buenos días misuno..

-amy..

ella se extraño un poco y amy solo sonrió..

-solo amy por favor..

-bien amy.. y..

-donde están mis hermanos..- hablo Seiya colocándose detrás de serena y colocando su brazo detrás de ella, ella al sentir su contacto sintió un escalofrió pero uno muy reconfortable..

-sus hermanos están con el señor diamante

-suspira-podrás avisarle que ya llegue..

-si enseguida..

-estaré en mi oficina..por que no va a la oficina del señor diamante joven kou.. enseguida lo alcanzo

-el sonrió..-a la orden bombón..-sonrió aun mas y se alejo dejando as serena algo ruborizada y a amy algo extrañada..

entro en su oficina al hacerlo vio la rosa roja que tenia se sentó y empezó a jugar con ella..

flash back

-sonríe al verla ,la gata se dirigió a el e inmediatamente Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos..

-vaya..buenos días bombón..

-te vez mas hermosa cuando sonríes..-cuando debajo de su saco ,saco una pequeña rosa roja y se la ofreció..-para ti...

fin flash back..

-bombón..-sonríe un poco para si.. pero después esa sonrisa desapareció al recordar algo...

flash back..

se encuentra sentada sobre una banca en el parque.. estaba feliz esperando a alguien de pronto un joven de cabellera azul obscuro al igual que sus ojos se le acerco con una rosa roja en manos ella al verlo sonrió..

-para ti princesa..-se la ofrece e inmediatamente después se funden en un tierno beso..

fin. .flash back...

-soy una tonta..- su mirada se cristaliza , mira la rosa y la arroja al bote de basura.. cuando la puerta se abrió..

-entonces hoy serán solo fotografías..-hablo el peliplateado..

-si así será después comenzaremos con algunos comerciales..tengo entendido que las invitaciones a la radio y a los programas de televisión ya están hechos..

-si a si es nuestro representante se encargo de eso..

-ya veo..bien entonces..-cuando alguien toco la puerta..

-adelante serena..

-disculpen pero el fotógrafo ya llego así que es hora de bajar al estudio..-los mira ellos afirman y todos salen de la oficina..

la sesión de fotografía empezó

-joven kou podría pasarse un poco mas a la derecha..?-decía serena viendo a Yaten..el cual hizo caso omiso

-suspira- tu no tu hermano..-lo dice lago frustrada viendo cambiar de posición a Seiya..

-la mira algo molesto..-bombón si no nos llamas por nuestros nombres no sabemos a quien rayos le estas hablando..-la mira -

ella suspira enverad que ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas..-bien..Yaten pásate un poco al derecha..

-el suspira y se pone a la derecha..-

se abre el elevador y de el sale un chico bastante apuesto de cabellera rubia..

-buenos días..

-buenos días..-saludo amablemente la secretaria

- me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar a la señorita Tsukino

-si así es pero ahora se encuentra en el estudio

-mm. abría problema si la espero adentro..?

-lo siento pero no se quien es y podría molestarse..

-sonríe-no lo creo ella me conoce bastante bien..-sonríe mientras entra a la oficina ante la mirada extrañada de amy..

suspira-bien eso es todo pueden descansar un momento..-lo dice el fotógrafo serena suspira y se dirige hacia una mesilla para tomar un poco de jugo..

-y ahora que aremos bombón..-lo dice mientras sorpresivamente la tomo del hombro ella se sorprendió por el acercamiento tan sorpresivo y volteo..

-creí que me llamaría por mi nombre si yo hacia lo mismo..?

-sonríe-a si era pero..-se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios serena retrocede un poco..- no crees que se oye mas lindo bombón..-lo dice seductoramente haciendo que se ruborizara..aun mas

-serena!-esa voz hizo que ambos voltearan sorpresivamente..

se encontraba inspeccionando cada rincón de la ofician aun dudaba de que se tratara de la oficina de la serena a la que el conocía, un impecable escritorio y unos documentos perfectamente acomodados..pero después desvió su vista hacia el cesto de basura y al ver una rosa roja ahí sonrió con melancolía su duda se aclaro definitivamente esa era la oficina de serena Tsukino..

-suspira-vaya parecer ser que tu y el joven kou se entienden de maravilla.

-no se a lo que te refieres solo se acerco para decirme que haríamos ahora..

-sonríe-como tu digas pero...

-señorita Tsukino..-llego amy-

-que haces aquí?

-a..lo siento pero alguien llego preguntando por usted y esta en su oficina ahora..

-preguntaron por mi?

-si..

-y..y quien es..-lo dice bastante nerviosa teme en saber la identidad de desconocido..-

-suspira-no lo se solo dijo que usted lo conocía bastante bien..

-suspira-.deacuerdo iré enseguida podrías decirles a los hermanos kou que esto es todo por hoy y que mañana los alcanzare en la televisora...

-sonríe-deacuerdo..

rápidamente se dirige a el elevador

-sonríe-creo que estuvo bien no chicos..-lo dice Taiki terminándose un jugo-

-suspira-yo no se ustedes pero estoy algo cansado serena nos hizo repetir una fotografía mas de 10 veces...

-sonríe-pues bombón tuvo razón al hacerlo Yaten además por mas que te esforzaras en lucir bien dudo mucho que ayas conseguido algo..-sonríe..

-que dijiste!

-ya van a empezar..

-disculpen..-se acerco a los chicos llamado su atención pero sobre todo la de cierto castaño..

-abrió su oficia con temor pues no sabia quien era exactamente la visita..-suspira al abrir y al verlo queda mas que extrañada-

-tu?

-sonríe dando media vuelta pues estaba de espaldas viendo la gran ciudad-

-3 años y lo único que puedes decir es TU –sonríe-que mala..

-sonríe un poco-que haces aquí? y..y como me encontraste..

-suspira-serena..asta cuando tenias pensado comunicarte sabes lo preocupado que estábamos por ti?

-sonríe sarcásticamente..-si claro y sobre todo tu amiguito no?

-pues claro..

-haruka hazme el favor de irte si? No se como me encontraste pero..vete..

-suspira-no..no me iré al menos asta que te comuniques con nuestros padres..

-bien lo are..contento ahora..

-no..no lo estoy y no pienso irme asta que me digas la razón de tu partida..tan repentina a tan solo unas horas de..

-no tiene caso recordar algo que..-suspira su mirada empieza cristalizarse haruka lo nota y se cerca a abrazarla ella se extraña pero corresponde aquel abrazo..-

-te extrañe mucho gatita..-lo decía el rubio mientras continuaba abrazándola-

-yo también haruka..yo también..

-disculpa bom..-se sorpemdio por la escena..-bon..-serena lo vio e inmediatamente se separo Seiya vio al chico enojadamente..

-que..que hace aquí joven kou..

-suspira-venia a invitarte a comer..-sonríe y se acerca ignorando a haruka...-que dices..?

-que..

-y usted es..?-haruka lo veía mas que molesto..

-el sonríe y lo mira desafiante y le extiende su mano..-Seiya kou...y usted..

-serena al ver a ambos suspira-el es haruka mi ..mi hermano..-Seiya se sorprende un poco ¿hermano?-

-bueno pues..mucho gusto..

-igualmente..-lo dice no muy de buena gana...

-sonríe-entonces si vienes..-mira a serena sonriendo..

-yo...

-temo que mi hermana no aceptara tu invitación kou..-lo mira sonriente pero serena lo mira enojadamente-

-sabes algo Seiya...-Seiya voltea al igual que haruka-me encantaría

-enserio?..-lo dijo animado

-claro..

-pero serena tu y yo tenemos..

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar haruka..-se dirige a Seiya y lo toma del brazo cosa que esta demás decir que le agrado a Seiya.-sierra antes de salir si..-sonríe y sale de su oficina haruka al ver esa acción choco su puño contra el escritorio enojadamente..

se encontraban en el auto sin decir palabra Seiya suspiro y detuvo el auto..

-por..por que nos datemos..

-suspira y la mira-esta mas que claro que no tenias la mas mínima intención de aceptar mi invitación así que puedes bajarte o si gustas te llevo a tu casa..

-lo mira..-yo..

-la mira nuevamente-aceptaste por que no querías estar con el no es cierto..?

-bueno yo..

-sonríe un poco y enciende el auto..-te llevare a casa..

-serena no sabe que decir Seiya simplemente era impredecible pero según ella tenia que pagarle el favor ya que gracias a el se evito el encuentro con su hermano..

-suspira-tu..tu invitación sigue en pie..

-Seiya se extraña y la mira pero después sonríe-por supuesto..

-donde se abra metido..-lo dice mientras esta agachado buscando algo bajo el auto-

-estas seguro que la dejaste aquí.. Yaten?

-claro que si solo me descuide por 1 minuto y ya no estaba..

-suspira..-ni hablar tal vez nuevamente entro al edificio

-tu crees?

-solo ahí una manera de averiguarlo..-ambos iban a entrar nuevamente al edificio cuando el elevador se abrió..y de ahí salió amy con una linda gatita en brazos...

-que vas a pedir..-sonríe inocentemente mientras la mira ella lo mira extrañada..ciertamente nunca se imagino que la llevara a un lugar así..-que.. sucede algo malo..?

-a..no es solo que..

-sonríe-a ya se tu esperabas un lujoso restaurante no es eso..?

-a..bueno yo..

-sonríe-bueno te confesare algo ese tipo de lugares me desagrada y no se diga de la comida.. tiene unos nombres muy complicados..-serena no supo ni en que momento pero cuando memos lo espero sus labios mostraron una sincera sonrisa..Seiya al ver eso sonrió..-ves como no es tan difícil..

-que..-se extraño un poco..-no..no entiendo a que se refiere..

-sonríe-a que el mostrar una cálida sonrisa nunca esta de mas..

-a..yo..-se ruborizo un poco Seiya solo la mira-entonces que vas a pedir bombón..?

-yo..

-puedo tomar su orden?-se acerco un empleado-

-una hamburguesa doble una orden de papas fritas..y de postre una gran copa de helado doble..-serena se le quedo viendo extrañada-

-bien y..-el mesero interrumpió-

-a no espere mejor que sea triple con mucha crema y una gran cereza..-sonríe-

-bien..-sonríe y usted señorita..

-suspira-una hamburguesa y un te helado por favor..

-enseguida..

-siempre comes así?

-sonríe-solo cuando no están mis hermano..sabes ellos siempre me regañan por mi comportamiento dicen que parezco un niño..-sonríe-

-y.. que no es así?-lo mira sarcásticamente-

-vaya con que si tienes sentido de humor

-a..yo..se -ruborizo un poco-

-descuida esto será nuestro pequeño secreto..-lo digo acercando se a ella para después guiñarle el ojo.. en breves instantes trajeron la comida y Seiya empezó a comer serena igual pero por alguna razón le paresia algo ilógico lo que le sucedía se preguntaba por que acepto la invitación tal vez no era por que quería pagarle el favor si no por que enerealidad quería salir con el ...por que en realidad le interesaba conocer a Seiya kou o simplemente por que le gustaría soñar de nuevo..

-no..no era necesario que me trajeran asta mi casa..

-descuida no es ninguna molestia además te lo debemos por encontrar a luna..

-sonríe-bueno pues muchas gracias..-sonríe y Taiki se ruborizo pues a pesar de ir conduciendo se apreciaba muy bien el rostro de la chica por el espejo..

-me ayudas..?

-que..

-sonríe-hace rato que terminaste tu desabrido te..no gustas un poco..-sonríe mientras le ofrece una cucharada de helado..

-a..yo..

-aunque te advierto que solo será una..pues el compartir postres no es mi estilo..-sonríe mientras le extiende el helado serena sonríe nuevamente esa tarde ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que Seiya logro robarle mas de una sincera y dulce sonrisa..

-vaya aun no llega..

-ya se tardo no crees.

-suspira-conociéndolo estoy seguro de que esta aprovechando muy bien el tiempo..

-sonríe un poco mientras deja a luna..-sabes algo Taiki aun me parece increíble que mañana tengamos una entrevista..

-si se alo que te refieres a decir verdad jamás imagine que nuestro sueño se hiciera realidad..

-si tienes razón..

-cielos creo que comí demasiado..-lo decía mientras manejaba hacia el departamento de serena..

-si así parece..

-sonríe-me dio gusto el que aceptaras mi invitación así pude aclara mi duda

-duda?-lo mira el semáforo estaba en rojo-

-sonríe-si así es..

-y..y que clase de duda..

-pues en que tu mirada puede ser aun mas bella cuando tu sonrisa llega asta ella..-la mira dulcemente serena no sabe que decir o responder pues solo ese insignificante cumplido basto para que nuevamente su corazón latiera..latiera como lo hacia ya hace mucho tiempo.. Seiya al ver su reacción empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su labios serena estaba mas que nerviosa podían sentir la respiración de cada uno..cuando..

-pit..pit..-el sonido de mas de un claxon los interrumpió el semáforo ya hacia mas de 2 minutos que había cambiado de color Seiya sonrió sarcásticamente había perdido una gran oportunidad mientras serena solo se concentraba en calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón..

el resto del camino ambos estuvieron en silencio pero esta vez el silencio no fue incomodo si no que ahora ambos disfrutaron de el..suspiro al llegar a su departamento ciertamente esa tarde aunque quisiera negarlo simplemente no podría pues se la paso muy bien hacia ya bastante tiempo que no tenia esa sensación de vida..al entrar se recargo en la puerta serrando los ojos..

**flash back**

acaban de llegar Seiya gentilmente le abrió la puerta para que saliera..

-yo..-suspira-me la pase bien gracias..

-sonríe-..entonces eso significa que somos amigos?-sonríe mientras le extiende su mano ella se extraña un poco duda un poco pero después extiende sui mano..

-si..supongo que si..

-sonríe-bien amiga bombón..te veo mañana..sonrió mientras le robo un beso fugas en su mejilla..-descansa..

-sube al auto y se marcha..

**fin flash back**

suspira mientras coloca su mano sobre su mejilla.-amigos..-sonríe un poco..creo que..-cuando ve como alguien sale de su recamara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

**S**I lo se años sin actualizar pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta en este fic lo k pasa es k mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones jaja pero descuiden ya regreso..y me gustaría saber su opinión así que espero reviws..ok y si gustan que lo continué lo are..se despide por el momento y espero k sea poco tiempo

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	5. entrando a tu corazon II

Capitulo IV ENTRANDO ATU CORAZÓN II... 

suspira mientras coloca su mano sobre su mejilla.-amigos..-sonríe un poco..creo que..-cuando ve como alguien sale de su recamara...el chico al verla sonrió y encendió una lámpara dejando al descubierto su rostro..

-ha.haruka..

-vaya llegaste tarde creí que solo salías con el para evitarme..

-suspira-que..que es lo que quieres..

-que me des una explicación eso es lo que quiero te marchas a tan solo unas horas de..

-no quiero hablar de eso..

-suspira y la mira..-gatita que te paso que nos paso antes éramos muy unidos

-lo mira..-pasa..pasa que ya no puedo confiar en nadie haruka en nadie..

-ni si quiera en mi..

**-**me gustaría volver a confiar en ti pero..-después mira extrañamente a haruka quien se acerca a ella-

-suspira-le dije donde estabas...

-que?-no pareció entender-

-el me lo pidió.. esta desesperado por encontrarte..

-espera el dijiste donde estoy a..

-si..-lo dice viéndola serena por un impulso y por coraje le dio una cachetada, cachetada que le dolió mas en el alma pues nunca antes se había atrevido a alzarle al mano a nadie y menos a su hermano..hermano que quería

-vete..

-gatita..-lo dice en un susurro sobandose un poco la mejilla-

-vete..-su mirada empezó a cristalizarse.. haruka lo noto por lo que se extraño un poco..

-pero..

-vete!-lo encaro y grito..--por favor vete..-lo dijo ya un pco mas calmada..

-es..esta bien..-suspira y salió del departamento al ver como salía se limpio una lagrima k estaba apunto de salir..

-perdóname haruka..perdóname..-suspira y entra a su habitación..

haruka iba manejando en su auto solo pensando acaso estuvo mal lo que hizo acaso fue tan grave lo que paso..miles de cosas inundaban su mente..no sabia que pensar acaso había echo mal al llamar a su amigo? A aquel que decía estar sufriendo mucho por la desaparición de serena..

SYS 

serró la puerta del departamento lo mas sigilosamente posible..

-baya baya asta que te dignas a aparecer.

-se puede saber donde rayos estabas..

-sonríe un poco-fui a comer hamburguesas con bombón..

-que?

-hamburguesas con bombón..?vaya no sabia que te gustaba comer eso..

-Seiya ríe-no ese tipo de bombón aunque..oye me diste una buena idea..se disponía a salir

-espera Seiya a donde vas..

-a probar esa combinación-sale dejando mas que extrañados a sus hermanos..

-oye Taiki..

-si?

-llámame loco pero que no Seiya se dirigía a serena en el estudio por bombón?

-si ahora que lo dices..

-espera eso quieres decir que el y la señorita hielo salieron?

-la señorita hielo?

-suspira-si serena..

-no lo se..no lo se..

se encuentra caminando por las calles ciertamente esa tarde no la olvidaría por nada del mundo..se detuvo en una banca de un solitario parque para admirar mejor el brillo tan singular que tenían las estrellas...

**flash back**

-y como es que entraste a trabajar aquí..?-

-Suspira- siempre quise dedicarme a esto..

-ya veo así que este era tu sueño..

-sueño..al escuchar eso su mirada cambio un poco y el lo noto a la perfección..lo mira-los sueños no existen**..-**

**fin flash back**

sonríe-con que no existen eh?-sonríe aun mas e imaginado su bella sonrisa, sonrisa que le mostró esa tarde-yo me encargare de que creas nuevamente en ellos.

**SYS**

El ruido de la ciudad ya empezaba a anunciar un nuevo día..se encontraba manejando en dirección al estudio pues como se los había dicho ahí los alcanzaría...cuando sonó su móvil..

-diga..

-buenos días..

-ha..haruka..-dijo algo sorprendida..

-si..soy yo..

-suspira-acaso me investigaste..?como conseguiste el numero de mi..

-escucha..estoy justo detrás de ti

-que..?-se sorprende un poco pero después mira por el retrovisor y ve un convertible rojo..y a haruka..ella suspira con molestia y estaciona su auto..

**SYS**

-empezaremos en 20 minutos..-lo dijo un chico serrando la puerta..-

-suspira viendo su reloj algo molesto..-donde estará..

-sucede algo?-alguien entro-

-suspira viéndolo..-no lo se tu dime..

-que?

-sonríe irónicamente..-se que ayer saliste con serena del edificio...-lo dice algo molesto-

-sonríe..-si así fue..por que acaso esta prohibido..?-lo mira cuestionándolo..-

-sonríe..-por supuesto k no es solo k escucha..-se le acerca- mas te vale mantenerte alejado de ella te queda claro..

-el solo lo encara..-y se puede saber quien eres tu como para prohibirme algo así

-sonríe..-te lo advierto aléjate de ella..-lo mira y sale de los camerinos bastante molesto..Seiya solo suspira mas calmado al ver como salía.. después mira su reloj..-ya es tarde..y si le paso algo?..-

**SYS**

Ambos estaban en silencio pues en cuanto serena bajo del auto haruka la tomo fuertemente del brazo obligándola a entrar a su auto..

-suspira..-no me lo dirás..

-lo mira esta mas que molesta..-para k quieres saberlo..

-nuevamente suspira y la mira..-gatita..escucha no se que es lo k aya pasado pero..

-así es no los sabes..y es mejor k no lo sepas..

-serena..

-haruka hazme el favor de dejar de buscarme hablare con nuestros padres les diré k estoy bien y..

-es que no se trata de eso si no de que ..serena te desapareciste por tres años..lo único k sabíamos es k estabas bien y eso por tu trabajo eres la mejor en relaciones publicas...tu sueño se hizo realidad..

-mi sueño?..-le grita y lo mira con una cristalizadora mirada..haruka se sorprende..-que poco me conoces..este..este era mi sueño..

-pero sere..

-suspira..-déjeme en paz... si no me apresuro llegare tarde..-lo mira y antes de abrir la puerta lo mira..-siento la cachetada..-medio sonríe y baja del auto dejando aun mas k confundido haruka..

**SYS**

-5 minutos y comenzamos..

-suspira..-y nos dice k nosotros tenemos k ser puntuales..-lo dice un peliplateado acariciando a una hermosa gata..-

-y si le paso algo..?-un preocupado pelinegro hablo..

-no lo creo de seguro tuvo algún contratiempo..-sensatamente hablo el castaño..-

-pues diamante parece ser el mas preocupado..

-que..?-pregunta algo iluso Seiya.. y voltea hacia donde esta diamante esta justo en la entrada del estudio solo mirando hacia afuera..medio sonríe..-

-vaya asta k llegas...-lo dijo algo molesto diamante viendo como se dirigía a la entrada..

-ella solo lo mira..-se me hizo un poco tarde ya llegaron los chicos?

-suspira-si están en los camerinos..

-bien iré a..-cuando la sujeta del brazo..

-lloraste?..-la mira cuestionándola..ella se extraña un poco..

-yo..

-hola bombón..-un alegre Seiya llego seguido de sus hermanos..

-suspira..-buenos días lamento el retraso..-los mira los tres se extrañan pues se nota cierta tristeza en su mirar..-

-bom..-intento decir algo Seiya pues esa mirada no le agrado..-

-lo siento pero ya vamos a entrar al aire..-llego un chico los tres asintieron y lo siguieron..

-suspira-parece que dará inicio..-lo mira y sigue a los demás diamante solo suspira y los sigue..

**SYS**

-y..y k te dijo..

-suspira estaba manejando pero eso no le impedía hablar por teléfono en cuanto serena se fue no dudo ni un segundo en llamarlo..-nada..-pero después de pensar un poco..-me puedes decir k rayos le hiciste..!-lo dice algo molesto..

-yo..-duda un poco-nada..ya te lo dije..haruka..me puedes decir donde esta..?

-no..no se si decírtelo..

-suspira.-confía en mi solo quiero verla haruka estoy desesperado..quiero verla..

-suspira..-deacuerdo te lo diré..pero..

-pero..

-primero que nada antes de ir a verla me dirás k rayos le hiciste..!

-suspira desde el otro lado..-ya te lo dije nada..

-éstas seguro?..por que no le grado mucho la idea de que te dijera que ya la había localizado..

-le dijiste que la estaba buscando..?

-si..y sabes que me dijo..

-que?

-nada...solo me dio una cachetada..

-te dio una cachetada..?

-si..y para que serena me alzara la mano...-suspira.-darien si no me dices que le hiciste yo..yo no te puedo ayudar..

-guarda silencio no sabe sui decirlo o no..pero después de pensar que esa quizá era su ultima oportunidad reflexiono un poco..-deacuerdo..te..te lo diré..

-entonces si le hiciste algo?

-bueno pues..

-olvídalo estamos en estados unidos

-estados unidos?

-si..-suspira..-te recogeré en el aeropuerto a que hora crees llegar..

-no lo se en cuanto llegue te hablo..

-bien..-ambos cuelgan..

**SYS**

El programa era todo un éxito..lo primero k hicieron al llegar fue cantar..ahora era hora de la entrevista..

-sonríe..-y díganme desde cuando comenzó este grupo..-pregunto muy animado el conductor..

-bueno pues..la verdad es que desde que éramos unos niños..-empezó a hablar el castaño..

-ya veo..eso quiere decir que siempre lo quisieron..

-a si es..ese siempre fue nuestro sueño..-concluyo el pelinegro..

-que bien..y los tres son hermanos..?

-por desgracia..-hablo el peliplateado lo mas bajo k pudo pero aun así se logro escuchar..

-por desgracia..?-pregunto un tanto intrigado el conductor..Yaten se dio cuenta de que fue escuchado Taiki y Seiya ya no sabían que responder Yaten había metido la pata..serena estaba algo nerviosa al igual que diamante y su representantante pues si daban alguna respuesta erróneas comenzaría muy mal su carrera..

-sonríe un poco..-bueno como buenos hermanos tenemos nuestras diferencias..-empezó a hablar Taiki..

-si así es..ustedes saben peleas de hermanos..-dijo Seiya..

-sabemos que ya hay varios grupos con este mismo genero díganme k les hace pensar el que ustedes tendrán mucho mas éxito..

-bueno pues esa respuesta es muy fácil de responder..-dijo Yaten despreocupado..-

-así es..a pesar de que es el mismo genero..nosotros tenemos letras y algunas combinaciones mas..

-eso es verdad además de que nosotros mismos escribimos las canciones..y pus son muy originales..

-el conductor quedo mas k complacido por las respuestas..y así d siguió la entrevista..al termino..

-bueno eso fue todo por hoy y enverdad les deseo mucho éxito en su carrera ya que sin duda alguna three lights dará mucho de que hablar..-sonríe..

-si y sinceramente eso esperamos..-concluyo Seiya..

-bien recuérdenlos bien ellos son..-señalando a los tres los cuales estaban nuevamente en el escenario listos para tocar..

-Seiya..

-Taiki..

-Yaten.. las luces se apagan y uno por uno fue iluminado después de breves instantes la música empezó a escucharse..

**SYS**

Suspira apagando el televisor..-sonríe..-three lights-sonríe aun mas..-con que los kou ahora son famosos..-sonríe..y se pone de pie...-mm..abra que hacerles una pequeña visita..- después suspira y sutilmente empieza a caminar..cada paso que daba paresia como si una diosa los diera era muy hermosa cabellera rojiza..y algo larga una figura simplemente espectacular..y unos hermosos ojos azules..

**SYS**

-y..como lo hicimos bombón..?.-llego un feliz Seiya colocando su mano alrededor de su hombro..

-bien..

-solo bien..-la mira pero después nota una mirada sin expresión alguna..-sucede algo?

-ella lo mira después niega un poco..-no sucede nada joven kou..ahora si me permite tengo que..-iba a retirarse pero Seiya la sujeto del brazo..

-joven kou?..creí que..

-suspira..-lo que sucedió anoche solo..

-suspira y sonríe..-se lo que sucedió anoche..y mas aun se que sucedió en la tarde. bombón..sonreíste..eso fue lo que sucedió..

-yo..-nuevamente ese latir..se había prometido a ella misma jamás volver a sentirlo..pero simplemente no podía se sonrojo al sentir su acercamiento..

-sonríe y delicadamente rosa su mejilla con su dedo índice..-somos amigos no?

-pues.

-nuevamente le sonríe..-mis hermanos ya se adelantaron..quieres ir a comer..?

-yo..

-no puede tiene que arreglar algunas cosas en la oficina..-llego diamante al parecer estaba escuchando todo..

-Seiya lo mira algo molesto..-y se puede saber quien es usted para decirle lo k tiene o no tiene que hacer..

-sonríe..-sucede que soy su jefe

-será su jefe pero eso no le da derecho a..

-basta!-hablo una molesta serena..

-pero bom..

-Seiya te agradezco tu invitación pero diamante tiene razón tengo mucho trabajo..así que..no puedo..y en cuanto a lo de la tarde de ayer..-lo mira..-ol..olvídala...-lo mira y se retira diamante le sonríe y sale detrás de ella.

-Seiya solo suspira con algo de molestia pero después sonríe..-olvidarla?..no..no lo creo..ahora mas que nunca intentare entrar a tu corazón..

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..

Ufff ! por fin actualización..siii ya me había tardado no? pero en fin sucede k la razón de mi retraso fue la falta de imaginación e ingenio..pues el poner a serena algo frívola pus como k... bueno al menos a mi se me complica un poquito.. pero en fin ya regrese a este fic solo espero no demorar tanto con otra actualización.. y muchas gracias a los k no se olvidaron de este fic..

**SERINA-muchas gracias por tu reviw sinceramente este capitulo te lo dedico espero sea de tu agrado..**

SAILOR-DULCE-enverdad me agrado tu comentario espero haber mejorado un poco y en cuento a lo de describir mucho las acciones y los lugares era para darle un poco de énfasis a la historia.. 

**SATORY- espero con ansias tu reviw**

**UMY KOU-se k estas un poquito ocupada con tu trabajo pero igual espero te des un tiempo paras haber si te agrado**

**SENSHIVISA- espero tu reviw ok**

**ELIZ- me gustaría saber tu opinión..**

**MIKOU TENOUH- espero tus comentarios ok..**

**Se despide por ahora su amiga **

_**AISHITERUKOU**_


	6. enseñame a soñar

**Capitulo V**

**ENSEÑAME A SOÑAR**

**parte I**

llegaron al edificio..

-te espero en mi oficina.-dijo un serio diamante dirigiéndose a su oficina..

-suspira y mira como se aleja..-estaré en mi oficina..-iba a retirarse

-señorita Tsukino..-

-si.-la mira

-disculpe mi intromisión .pero..se encuentra bien.-pregunto preocupada amy pues desde que se abrió el elevador pudo notar una mirada llena de tristeza en serena

-yo..-se sorprende un poco..-si..estoy bien..la mira y nuevamente le dio la espalda amy la vio y sonrió..

-solo quiero k sepa que si necesita cualquier cosa la que sea puede contar con migo..-esas palabras le extrañaron bastante .confiar en ella?-la mira pero después suspira entrando a su oficina sin decir nada mas..al entrar se dirigió al único lugar k le agradaba de su oficina la vista.

**Flash back**

-cielos creo que comí demasiado..-lo decía mientras manejaba hacia el departamento de serena..

-si así parece..

-sonríe-me dio gusto el que aceptaras mi invitación así pude aclara mi duda

-duda?-lo mira el semáforo estaba en rojo-

-sonríe-si así es..

-y..y que clase de duda..

-pues en que tu mirada puede ser aun mas bella cuando tu sonrisa llega asta ella..-la mira dulcemente serena no sabe que decir o responder pues solo ese insignificante cumplido basto para que nuevamente su corazón latiera..latiera como lo hacia ya hace mucho tiempo.. Seiya al ver su reacción empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su labios serena estaba mas que nerviosa podían sentir la respiración de cada uno..cuando..

-pit..pit..-el sonido de mas de un claxon los interrumpió el semáforo ya hacia mas de 2 minutos que había cambiado de color

**fin flash back**

-suspira..tocándose su pecho..-por que..por que ahora..por que ahora que me había resignado a vivir sin sueños..apreses..parases y..y me obligas a soñar de nuevo..por que.. –se decía así misma cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de sus pensamientos..-

-lo..lo siento pero el señor diamante solicita su presencia..

-suspira..-enseguida..-rápidamente limpia su rostro pues una lagrima estaba a punto se salir..

SYS 

-Seiya..Seiya..Seiya!-grito un peliplateado..

-a..lo siento decías..

-suspira.-olvídalo as estado muy distraído desde que salimos del estudio

-lo ..lo siento..

-descuida no hay problema..sabes pensé que tu y serena nuevamente saldrían..

-sonríe-si yo también Taiki..

-sonríe..-Seiya..

-si..?

-enverdad te interesa..?-pregunta algo intrigado Taiki-

-bueno pues..-se sonroja un poco..-pues.

-vamos Taiki esta mas k claro k nuestro hermanito nuevamente quiere soñar con el amor..

-Seiya es eso verdad..?-ahora lo pregunta preocupado..- recuerda k...

-lo mira..-Taiki eso..eso ya lo supere..así que..-suspira y los mira..-descuiden..yo se lo k ago y..en cuanto a si me interesa..-sonríe ampliamente-..la respuesta es si..me interesa..y me interesa mucho..

-suspira-ay Seiya solo espero k esta vez no..

-descuiden ya les dije k eso ya lo supere..así k no hablen mas de eso si?.-los mira..aunk en sus palabras se nota cierta inseguridad..Taiki y Yaten solo afirman algo inseguros pues sabían k su hermano había sufrido mucho en el amor y por consiguiente el mismo se había prometido en nunca volver a soñar con el..

-a..ahora vuelvo..-lo dice con la mano en la manija y sale..

-suspira mirando a Yaten detenidamente..-crees k enverdad este bien..

-sonríe..-yo mas bien diría k esta loco..mira k intentar volver a soñar en el amor y con ella..?-mira a Taiki algo incrédulo..

-suspira..-tal vez Yaten y..tal vez tengas razón pero..pero algo me dice k también a la señorita Tsukino..le gustaría volver a soñar..

-sonríe..tu crees..

-sonríe..-tal vez...

SYS 

-Por que!-lo pregunta mas k furiosa..

-ya te lo dije ya no hace falta el que estés presente durante toda su carera los comerciales los nuncios..-pero cayo al escucha la risa de la rubia..

-que infantil eres..pensé k eras mas astuto..pero ahora me doy cuenta de k no lo eres

-la mira..-tómalo como quieras pero desde mañana se te asignara la publicidad del nuevo refresco..

-ella lo mira mas k molesta..-eres un inbesil..yo solo ago mi trabajo..

-vaya así k ahora tu trabajo implica..salir a comer con tu cliente..

-ella lo mira incrédula..-a..con k eso era quieres alejarme de Seiya..

-la mira..-Seiya?..ese imbesil..sabes deberías agradecérmelo..te estoy haciendo un favor..

-favor?..

-si..a ti no te gusta tener acercamiento con los hombres y se k las intenciones de ese no son solo de una bonita amistad..tu le interesas..y eso..se nota a simple vista..

-suspira..-no me importa lo k digas..seguiré haciéndome cargo de ellos .te guste o no..-lo mira desafiante..-y si no te gusta?..renuncio..!..

-la mira..pero después..sonríe..-bien... recoge tus cosas..

-que..?-lo mira sin entender..pero después sonríe-me vas a despedir por un estúpido arranque de celos?...

-yo..yo no te estoy despidiendo tu estas renunciando..

-lo mira...-bien si quieres k renuncie lo are..-lo mira e iba a salir pero diamante la sujeto del brazo..

-yo... yo no te pido tu renuncia..-la mira..serena solo lo mira sorprendida..

-suspira mas calmada..-pues eso estas haciendo me la estas pidiendo solo por..por celos..

-si así es estoy celoso!-lo dijo mas k molesto y soltándola..-escucha llevo mas de dos años intentando ganarme solo una..solo una oportunidad con tigo..-calla y la mira serena no sabe k decir..- para k después de la noche a la mañana llegue ese imbesil y..tu..

-lo mira trata de entender enverdad diamante es sincero?..suspira-diamante escucha..te conozco..y se que tu..no

-no..no me conoces serena tu piensas k soy un mujeriego pero..

-y que acaso no lo eres..acaso no te as acostado con medio edificio..

-bu.buneo si pero..

-suspira..-si quieres una oportunidad..tienes k aprender a ganártela..-lo mira y sale de su oficina diamante solo choca su puño contra su escritorio bastante molesto..

salió bastante molesta la noche ya empezaba a caer..

-sucedió algo señorita Tsukino..-la mira-

-suspira mas tranquila..-me voy si gustas puedes retirarte te veo mañana lo dice e inmediatamente sube al elevador..

SYS 

Solo camina sin rumbo..a donde? eso mismo el se pregunta solo quiso salir a dar un paseo por esa enorme ciudad solo.. .solo para despejar su mente un momento..

Flash back 

-enverdad te interesa..?-pregunta algo intrigado Taiki-

-bueno pues..-se sonroja un poco..-pues.

-vamos Taiki esta mas k claro k nuestro hermanito nuevamente quiere soñar con el amor..

**fin flash back**

sonríe al recordarlo..-soñar..-suspira..-eso mismo Yaten me gustaría volver a soñar..-sonríe un poco incrédulo..- me pregunto quien enseñara a soñar a quien bombón..?-nuevamente suspira mirando hacia el inmenso cielo..cuando inesperadamente una gota cae sobre su cabeza..la lluvia lentamente comienza a empaparlo..

SYS 

-suspira mirando su reloj..-9pm

-por k tanta prisa por mirar la hora?

-sonríe un poco..-no lo se..tal vez por k ..se que cuando llegue y la vea pues..

-se a cerca a el..-haruka..enverdad crees k hiciste bien en decirle a darien en donde estaba tu hermana..?

-bueno pues..

-suspira y lo atrae con ella para quedar juntos en el sofá..-sonríe..-no crees k lo mejor era decirle primero a serena k el la quería ver?

-suspira-tal vez..pero..

-lo mira compresivamente..-se que es mas k tu amigo..es como tu hermano..es mas..tu se lo presentaste a serena..pero no crees k de algún modo la estas presionando

-presionarla.?

-suspira.-haruka..dime k le dijiste..?le dijiste k la extrañabas..le dijiste que te dolió su partida tan repentina..le dijiste k la querías..?

-yo..

-lo mira sonriendo..-hay haruka eres tan impulsivo..de seguro lo primero k le dijiste fue k nuevamente vería a darien..

-pues..

-suspira..-lo sabia..

-no se michiru pero se que darien es el único capas de hacerla feliz..lo conozco..y se k..

-lo mira y niega un poco..pero después lo besa haruka felizmente corresponde el beso..-

SYS 

Llego a su departamento.. la lluvia cada vez era mas intensa..la luz de su departamento comenzaba a fallar..

-Suspira.. con agonía y se dirige a la cocina al parecer.. a buscar algunas velas pues la luz amenazaba con irse..de repente un fuerte trueno se escucho ella se asusto un poco la luz por breves segundos se fue pero regreso..

-tranquila serena solo es una falla de luz..-se decía así misma mientras buscaba unos cerillos los encontró y los coloco junto a las velas..nuevamente suspiro pero esta vez con un poco de tristeza al ver su mesa, una mesa k solo amenazaba con un solo asiento y un plato..

**flash back**

estaba feliz darien la había invitado a cenar..se extraño un poco pues no la cito en el lugar de siempre si no k en su departamento..inmediatamente cuando llego toco el timbre..

-darien..-seguía felizmente tocándolo..en breves instantes la puerta se abrió y salió darien vestido con un elegante traje ella se sorprendió un poco y por consiguiente se sonrojo..

-pe..pero darien..-

-el la miraba y deposito un beso sobre su mano..-adelante princesa la cena esta servida..le ofreció la entrada con una reverencia y cual fue la sorpresa de serena al ver una magnifica cena servida sobre la mesa acompañada con una velas..-

-pero..darien..-lo dice muy feliz y lanzándose a sus brazos para después besarlo..

**fin flash back..**

su mirada empezaba a nublarse pero en cuanto noto k una lagrima quería salir inmediatamente la limpio rozando su dedo índice sobre su rostro..-que tonta..-iba a tomar asiento cuando..el timbre inesperadamente sonó..se extraño un poco..

-quien..-se dirigió y abrió y se cual fue la sorpresa al verlo ahí frente a ella ,empapado..y con una hermosa rosa roja.

SYS 

-suspira viendo los carros pasar solo traía un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.. acababa de salir a pesar de k la serena le había dicho k podía salir ella prefirió terminar con su trabajo.. estaba esperando algún taxi pero paresia como si los hubiesen borrado del mapa ninguno pasaba ya estaba pensando en irse caminado cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ella..

-te llevo..?- lo dijo bajando un poco el cristal dejando ver su rostro ella sonrió y afirmo..

SYS 

-Sonríe..-sabes sinceramente pensé k me dejarías afuera bombón..-la mira mientras ve como llega con un poco de te caliente y se lo da..-gracias..

-suspira..-no soy inhumana

-sonríe-me alegra..a..¡atchu.!-estornudo..serena lo mira y suspira..

-se puede saber que hacia en medio de la tormenta joven kou..

-la mira con molestia.. y suspira..-por k quería saber el por k de esa mirada..

-ella se extraña..camino asta su departamento solo para eso?-de..de mi mirada..

-sonríe..-bombón..tu mirada estaba triste..y..y yo solo quiero saber por k..

-lo mira..-mi vida no es de su incumbencia ya que solo soy..

-la mira dulcemente rozando su dedo índice sobre su mejilla cosa la extraño y logro robarle un rubor y ese latir..-te equivocas..-.sonríe..-lo es..

-ella lo mira..no sabe k hacer o como reaccionar simplemente Seiya no dejaba de sorprenderla como es k lo lograba? Como es k lograba ponerla en esa clase de situaciones..?-yo..-lentamente sus rostros empezaron a cercarse..su respirar cada ves se sentía mas cerca.. su latir cada vez se aceleraba mas y mas..y..y.. ¡atchu! Un estornudo inesperado de Seiya rompió aquel mágico momento pero sin querer o sin saber por que serena sonrió.. Seiya igual sonrió pero ahora se maldijo a el mismo o mas bien a su nariz por romper el momento..-lo..lo siento..-

-suspira..-por que te interesa saber de mi vida..si..si yo..

-la mira..-por que..por que.. yo se k debajo de esa persona fría..y sin sueños se esconde una persona gentil..y soñadora.

-lo mira mas k extrañada..-y..y k te hace pensar eso..

-el sonríe..y mira hacia la nada..-tu mirada..

-mi..mi mirada..pero..

-suspira..-tu mirada suele tener mas de una expresión..y sabes cuando sonríes..cambia totalmente y se convierte en una muy hermosa..por eso es k me preocupe al ver esa mirada de tristeza hoy por la mañana..

-te.. te preocupaste por mi..?

-sonríe y la mira..-si..y. a.¡atchu!-nuevamente un estornudo serena nuevamente sonrió.. --por k no te das un baño?

-que?..-ahora fue Seiya el extrañado..

-serena lo mira. y suspira..-si enfermas no se podrá gravar el comercial de mañana..y..y solo atrasaría mi trabajo..

-el sonríe..-deacuerdo..se puso de pie

-el baño esta en el fondo a la derecha...-el la mira y sonríe..y se dirige al baño aunk en el camino solo estornudo..serena lo miro algo incrédula y rió tontamente acaso será k este era el momento en k podría volver a soñar? No lo sabe pero.. eso es lo k en ese momento le gustaría pensar..solo en eso..

SYS 

-y..y le hacías tan tarde en la empresa..

-suspira..a. lo que pasa es k quería terminar mi trabajo..

-ya veo..

-y..y tu..a..no quiero decir..-trato de justificase pues solo cruzaba algunas palabras con el y no se le hacia propio tratarlo de tu el sonrió pues pareció adivinar sus pensamientos..

-Taiki..puedes solo decirme Taiki..-sonríe y suspira..-y estaba buscando a Seiya..

-a..a Seiya ..?

-si veras al termino del programa fuimos a casa pero después salió y bueno nos preocupamos al ver k ano regresaba así k supuse estaría en la empresa pues la señorita serena vino hacia acá..

-ya veo pero la señorita Tsukino salió por la tarde..y Seiya nunca vino..

-ya veo..suspira con agonía.. y con preocupación pues la tormenta esta empeorando..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA..**

**H**ola lo siento pero esk no puedo simplemente no puedo me encanta ser mala siii! adoro serlo y ahora esta maldad llego a este fic jaja y se k mas de una me va a ahorcar por dejarla ahí pero en fin espero actualizar pronto pues ahora k regrese a este fic les esperaran muchas sorpresas.. pues mi imaginación esta a mil por hora..solo espero continuarla como la esperan y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Se despide por ahora su amiga..

**AISHITERUKOU **


	7. enseñame a soñar II

**Capitulo VI**

**Enséñame a soñar**

**Parte II**

la vacilación de la luz comenzó...serena se encontraba..encendiendo algunas velas

**flash back**

-sonríe..-señorita serena Tsukino..-se pone de pie pero instantes después se arrodillo frente a ella..-acepta usted ser mi legitima y bella esposa..

-sonríe..-yo..si acepto..-lo dijo feliz colocándose una hermosa sortija de oro en ella un hermoso diamante incrustado -

fin flash back..

-si no la enciendes pronto.. te quemaras..-se sorprendió al escuchar la voz había olvidado k Seiya estaba ahí..

-yo..

-sonríe..-permíteme.-tomo el cerillo y el termino encendiendo la vela..

-se..Seiya pero..-lo mira algo incrédula y con sonrojo pues..solo traía la toalla en la cintura..el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo..-(solo imagínenselo ok).Seiya noto su mirad y al ver como estaba también se sonrojo pero de vergüenza..

-lo..lo siento pero toda mi ropa esta mojada y..

lo mira reojo volteando a otra dirección pues si una vez mas lo veía no sabia de lo k seria capas..-(créanme k si estuvieran en su posición harían lo mismo. O o. no?) lo..lo único k le puedo prestar es mi bata para dormir...eso en lo k se seca tu ropa...lo dijo algo nerviosas Seiya solo sonrió y coloco ambas manos sobre su hombro..-gracias..y..tu habitación?

-suspira..-al fondo..

-bien enseguida vuelvo..-tomo una vela y se dirigió a la habitación , serena al ver k entro suspiro de alivio sentándose en el sofá..solo tocándose el pecho y tratando de calmar su rubor y su acelerado corazón..

SYS 

-aun no llega..?

-no.. y no se adonde aya ido..Taiki ya me preocupe..

-si..yo también lo estoy..

-donde estas?

-suspira.-en medio de la ciudad parece k hubo un accidente..y el trafico esta muy lento..

-ya veo si llega te aviso..

-si...-suspira colgando..-

-to..todo bien..

-la mira..-aun no llega..

-crees k le aya pasado algo?

-suspira.-no lo se solo espero k no..hay y esta maldita tormenta solo empeora las cosas..!

-sonríe..-descuida de seguro lo sorprendió por ahí y solo se esta refugiando en algún sitio..

-sonríe –si tal vez..-los autos empiezan a moverse lentamente..

SYS 

estaba solo dando vueltas por el departamento la luz estaba muy baja..

-suspira..-donde te abras metido Seiya..donde..-cuando el teléfono suena rápidamente se dirigió a el y lo tomo..

-diga..

-Yaten? –se escucho una dulce voz femenina..

-se desconcertó un poco .será ella?-quien..?

-vamos apoco tan pronto te olvidaste de mi..

.-mi..mina?

-sonríe.-si soy yo..

-vaya k sorpresa..

-si lo se..-suspira-sabes te veías muy guapo por televisión..

-suspira..-y..y como conseguiste..

-bueno ya sabes..a la gran mina aino no se le pasa nada..y-suspiro del otro lado..-y..y como están..?

-bien..

-ya veo..Yaten

-si?

-yo..-cayo un momento no sabia si decirlo...-yo..

-y como vas con artemis..

-se sorprendió un poco..-a..yo..-duda en decirlo su mirada empezaba a cristalizarse..-bien..bien..-termino diciendo con una risa fingida..

-ya veo..

-suspira..-bueno creo k llame un poco tarde no?

-a..bueno son las 11 y..

-sonríe..-lo se..salúdame a Seiya y a Taiki..en..en cuando pueda los vuelvo a llamar..

-si..

-te dejo me dio gusto saludarte..adiós..-colgó rápidamente.

Yaten suspiro colgando..esa no era la mina k conocía..algo le había pasado..y el lo sabia..

SYS 

Sonrió un poco al ver lo ridículo k se veía con la bata de serena pues era color rosa..nunca pensó k tuviera esa clase de gustos..suspiro un poco para después desviar un poco la mirada hacia su tocador a pesar de k solo había poca luz y la vela alumbraba muy poco pudo distinguir un cajón entre abierto sonrió tenia la intención de serrarlo..pero la curiosidad hizo k lo abriera aun mas y se sorprendiera un poco al ver su contenido ..

-esta todo bien?..-serena iba acercándose..

-a..si..si.-rápidamente lo serró pero aun seguía muy sorprendido por el contenido..

-por k tardaste..?-entro a la habitación Seiya estaba de espaldas pero al voltear serena no evito soltar tremenda carcajada..al verlo..Seiya se puso mas rojo k un tomate..pero después sonrió dulcemente al ver lo hermosa k lucia riendo auk fuera solo para burlarse de el..

-si tienes algo mucho mejor k esto? me gustaría saberlo..-lo dijo algo molesto y acercándose a ella...

-lo..lo siento..-intento calmarse pues se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado ya había olvidado la ultima vez que había reído así..-pero..te vez..

-suspira.-si lo se ridículo..

-pues el rosa te sienta muy bien..

-tu crees?-lo dijo algo inocente provocando una cálida sonrisa..departe de ella..nuevamente ese latir..-

SYS 

se encontraban en la sala bebiendo un poco de café..cuando el teléfono sonó...

-diga..?

-haruka ..

-darien.!-lo dijo sorprendido michiru quien estaba con el también se sorprendió..

.-si soy yo acabo de llegar..

.-sonrió-bien espérame en el aeropuerto voy para aya..

-si..-ambos colgaron..

-así k ya llego..-lo dijo michiru acercándose un poco..

-si así es..iré a recogerlo..enseguida vuelvo..

-suspira..-haruka..

-si.-la mira algo impaciente pues le urgía irse...

-ten cuidado

-descuida..-se acerca a ella y la besa para después salir..

-suspira viendo el cerrar de la puerta..cuando nuevamente suena el teléfono..quien será a estas horas..?-se dirige al teléfono y lo toma..

-diga?..

-mi..michiru?

-se sorprendió un poco por la voz..pero después sonrió ampliamente..-mina..

-sonríe..-si soy yo..disculpa la hora pero...

-sonríe..-no te preocupes sabes k para ti siempre tengo tiempo..ocurre algo..?

-michiru..

-si?

-tengo miedo..

-que..-no entiende miedo? de k? -miedo..

-suspira-yo..- pero solo se escucha su sollozar..yo..

-suspira preocupada..-donde estas..?

-.acabo de llegar..

-estas aquí en estados unidos?

-si..

-donde..?

-en..en el hotel lord..

-voy para aya..-rápidamente cuelga y sale..

SYS 

-ambos están sentados en la mesa en aquella mesa que solo amenazaba con un solo sitio se convirtió en una hermosa mesa para dos..ya k las velas le daban un poco de ambiente..el silencio a diferencia de los demás eran muy acogedor..ambos comían en silencio..

-y..-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo por lo k la risa en ambos no se hizo de esperar serena cayo al darse cuenta de k estaba doblegando demasiado su carácter..y eso no podía permitirlo..

-tu primero bombón..-lo dijo dulcemente..

-suspira tratando de calmarse..-tus hermanos saben k estas aquí..?

-mis hermanos..-se extraño un poco pero después de recordar k había salido ya desde hace tiempo lo asusto un poco sabia k le esperaría un largo sermón en cuanto llegara mas una buena regañada..-rió nerviosamente..-no. me salí sin permiso..

.sin permiso..nuevamente rió para sus adentros...-no cree k los preocupara..

-tal vez..-suspira y se pone de pie..-me permites hacer un llamada..?

-si claro..

-gracias..no tardo..-sonrió y se dirigió a la sala serena solo suspiro algo calmada..como era posible k se estuviera doblegando..

SYS 

se había preparado un poco de café ya eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana..cuando el teléfono sonó..

-diga?

-Yaten..

-Seiya!

-si soy yo..-rió nerviosamente..

-se puede saber donde rayos estas!-lo dijo muy molesto pues de no ser por el ya se encontraría durmiendo placidamente..

-pues..

-estoy esperando sabes lo preocupados k estamos por ti..!

-sonríe..-lo se y lo siento..pero..

-donde estas iré enseguida..

-a..no creo k sea necesario además..la tormenta pues..

-suspira..-donde estas..?

-a..no me lo creerías si te lo dijera..

-inténtalo..

-sonríe mirando a serena de rojo..-en casa de bombón..

-que! Estas en casa de serena..

-si..-lo dice algo bajo y tapando un poco la bocina pues su voz la pudo notar serena.. -si..estoy en su casa..

-baya..pues..

-sonríe..-bueno solo te aviso para k no te preocupes avísale a Taiki si?

-suspira..-deacuerdo...Seiya..

-si..

-solo..-suspira un poco-procura no hacerte mas daño..-lo dice algo bajo y colgando Seiya se extraño un poco pero después sonrió, se alegro de k Yaten se preocupara por el pero lo k mas le agrado fue k no contestara Taiki pues le hubiera esperado una gran sermón..

SYS 

-bien por fin llegamos..-lo dice agobiado pues se atoraron en el trafico por mas de tres horas.. -amy?-volteo a verla pero después sonrío al ver k estaba dormida.. iba a acercarse a ella cuando su móvil sonó..

-diga..?

-Taiki soy Yaten..llamo Seiya y esta bien..

-ya llego?

-no parece k no lo veremos asta mañana

-k..y donde esta..?

-no me lo creerás..

-pues..

-sonríe..-te espero para k hablemos..solo quería k lo supieras para k ya no te preocuparas .. a k hora llegas..?

-en un par de minutos

-bien te espero..

-suspira mirándola le paresia ver aun hermoso ángel dormir así k la movió un poco..-amy..amy..

-lentamente abrió los ojos pero y se sorprendió y la vez ruborizo pues lo primero k vio fueron unes hermoso ojos violetas..-yo..-se incorporo algo apenada..-lo..lo siento..-bajo la mirada avergonzada.. pero Taiki lo único k hizo fue verla y reír dulcemente..

SYS 

suspira tomando asiento en el sofá serena venia con un poco de café...

-gracias..-sonríe tomando la taza..

-suspira..-tu ropa se secara pronto así k..

-sonríe -.. si lo se tendré k quitarme tu hermosa bata..

se extraño un poco ..-acaso se esta burlando joven kou..por k ahora mismo podría sacarlo de mi casa así como esta...-

-a..no de ninguna manera..es solo k..

-suspira..-lo se..me imaginaba de otra forma y no lo culpo pues..

-sonríe..-no te equivocas

serena se extraño un poco..su rubor empezaba a aumentar

- sabes me alegra k me estés mostrando tu verdadero yo..

-mi..mi verdadero yo..

-sonríe y la mira dulcemente..-cuando te reíste..tu sonrisa inundo de gran calidez tu habitación .sabes tienes una hermosa sonrisa y no se como es k no se la quieres mostrar nadie..?

serena se extraño un poco ¿mostrar a nadie..?su mirada empezó a cristalizarse y a inundarse de tristeza Seiya lo noto a la perfección..-a los k se las e mostrado..han terminado dañándome..

-k..?-se extraño un poco acaso estaba confiando en el? Suspiro e inesperadamente la abrazo..serena se extraño aun mas... nuevamente ese rubor y ese latir tan reconfortable empezaron a invadirla..-serena se separo de el solo mirándolo...y pensando k tal vez en sus zafiros encontraría la respuesta a ese latir..Seiya la miraba de igual forma..ambos empezaron a cercarse peligrosamente a los labios del otro, sus respiraciones estaban cada vez mas cercanas..y..y lo hicieron se besaron..primero fue un tímido beso..pero después se convirtió en uno suave y dulce que ambos disfrutaron..cuando inesperadamente serena se separo de el parándose bruscamente..

-lo..lo siento..no..no se k me paso..yo..

-Seiya sonríe y se puso de pie..y la tomo de los hombros..-yo se lo k paso..lo k pasa es k te gustaría volver a soñar ..no es así?

-yo..-no sabia k hacer por k ahora..? por k ahora esto? por k ahora k pensaba k los sueños ya no existían aparece el y le quiere mostrar todo lo contrario..-yo..no..

-la mira..-sabes..a mi también me gustaría volver a soñar..

-que..?.se extraña un poco..también?

-Seiya sonríe..y toma asiento..-suspira ciertamente no era nada fácil recordarlo pero pensó k era el momento de k al menos alguien supiera su dolor serena se extraño aun mas..-suspira..-no hace mucho..conocí el amor..-sonríe un poco..-bueno. en realidad .lo k pensaba era el amor..-empezó a relatar en su mirada se notaba tristeza serena lo noto y se sentó a su lado no sabiendo por k pero..pero sintió la necesidad de escucharlo..Seiya sonríe al verla su lado..-se llamaba kakyu..nos conocimos desde la secundaria..era una chica muy hermosa.. le pedí k fuese mi novia..-sonríe..-nuestra relación empezó como un hermoso cuento de hadas..éramos muy felices a pesar de k nos separamos por nuestros estudios seguimos en contacto.. poco después le pedí k se casara con migo..-serena se sorprendió con forme avanzaba su historia su mirada iba cambiando totalmente de expresión.- pensaba k de ahora en adelante estaríamos siempre juntos..k juntos cumpliríamos nuestros sueños..pero..

-pero..?..-lo pregunto ciertamente esa historia le recordó a la suya Seiya sonrió amargamente..-

-suspiro..-no era eso mas k un simple sueño..de la noche a la mañana cambio totalmente termino alejándose de mi -suspiro-.supongo por k no tenia nada k ofrecerle..y..-.serena se extraño un poco nada k ofrecerle?..momento k no se supone k ahora era un integrante de un famoso grupo musical?...-yo...Seiya noto su mirada y sonrió para si enverdad se interesaba por el? Nuevamente suspiro mas calmado y le ofreció un tierna sonrisa y mirada..-sabes..me fascina tu sonrisa..

-yo..-empezó a ruborizarse..nuevamente lo estaba logrando.. -por que?..

-mm.-se extraño un poco y volteo a verla

-por que..por que me dices todo esto..

-sonríe..-por k se que al igual k yo necesitas volver a creer en los sueños..

-suspira..-creer..?-niega un poco..-no lo creo..yo..yo ya no puedo volver a soñar..

-suspira y la mira..-tan grave fue la forma en k los destrozaron..

-suspira su mirada empieza a cristalizarse..-tan grave como..k me llevo a convertirme en esto..en una persona fría..sin emociones..sin ilusiones..sin..-pero Seiya callo su palabras con su dedo índice..

-sonríe..-te equivocas..si tienes emociones..tu sonrisa es una de ellas..

-yo..yo no se cuando fue la ultima vez en k reí

-sonríe y la mira dulcemente..-yo si..

serena lo mira extrañada..-hace..diez minutos..cuando te burlabas de lo lindo k lucia..

-serena se extraño aun mas como es k lo lograba..como es k después de tanto tiempo había llegado el..k..con su sola voz..con su sola mirada..y con sus pocas palabras..la obligaban a soñar..sin saber la razón correcta o la respuesta correcta sonrió de nueva cuenta..aunk con lagrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos..así es empezó a llorar..después de tres años de prometerse a si misma no volver a derramar una sola lagrima mas..lo hizo..lloro pero esta vez en forma de desahogo y no de..no de coraje..de impotencia..y de debilidad..Seiya sonrió mirándola y la abraso de nueva cuenta..la abraso para consolarla..no..mas bien para conseguir un consuelo mutuo..la luz termino yéndose..y ambos quedaron solos en la obscuridad de la noche..en la obscuridad de la sala..aunk ..no tan obscura pues ambos estaban descubriendo una nueva luz en sus vidas..auk claro no seria nada fácil mantenerla encendida..ya k no muy lejos de ahí..

-genial un apagón ..

-sonríe..-parece k no la veras asta mañana..

-si así es..-suspira-haruka..

-si..

-gracias..

-suspira.-no me des las gracias..aunk..-lo mira..-antes de verla me gustaría k me dijeras k le hiciste..

-si..si lo se..-sonríe..-pero descuida tenemos toda la noche para conversar..y vaya k será larga pues párese k la luz no regresara asta la mañana..

-suspira..-bueno al menos.. la tormenta esta cesando..

-si..ya es algo..-sonríe haruka sigue manejando..

continuara...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**H**ola si tarde en actualizar pero bueno gome ok .ja en fin k les pareció..les gusto?..como se dieron cuenta ya aparecieron otros personajes por ahí..y si aun le falta desarrollo a la historia empezando por mina..y kakyu mas adelante saldrán los k hacen falta y los k tengan k salir. jaja sii ya llego darien.. k pasara ahora? Lograra el perdón de serena..? bien espero sus reviws no se les olvide si..agradecimientos a..

**Mikou tenouh**: hola si ya actualice..no fue rápido pero bueno al menos algo es algo no?..jaja me gustaría saber tu opinión así k espero reviw ok

**Serina**: gracias por tu reviw me alegra k aun la estés siguiendo..y bueno darien no llego a interrumpir..pero créeme pasaran muchas cosas en el cap sig jaja

Y a todos los demás muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.. se despide por ahora su amiga

**AISHITERUKOU**


	8. doloroso recuerdo

Capitulo VII 

**Doloroso recuerdo**

Termino separándose de el pero lo hizo, le mostró una cálida sonrisa..-gra..gracias...

-el sonrió..-sabes aun no te escucho..supongo k ese añillo de compromiso tiene mucho que..-cuando serena se paro bruscamente..

-a..anillo..-lo dijo sorprendida pero después lo miro mas k molesta..-te atreviste a revisar mis cosas..

-yo..-lo hizo Seiya metió la pata y vaya k la metió..no sabia que decir –yo..no fue mi intención solo..

-suspira un poco tratando de calmarse..tal vez había llegado el momento de k alguien supiese el por k de su cambio tan repentino..-yo

-suspira y se pone de pie..-lo siento..bombón yo..lo siento no era mi intención revisar tus cosas solo..

-iba a casarme..

-que?..-Seiya la vio algo incrédulo acaso quería decirle el por k de su sueños destrozados...

-se llamaba darien..-empezó a relatar algo melancólica pero después sonrió sarcásticamente para continuar su relato..-Darien Chiva..

-bom..bombón..-lo dijo en un susurro solo viendo su triste mirar y nuevamente tomo asiento a su lado para escucharla mejor acercando una vela junto a ellos para solo quedar alumbrados sus rostros en medio de la sala..

-mi..mi hermano me lo presento..acababa de recibirme como publicista..en la universalidad de Tokio..fue durante la ceremonia..

flash back..

-serena..-haruka se acerco a ella..

-haruka..-sonrió ampliamente y se lanzo a su brazos..-

-felicidades gatita..-la abraso

-gracias..-se separo de el con una gran sonrisa..

-sonrió separándose de ella..-quiero que conozcas a alguien..

-a..a alguien?-lo dijo algo extrañada..

-sonrió..-así es..-lo decía mientras que por detrás de el se acercaba un apuesto chico de cabellera corta y unos ojos azules bastante profundos..-mira el es darien chiva.-.serena lo miro con sonrojo pues le pareció muy atractivo..-

-darien ella es serena mi hermana..

el chico al vela sonrió..y le ofreció su mano..-es un placer haruka me a hablado mucho de ti..

-sonrió y le extendió la mano.-mu..mucho gusto..

**fin flash back..**

-a si k fue tu hermano el k..

-suspira.-si..-sonrió un poco..-no se pero creo k desde un principio el quería k me acercara a el...

-ya veo..

SYS 

-Así k aquí es donde te estas quedando..

-si así es..

-y vienes con ella..

-sonrió..-si así es michiru esta aquí..de echo ella me ayudo a localizarla..

-sabes aun no entiendo como es k le hizo para desaparecer por tres años..

-sonrió..y abrió la puerta aunk se sorprendió un poco la ver todo en total oscuridad..-michiru!!-comenzó a llamarla pero nada..

-suspira..-tal vez salió..

-a esta hora?..será mejor que la llamare a su celular..

-bien mientras tanto buscare alguna velas..

**SYS**

-gracias...-lo dijo mientras tomaba la taza de café en manos solo la miro con una mirada bastante melancólica..

**-**suspira y tomo asiento a su lado acercando una vela..-mina..por k me dijiste k tenias miedo..acaso artemis te hizo algo malo..?

-la mira y medio sonríe..-soy una tonta michiru..

-que..-se extraño-por..por que lo dices..?-suspira mira el movimiento de su café michiru se extraña aun mas pues esa definitivamente no era la mina k conocía y algo grave le había pasado..pero después algo llamo su atención algo k no estaba totalmente segura de k existiera pues la oscuridad le impedía ver con claridad pero quería seccionarse así k tomo la vela y la acerco a su rostro..y se sorprendió al ver su mejilla un pequeño corte en ella..-te golpeo..?..-lo dijo sorprendida y algo enfadada..

-mina no dijo nada solo intento mantener la mirada en ella pero las lagrimas una vez mas la vencieron michiru la miro con compasión y la abrazo..

-tengo miedo michiru..tengo mucho miedo...-lo decía mientras la seguía abrazando..

-suspira y se separa de ella..-pero como?..-cuando su móvil sonó..

SYS 

-A si k esta en casa de serena..

-si puedes creerlo!!..-suspira..

-sonrió..-tal vez ella es la indicada..

-sonrió sarcásticamente..-Taiki la obscuridad te hace daño..ella? la señorita no tengo emociones la indicada? Por favor..

-sonrió..-bueno es una suposición además..no se parece ser k a ella también le simpatiza nuestro hermano..-

-suspira..-tal vez...-sonrió un poco y lo miro..-sabes..hablo mina..

-mi..mina!!-lo dijo sorprendido..-mina aino!!

-si..

-sonrió..-vaya y..y k te dijo..

-nada..

-que?.-se extraño..-vamos Yaten como k nada si siempre k nos habla no para de hablar..

-suspira..-algo le paso..

-que?..-se extraño aun mas..-acaso te dijo algo..?

-no..pero..-lo miro algo preocupado..-si el imbesil de artemis le hizo algo te juro k .esta vez la pagara muy caro..-lo miro muy decidido Taiki solo suspiro mirándolo pues sabia k aunk no lo reconociera Yaten le tenia un cariño muy especial a su amiga de la infancia..

SYS 

-y k sucedió después..?

-suspiro un poco..-me pidió k fuese su novia..sabes..me sentí tan feliz la escuchar esas hermosas palabras..-lo miro sonriendo un poco..-fueron una palabras muy hermosas..lastima k solo eso eran, solo palabras..-termino diciendo melancólicamente

flash back..

darien la había invitado a salir estaban en cerca de un hermoso lago..

-darien este lugar es hermoso..

-sonrió..-lo se es por eso k te traje aquí..sabes algo serena..

-si..?..-lo miro feliz..

-se que no hace mucho empezamos a salir y a conocernos pero..

-si..-lo miraba con curiosidad...-

-suspira y la tomo de las manos..-sierra los ojos si..?

-la miro algo incrédula pero lo obedeció y serró los ojos..

-bien ya puedes abrirlos..-sonrió al ver lo k había frente a ella un hermosa rosa roja

-da..darien..!..-lo dijo feliz y sonrojada..-

-hermosa princesa...-se arrodillo frente a ella.-le gustaría ser mi novia

-yo..-tomo la rosa mas k feliz..-

-sonrió y se pudo de pie para después besarla apasionadamente..

**fin flash back**

-suspiro…-así k esa es la razón por la no te gustan las rosas rojas..

-k?..-se extraño un poco pero después recordó como Seiya entro a su oficina el mismo día k se la dio tal vez la vio en el cesto pensó.-yo..

-sonrió.-descuida ahora k se tu razón procurare no darte rosas de ese color..-sonrió aun mas

-serena lo miro y sonrió.-no..no es k no me gusten solo k..

-lo se aun te duele..

-suspira y afirma..- pensé k ya lo había superado pero..pero tan solo el ver el rojo.

.-te entiendo muchos recuerdos vienen a ti..-serena lo mira algo extrañada enverdad la estaba comprendiendo?..

SYS 

-Suspira..- esta con una a miga me dijo k pasaría la noche con ella..lo dice mientras toma asiento a su lado..suspira y lo mira-bien me lo dirás?..

-lo mira..-creo k ya no tiene caso ocultarlo..

-darien..eres mi amigo pero..

-suspira..y sonríe..-lo se..pero descuida k tengo una buena justificación para ello?

-justificación?

-sonrió-..si..

-darien que le hiciste?..tan grave fue..?

-sonrió y lo miro.-créeme haruka k si no hubiese sido grave serena no hubiese desaparecido a tan solo unas horas de..de casarse con migo..

-haruka lo mira algo incrédulo. darien nota su mirada y empieza relatar lo sucedido...

SYS 

-fueron días de ensueño..enverdad lo amaba..-lo miraba Seiya solo la veía con detenimiento

-y..y por k..por k no te casaste..?-lo pregunto intrigado..

-serena sonrió melancólicamente ciertamente ese recuerdo era el mas doloroso pero sabia k había llegado el momento de recordarlo..

-por..por k me engaño..

-te engaño?..-lo dijo incrédulo pues por lo k le relato y aunk le doliera tenia k reconocer k darien enverdad la amaba..-

-suspira y sonríe un poco..-si..pero sabes me alegra al menos haberme dado cuenta antes de la boda..

-k?..

-suspiro..-me di cuenta a tan solo unas cuantas horas de casarme.. ese día me pare muy temprano pues por la emoción no pude dormir así k quise verlo antes del gran momento...

**flash back**

sonrió mirando fijamente el edificio traía una bolsa en mano pues quería mostrársela hermosa figura de porcelana k adornaría el pastel..una bonita pareja de recién casados.. suspiro abriendo la puerta al estar dentro lo primero k hizo fue dirigirse al elevador...al estar dentro lo único k rondaba por su mente era el de besarlo pero de momento un extraño presentimiento inundo su corazón..mas no quiso darle importancia..al fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron..y..y la bolsa..k traía en manos cayo pesadamente provocando k la figurilla se rompiera.. acompañada de lagrimas..

-da..darien..!..-lo dijo sorprendida .pues darien estaba besando a una hermosa pelinegra...darien volteo sorprendido..

-se..serena yo..-pero no dijo nada mas pues serena se apresuro a serrar las puertas de elevador y desaparecer...

**fin flash back**

-k??..-un enfadado haruka se puedo de pie..-darien como te atreviste!!-lo dijo bastante molesto..

-suspiro..-antes de k saques conclusiones déjame decirte por k lo hice..-lo dice viéndolo fijamente haruka duda pues por lo k le dijo ya empezó a comprender a su hermana..

-suspiro mas calmado..-pues mas vale k sea una buena explicación pues si no me convence a mi dudo mucho que lo hagas con serena..

-sonrió un poco..-gracias..

-veras la razón fue por k-..

**SYS**

-así k..lo viste besando a otra..-lo dice con preocupación pues se puede imaginar lo doloroso k fue para ella esa escena

-.sonrió un poco-..si..pero..pero lo k mas me dolió fue ..fue ver a la persona k estaba besando..

-a..acaso la conocías..?

-sonrió un poco..-si

-y..quien era..?

-era..-suspiro un poco ciertamente no era nada fácil decirlo...-era mi mejor y única amiga..

-tu..tu amiga?..-lo dice sorprendido..pues ahora sabe el por k le es difícil confiar en las personas..-bombón..yo..-no sabe k decir pues le parece increíble el k alguien se aya atrevido a engañarla de tal forma..y peor aun con su o la k se decía ser su mejor amiga..-

-ahora entiendes por k..por k no puedo confiar en nadie..ahora entiendes por k no puedo creer en los sueños..entiendes por k no puedo confiar me nadie..-lo dice ya no conteniendo sus lagrimas pues esos recuerdos le dolían en el alma..-entiendes..baja su mirada apretando con fuerza sus puños..pero desistió un poco al sentir unas suaves manos sobre las suyas..y volteo un poco ilusa la mirada para solo encontrarse con una cálida mirada de proveniente de unos hermosos zafiros..-

-la mira dulcemente.. -los sueños si son frágiles no lo niego pero..-se separa de ella mirándola..-pero tu puedes lograr que esa fragilidad desaparezca

-pero..pero como..dime como..-aun llora con la mirada agachada solo se ve como las lagrimas caen sobre sus delicadas manos..

-haciéndolos mas fuertes..

-serena se sorprende y lo mira enverdad lo estaba logrando nuevamente su corazón empezaba a latir..empezaba a latir pero ahora con mas fuerza..

-se..Seiya yo..

-shh..-le sonrió cubriendo sus labios con su dedo índice..-no digas nada..-solo..solo déjame ayudarte..-le sonrió y lentamente empezó a acercarse nuevamente a sus labios..-déjame ayudarte a fortalecerlos..-sonríe..-por k sabes..a mi también me gustaría soñar de nuevo..-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa chocando su frente con la suya..para k ambos quedaran mirándose fijamente..

-serena no sabia k decir enverdad el seria capas de ayudarla..el seria capas de devolverle sus ilusiones y sus sueños..y no lo hizo no dijo nada solo atino con acercarse a su labios ambos sentían el suave respirar del otro y lo hicieron ambos unieron su labios para formar un tierno y dulce beso..en ese momento la luz del edificio regreso..

**SYS**

-lo mira incrédulo pues duda en creerle..-en..enverdad eso paso?

-suspira..-te lo juro..-lo miro decidido..-haruka lo único k quiero es recupérela..la amo..nunca deje de amarla..

.suspira..-pues..si eso es verdad te ayudare...

-en verdad?..

-si pero..

-pero..

-si ella no esta dispuesta a perdonarte.. yo respetare su decisión entiendes..

-si haruka.. pero descuida se k ella me perdonara ya k..no lo pero siento k ella aun me ama..

-lo mira..-pues te deseo suerte amigo..-lo dijo algo misterioso..

.por k lo dices..acaso ay alguien mas?..

-sonrió ..-no se si sea alguien mas pero..hay un chico..

-un chico..

-lo conocí cuando fui a ver a serena y créeme en su mirada se notaba el interés por mi hermana..

-sonrió..-descuida.. por que se k ella aun no me a olvidado..

-suspiro..-si tu lo dices..

**SYS**

-gra..gracia por venir michiru..

-sonrió..-descuida ya sabes k para eso estamos las amigas..-lo dice mientras venia de la cocina..

-menos mal k la luz ya regreso..

-si ya es algo..-sonrió

-mina..si enverdad quieres k te ayude tienes k decirme k es lo k paso..?

-suspiro y la miro..-michiru tu sabes por k acepte irme con artemis no?

-suspira y la mira..-si..por k el era el único capas de ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño...

-si..-sonrió con melancolía..-pero fue a un precio muy caro..

-la mira –lo se..te alejo de tus seres queridos..mina aun no entiendo por k aceptaste irte me dijiste k el te ayudaría a cumplirlo pero no me dijiste como? Lo ultimo k supimos de ti fue k eras una modelo exitosa y k salías con el..

-suspira..-lo se..lo se..también Yaten lo sabe..

-Yaten?-hablaste con Yaten..?

-si

-y..y le dijiste..

-no..-se apresuro a decir..-claro k no..-sonrió..-además apenas acabo de conseguir su teléfono..

-sonrió.-entonces ya lo sabes..

-si-sonrió mas animada..-sabes me alegra k hayan cumplido su sueño..

-michiru sonrió..-si a mi también sabes ya estaba dudando de ellos..

-por k lo dices..-parece no entender pero después la mira -..lo dices por Seiya verdad?

-sonríe un poco..-si por el, sabes k esa lo hizo sufrir mucho..

-ayy!! es verdad esa kakyu como la odie cuando me entere...-lo digo creando un aura maligna y serrando lo puños..-

-sonrió con nerviosismo pues la expresan de mina era de una muy enfadada aunk sonrió pues esa era la mina k ella conocía..-

-que te parece si mañana vamos a verlos..

-que?..a..a verlos..

-sonrió..-si

-pero no se como encontrarlos esta ciudad es muy grande solo tengo su teléfono podríamos llamarlos y.,.

-a..no de ninguna manera se sorprenderán mas si es una sorpresa..

-pero..

-sonríe..-descuida se donde encontrarlo pero lo k ahora debe preocuparte es de ocultar eso..

-k?..-se sorprendió un poco pero después se toco con melancolía su mejilla. michiru la vio y sonrió

-ya k no creo k quieras k Yaten la vea o si?-la miro con complicidad y mina termino ruborizándose..-ella sonrió y afirmo..-

**SYS**

-ya es tarde parece ser k si se quedara en su casa..-lo dijo el peliplateado..

-sonrió..- si eso parece..bueno creo k ya no tiene caso esperarlo la tormenta ya seso y no tarda en amanecer lo mejor será dormir auk sea un poco pues mañana se firmara el comercial..

-es verdad ya lo había olvidado..-suspiro un poco melancólico..

-aun sigues pensando en mina..

-eh?..-sonríe un poco..-no puedo evitarlo esa no era la mina a la k conocía..

-sonrió..-descuida lo mas seguro es k mañana llame ya tendrás tiempo para preguntar..

-si creo k tienes razón..-sonrió..-bien k descanses..-sonríe y se dirigió a su habitación..Taiki sonrió de igual, forma y se dirigió a la suya..

**SYS**

Una hermosa pelirroja bostezo un poco su avión acababa de aterrizar el vuelo le fue muy cansado..no traía mucho equipaje salió en busca de un taxi..y lo consiguió..

-a donde la llevo señorita..-lo pregunto una ves k entro ella lo miro y sonrió..-

-conoce algún hotel

-por supuesto..-lo dijo y arranco..-

-por cierto a oído hablar del nuevo grupo musical..-lo dice algo intrigada el taxista sonrió un poco..

-si sus canciones no dejan de escucharse en la radio..

-ya veo..y de casualidad no sabe donde se están hospedando..

-mm..temo decirle k no..pero..

-pero..-lo dijo con una mirada llena de esperanza..

-se k Tsuki se esta encargando de su publicidad

-Tsuki?

-si es una empresa muy importante en el medio

-ya veo..-sonrió-muchas gracias por su información no sabe lo mucho k me a servido..-lo dice sonriendo

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

**H**olatiempo sin saber de mi verdad pero descuiden como lo dije en STARLIGHT mi imaginación e ingenio han vuelto así k espero no tardar tanto en actualizar ok por k a mi pesar y eso pienso esta historia a pesar de k no tuvo un comienzo interesante ya esta tomando forma y cada ves esta mas interesante jajaj en fin k pasara ahora? Darien la convencerá..? y quien creen k aya llegado? Mm solo les diré k las cosas se les complicaran a nuestra parejita jaja en fin muchísimas gracias por su reviws y seguir mi historia ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga..

**AISHITERUKOU**

Ya esta la actualización en **AMARTE **y la próxima será en la inocencia de una niñez...


	9. sueño no durable

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Sueño no durable...**

La lluvia había cesado la luz termino regresando por completo y ellos..y ellos se habían quedado dormidos..solo abrazándose..solo disfrutando.. de ... tal vez ,un nuevo sueño...

Los primeros rayos de sol k anunciaban un nuevo día terminaron por despertarlos..

-abrió lentamente sus hermosos zafiros para encontrase con una hermosa rubia descansando placidamente sobre su pecho..sonrió besando dulcemente su frente lo k provoco el despertar de aquella rubia..-buenos días bombón..

-sonrió mirándolo –buenos días..Seiya..-pero después al recordar algo se paro rápidamente y tomo su reloj..-ay no!!-lo dijo alarmada..

-que sucede?..-lo pregunto..

-ya es tarde la grabación será en una hora..si no nos apresuramos podría..-pero ya no dijo nada mas pues sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un inesperado y dulce beso..

-se..Seiya..-lo dijo algo ruborizada..

-sonrió..-aun hay tiempo..

-sonrió..pero ala vez suspiró incorporándose en el sillón..

-sucede algo..?-pregunto con preocupación..

-Seiya..yo.-no sabe k decir.-yo creo k..-suspira.-lo k paso anoche yo..

-sonrió y coloco su mano sobre su hombro haciendo k volteara a verlo..-lo se estas confundida..

-Seiya..-lo dijo en un susurro ¿enverdad sabe lo k esta sintiendo en este momento? el beso su frente y le sonrió tiernamente.-no te preocupes se k no será fácil pero te prometo k te tendré paciencia..

-yo..-sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarlo..-gracias...

**SYS**

-Así k piensas ir ahora mismo..-lo dice pues estaba acomodándose el cuello de su blusa frente al espejo..

-sonrió volteando..-si..así es no quiero perder mas el tiempo..

-darien..

-si..

-suspira..-no será fácil lograr el k te escuche..

-sonrió un poco.-lo se pero estoy seguro k ella aun me ama..tanto como yo a ella..

-suspira..-solo espero k no empeores las cosas..

**SYS**

-Crees k ya este en el estudio?..

-no lo se tal vez..

-sonrió..-llevaremos a luna..?

-si no puede quedarse sola...-sonrió mientras la tomo en su brazos y suspiro un poco..

-sigues preocupado por mina verdad?

-a...yo.-suspiro y medio sonrió..-si Taiki es que..

-descuida lo mas probable es k llame mas tarde..

-si..solo espero k enverdad tengas razón..-al decirlo ambos salieron..

**SYS**

-no crees k sospecharan si llegamos juntos bombón?..-lo decía mientras serena abría la puerta de su auto ambos estaban en el estacionamiento..

-suspiro..-pues si pero..es que solo falta media hora...

-sonrió un poco y coloco su mano en la barbilla al parecer ya estaba pensando en algo..y sonriendo la miro..-ya se..

SYS 

Se le había echo algo tarde..pero como sabia que serena era muy puntual no se preocupo en lo absoluto estaciono su convertible y se dirigió a los elevadores ya arriba solo una cosa rondaba por su mente esta vez aria asta lo imposible para tener a serena..solo..solo para el...pero en el momento en k la puertas del elevador se abrieron esa idea desapareció de su mente una hermosa chica de cabellera verde y una mirada enigmática lo esperaba con una sonrisa...

-buenos días señor diamante..-lo dijo en tono seductor diamante suspiro algo resignado y con molestia..

-buenos días Esmeralda veo k ya estas mucho mejor..

-si..el resfriado fue pasajero así k en este momento me pondré al tanto..-se acerco a el y fugazmente le robo un beso en los labios..pero después inesperadamente le dio una cachetada..-

-estas loca o k te pasa!!-lo dijo con molestia..sobandose un poco la mejilla..

-sonrió..-la secretaria de Tsukino ya es otra..-sonrió..-vaya me voy por 3 semanas y tu..-pero cayo al momento de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos..diamante al separarse le sonrió..-déjame ponerte al tanto si..-le sonrió nuevamente pero en forma seductora..

SYS 

-crees que se sorprenderán?..-lo dice emocionada

-por supuesto k si mina..ya veras k al k mas le va a legra verte es a Yaten..

-tu..tu crees..-lo dijo algo emocionada..

-por supuesto k si..-la miro y le sonrió..

-suspiro y sonrió..-ay muero por verlos..

-si pero ahora el problema será k nos dejen verlos...-lo dijo algo preocupada mientras estacionaba el auto..

SYS 

sonrió bajando del auto...-crees k ya aya llegado..?

-lo mas seguro es k si escuche k se firmaría un comercial el día de hoy con el nuevo grupo musical y como esta empresa se esta haciendo cargo de su publicidad pues..

-suspiro..-en ese grupo esta el?..

-quien..?-sonrió al recordar..-a kou..no lo se tal vez..

-suspiro..-bien abra k conocerlo..-ambos se dirigen a la entrada pero antes de llegar a ella haruka se sorprendió al ver un auto bastante familiar..¿michiru aquí? pensó.. –

-sucede algo haruka..

-a..no..no entremos..-ambos entran..

SYS 

-buenos días amy..-saludo amablemente Taiki aunk provoco un sonrojo en ella.

-bu..buenos días..-saludo tímidamente..

-ya llego Seiya?..-pregunto Yaten..

-Seiya..?..se sorprendió..-acaso no viene con ustedes..?

-como aun no llega..?-esta vez fue Taiki el sorprendido..

-nego..

-suspira..-y la señorita Tsukino..?-pregunto Yaten

-pues..ahora k lo dicen ya tardo demasiado..-en ese momento se abrió el elevador..dejando pasar a dos sujetos salir de el tanto Taiki como Yaten solo los miraron...

-buenos días..-hablo uno de ellos..-

-buenos días..-correspondió el saludo amablemente amy...

-sonrió..-podría decirle a la señorita Tsukino k su hermano haruka esta aquí..-lo dijo sonriendo Yaten y Taiki se sorprendieron al escuchar hermano..

-lo siento pero la señorita Tsukino aun no..-en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió..para k de el saliera..

-Seiya!!-dijo incrédulo Yaten al verlo con la ropa del mismo día de ayer..haruka solo volteo a verlo con algo de enfado darien al ver esa mirada la descifro a la perfección y supo k el era el chico del k le había hablado haruka..y sonrió..un poco..

-hola..-lo dijo sin preocupación pero después volteo a ver con algo de desagrado haruka..ciertamente se estaba formando una atmósfera no muy reconfortable..en ese sitio..

-amy tosió un poco llamando la atención..-lo siento pero la señorita Tsukino aun no llega..

-Seiya sonrió..-a es verdad..-lo dijo llamando al atención de todos..

-que sucede?-pregunto Taiki..

-sonrió..-bombón acaba de llegar y me dijo k nos esperaría abajo en el estudio...

¿bombón? acaso se refería a serena cuando dijo bombón..eso no le agrado para nada a haruka y mucho menos a darien...darien iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llego diamante..

-suspira la ver a Seiya aunk se sorprendió al verlo con la misma ropa del día anterior... acaso...?-ya llego serena..

-a..si esta abajo en el estudio..

-y k esperan vayan..-lo dijo refiriéndose a los hermanos kou aunk antes de k abordaran el elevador diamante alcanzo a lanzarle una no muy agradable mirada a Seiya..aunk mas bien de advertencia...Seiya solo sonrió al verlo cosa k lo molesto un poco..

-y..y ustedes son..?..-ahora lo dijo refiriéndose a darien y a haruka

-haruka suspiro un poco y le extendido su mano..-haruka..haruka Tsukino..(ja se oye medio raro pero weno recuerden k son hermanos ok)

-diamante se sorprendió- no sabia k serena tuviera hermanos..

-sonrió un poco..-pues si así es soy su hermano..

-pues mucho gusto diamante black dueño de esta empresa..y usted es..?..ahora solo refiriéndose a darien..

-sonrió extendiéndole su mano..-darien chiva..

-chiva..-pensó por un momento...para después sonreír -acaso las empresas moon son de su propiedad..?

-sonrió y afirmo..-si así es..

-vaya y k lo trae por aquí..-lo dijo pensando en k tal vez eran negocios..

-temo k es una situación personal..-lo dijo con algo de cinismo en su palabras a diamante lo noto a la perfección por lo k supo k este era alguien bastante arrogante.

-bien siendo así..pues podrían esperar a serena en su oficina o..o tal vez bajar al estudio..

SYS 

-Mina segura es por aquí..?-lo dijo algo preocupada como es k ya llevaban mas de una 10 minutos dando vueltas en círculos..

-bueno..pues el letrero decía "entrada"..así k al menos ya estamos a dentro..

-michiru la vio ilusa...-mina..no lo mejor hubiera sido preguntar por ellos?

-ay michiru quien te entiende..-lo dijo algo molesta..

-que?..

-me dijiste que querías sorprenderlos y si les avisan de nuestra llegada pues no seria sorpresa así k ahora aguántate..ven vayamos por aquí..-lo dice abriendo una puerta mas michiru solo sonríe ilusa pues le parece algo extraño k todas las puestas del la planta baja se conecten entre si...

-bien...

SYS 

Ya todos estaban en el estudio...

-menos mal k lo k anunciaremos será ropa Seiya..

-que..y por k lo dicen..?-lo dice algo iluso

-como k por k..Seiya traes la misma ropa del día de ayer..

-a..bueno pues..-se pone algo nervioso..

-sonrió..-y no solo eso si no k algo me dice k algo tiene k ver con el buen humor de la señorita Tsukino..-lo dice desviando un poco la vista Taiki y Seiya voltean a hacia la misma dirección pero Seiya sonrió cálidamente al verla se encontraba sonriendo cálidamente y dando algunas ordenes a los encargados del mobiliario..

-tal vez...-suspiro un poco..-ahora vuelvo..-al decirlo se alejo de ellos..

-sonrío..-Seiya ha vuelto..

-que..-se extraño un poco Yaten...-a k te refieres.

.-solo míralo Yaten estas sonriendo como antes..

-pu..-suspira pero después sonríe era verdad Seiya estaba sonriendo como antes ahora estaba platicando amenamente con serena..-es verdad.

-entonces si..

-no lo se aun tengo trabajo...-lo dijo mirándolo ahora ya se sentía viva y la sonrisa y el dulce mirra le salían como por arte de magia..

-mm entonces me quedare con tigo..

-que.? -se extraño..enverdad te quedaras asta que termine..

-claro..además k tan aburrido puede ser..

-sonrió..-créeme no lo sabes..

-a..no..- al miro con seducción..

-nego sonriendo Seiya sonrió y la tomo por los hombros viéndola fijamente quería besarla..sentir nuevamente ese sabor adulce... ese sabor a la esperanza de un nuevo sueño..serena lo noto por lo se separo ruborizada..-Seiya..no aquí nos pueden ver..

-sonrió..-que importa si no ven..

-como k importa..si..

-disculpen..-un señor llego a interrumpir..

-que sucede?..-dijo serena tomando u poco de compostura..

-bueno el vestuario ya llego así que seria correcto k se lo probaran para comenzar a grabar..

-bien gracias..-lo dijo serena para después voltear a ver a Seiya..-bien ya escuchaste..-lo dijo autoritariamente-

-Seiya la miro como niño regañado..-bien bien a la orden mi bombón..-lo dijo en tono juguetón pero antes de marcharse le robo un beso fugas beso k no paso inadvertido por un chico k acaba de llegar..

-así k después de todo si paso la noche en tu departamento..

-a..yo..-se ruborizo un poco..

-sonrió..-no te preocupes solo te pido k no lo hagas sufrir..-

-serena se sorprendió ante el cometario del castaño pero después sonrió y afirmo..-descuida..por cierto..-lo miro..-el vestuario ya llego podrías decirle a Yaten k pase a probárselo..

-sonrió y afirmo serena al verlo alejado suspiro aun le paresia tonta la idea de estar soñando de nuevo..de tener nuevamente la esperanza de k los sueños en verdad siguen existiendo...pero después algo llamo su atención una puerta abriéndose pues no era cualquier puerta si no k era la puerta de a bodega donde guardaban cosas k ya no servían aunk lo k mas le sorprendió fue ver salir a dos señoritas desconocidas para ella..

-genial se ensucio mi vestido..-lo dijo la rubia molesta sacudiéndose un poco..

-suspiro..-bueno al menos ya estamos adentro..-afirmo la de cabellera aguamarina-

-es verdad!.-lo dijo mas k feliz al ver a varias personas de aquí para aya con vestuario , con algunos muebles y con cámaras y luces..

-donde crees k estén..?

-no lo se..tal vez..

-se puede saber como entraron?..-una voz las hizo voltear y estremecer..

**SYS**

Sonrió viendo como es k ya estaba casi todo listo para el comercial se habían entretenido mas de la cuanta arriba pues cuando estaba a punto de bajar llego el señor sukishuro y entraron a conversar un poco..

-vaya me doy cuenta de k ya todo esta listo diamante..

-si así es se filmara el comercial algunos anuncios ya están listos..

-veo k no me metiste cuando decías k la señorita Tsukino era una persona muy eficiente..

-pues k te puedo decir..por cierto el concierto cundo será?..

-en dos semanas..y es por eso k vine..pues creo k estaría bien algunas fotografías y posters autografiados...

-me párese bien..-ahora ambos se acercan a donde esta serena con dos chicas..

-así k conocen a los hermanos kou..

-si así es y lamentamos haber entrado por la parte trasera pero es que queríamos darles una sorpresa..-dijo sensatamente la de cabellera aguamarina..

-ya veo pero ahora no creo k las puedan atender pues..

-m...mina-lo dijo al no creer lo k sus ojos veían.. mina al escuchar la voz reconoció e inmediatamente se lanzo a los brazos de quien provino..

-Yaten!! -Serena miro la escena algo incrédula..

-vaya como no encontraste..-lo dice Taiki..

-para k preguntas Yaten si sabes k para molestarnos mina tiene integrado un radar..

-oye!! Que quisiste decir eh??-lo dijo enojadamente viendo a Seiya serena aun miraba..-pero sabes también te extrañe- ahora fue a Seiya al k abrazo serena al ver ese abraso sintió un golpe directo al corazón y no supo por k pero se molesto un poco..

-y k para mi no hay abrazo..

-michiru...-sonrió Taiki mirándola y enseguida la abrazo..

-siento interrumpir su reunión familiar pero tenemos k grabar un comercial..-lo dijo firmemente y algo molesta alejándose Seiya sonrió al ver su reccion y fue tras ella..

-que acaso hice algo malo..-lo dice mina inocentemente

-Taiki nego..-no..solo k pues parece k serena esta celosa..

-serena?..-michiru al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió acaso ella era serena bueno cuando la vio si le encontró algo de parentesco a la hermana de haruka pero en verdad era ella? vaya k si había cambiado pues en la fotografía lucia diferente peinado y su figura no estaba tan desarrollada..-celosa..por k lo dices Taiki..

-bueno pares ser k ella y Seiya se entienden..

-michiru se sorprendió pero ala vez sonrió...-ya veo..

-bombón..espera..no te enfades..solo es mina una amiga..-lo dijo tomándola de la mano..

-suspiro tratando de recobrar compostura pues le pareció ilógica su forma de actuar..-no estoy enfadad es solo k..

-sonrió..-en mi corazón solo hay espacio par ti deacuerdo..-le sonrió mirándola serena se ruborizo..dios como lo lograba ella se preguntaba.. e iba a besarla cuando alguien llego..

-vaya vaya..pero k bien trabajas serena..

-di..diamante..-lo dijo algo nerviosa..-yo...

-es mi culpa lo k pasa es k..

-ya se k es tu culpa kou..-lo dijo firmemente viéndolo Seiya en ese momento se enfado y lo miro decidido..

serena temía lo k podría ocurrir..y suspiro un poco..-lo siento diamante tienes razón no estaba haciendo mi trabajo.. Seiya ve con tus hermanos y diles k empezaremos ahora mismo..

-suspiro un poco pero sabia k no podría hacer nada mas pues podría causarle problemas a serena y eso era lo k menos quería..-bien..-y se alejo..-

serena suspiro mirando diamante..-comenzaremos en cinco minutos deacuerdo..

-bien..a por cierto..

-si..

-tienes visitas..

-vi..visitas..

-si están en tu oficina..

-quienes son..

-tu hermano y un tal..darein chiva..

-da..darien...darien chiva..?

_**continuara...**_

_**H**ola jaj si ya volví jaj no es k no lo quiera seguir ni nada por el estilo es solo k bueno y se k no es excusa pero mis exámenes ya empezaron y tengo k estudiar por lo k el actualizar me cuarta trabajo ya k no encontró mucho tiempo disponible pero weno tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible ok...ahora si volviendo al fic..k tal les gusto? Ay espero k si.. k pasara ahora? Ya llego darien y esa molestia de serena k abra sido? jajá y k creen aun falta una espinita por hay si falda la kakyu esa llegara en el sig cap por lo k espero lo lean ok jaja esperare su reviws no se les olvide ya k así se si enverdad les esta gustando esta trama k cada vez se pone mejor jaja en fin muchas gracias por no olvidarse de este fic agradecimientos a..._

_Serina: hola si tarde en actualizar pero weno ya esta y me gustaría saber tu opinión.._

_Orkidea:. No es k la deje incompleta si no k tardo en actualizar así k esperare tu reviw ok.._

_Michiru tenouh: bienvenida a mi fic espero no lo dejes de leer ok.._

_Y a todos los demás que siguen mi fic pero k por alguna razón no dejan reviw mil gracias por leerlo les prometo actualizar pronto ok..._

_En fin por ahora se despide su amiga_

AISHITERUKOU 


	10. enfrentando el pasado

Capitulo IX 

**Enfrentando el pasado...**

**Parte I**

-da..darien..darien chiva?-su mirada cálida cambio drásticamente a una asustada y sorpresa aunk mas de susto..por k?..por k ahora? eso se preguntaba..

-diamante se desconcertó por la mirada..-estas bien..?..

-a..yo..yo..-no sabia k decir como reaccionar..

-diamante..-esa voz hizo k diamante volteara..y suspirara..

-k sucede..

-sonrió...-el señor akima acaba de llegar...

-bien enseguida iré...-de nueva cuanta suspiro pero con algo de preocupación pues aun la mirada d serena se veía muy asustada..-tengo k irme hazte cargo..

-serena solo afirmo y diamante dio media vuelta para retirarse al elevador..

-ahora k ya regrese mas vale k te mantengas alejada de el te queda claro..!!-lo dijo esmeralda con una sonrisa triunfante y subiendo al elevador con diamante..

-da..darien..-susurro..

-listo bombón..-llego tomándola por el hombro..-bombón?..volvió a llamara pues no contestaba..-serena..

-suspiro y volteo a verlo..

-bombón estas bien?..-la miro con preocupación pues su mirada ahora no expresaba nada..

-yo..-trato de sonreír un poco pues ni ella misma sabia lo k ahora le ocurría.-si...si..ve con tus hermanos enseguida empezaremos...

-segura?..-lo dijo no muy convencido..

-si..-volvió a sonreír Seiya no quedo muy conforme con esa sonrisa expresada pero tuvo k conformase..por ahora..

-esta bien..-sonrió besando su frente para después marcharse con sus hermanos la grabación empezaría...

SYS 

-me parece increíble k serena ahora sea vicepresidenta..-lo decía darien el cual estaba observando por la ventana con una sonrisa..

-si a mi también..aunk mas me sorprende lo ordenado k esta todo este lugar..

-darien sonrió..-es verdad siempre era muy desordenada recuerdo la vez en k fui a su departamento muy temprano aun estaba en pijama y toda su ropa ...y cojines del sillón tirados por toda la sala..-termino riendo..

-haruka lo miro con una sonrisa

SYS 

Iba saliendo del hotel...

-taxi..-llamo y un auto se paro frente a ella..sonrió subiendo..

-a donde la llevo señorita..

-a Tsuki por favor..

**-**enseguida.-sonrió poniendo en marcha el auto

-sonrió mirando por la ventana..-"estoy segura de k aun no me a olvidado"

SYS 

Observaban como la grabación transcurría..

-no crees k Yaten se ve muy guapo..-lo decía mina viendo como Yaten posaba para una fotografía..

-michiru la miro..-mina..

-si..

-suspira.-por k nunca le dijiste k estabas enamorada de el.

-k!!?-se sonrojo y la vez sorprendió pero después sonrió melancólicamente..-por k el siempre me vio como a una hermana pequeña..-suspira..-el..el mismo me lo dijo..para el..para el solo soy su hermanita..-sonrió un poco

-mina..-cuando su móvil sonó..lo tomo y por la pantalla noto el nombre sonrió..-es haruka me permites..

-claro..-

-donde estas..?

-sonrió..-con mina y tu?

-estoy en Tsuki..

-michiru al escuchar eso se sorprendió acaso el estaba ahí..?..-y..y darien también..

-si así es hoy mismo aclarara las cosas con mi hermana..

-ya..ya veo..-después debió su vista hacia donde estaba serena la cual estaba hablando con un sonriente Seiya..-sabes algo haruka..

-si..

-k pasaría si serena ya tiene a alguien mas..

-que..?..por..por k lo dices..

-a no..por nada solo suposiciones..

.-suspiro..-bien donde están tal ves pase por ti para ir a cenar y sirve de k conozco a tu amiga..

-a..-sonrió un poco..-no creo k sea posible..también estoy con unos amigos y después de k acaben de hacer su trabajo saldremos a comer todos..no te molesta verdad?

-a..-sonrió un poco..-no por supuesto k no solo..

-sonrió..-descuida..hoy en la noche estaré solo para ti..-lo dijo con seducción lo k provoco un ligero rubor en haruka..

-deacuerdo..cuídate preciosa..

-si tu también-..-sonrió colgando..en realidad no quería decirle donde estaba pues no quería causarle problemas a Seiya además tenia interés por conocer a serena ya k si ellos salían lo mas probable seria k Seiya la invitara también..

SYS 

-y k te dijo..?

-sonrió guardando su móvil.-esta con mina parece k ira a comer con ella y algunos amigos..

-amigos?

-sonrió..-darien conozco a michiru así k me quedo tranquilo..

-suspira..-si tu lo dices..espera dijiste mina..

-si por.

-de casualidad no será mina aino..

-aino..-se extraño un poco..-si creo k si así se apellida por k la conoces.

-conocerla haruka aparece en las portadas de las revistas..era una modelo muy exitosa

-era?

-sonrió un poco..-bueno no estoy muy enterado pero parece ser k desde hace algún tiempo desapareció del medio..

-ya veo..no lo se tal vez si sea ella..

-después desvió su vista hacia el reloj..-no crees k ya tardó demasiado..?

-si es verdad..y si bajamos al estudio..

-pues..

SYS 

-eso es todo..-suspiro mirando a los chicos los cuales sin dudarlo dos veces se dirigieron a las chicas..excepto Seiya k fue con serena pues durante la grabación su mirada la noto bastante distante...

-bombón..segura estas bien..?-lo dijo con preocupación..

-sonrió un poco..-si..descuida.-suspira.-bueno creo k eso es todo y yo..yo..

-serena..-hablo serio y la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia un pequeño rincón del estudio..

-k..k sucede ..?..-pregunto extrañada..-si..si diamante llega y no ve pensara k..

-me importa muy poco lo k piense..bombón ahora mismo me dirás k te pasa..-lo dijo mirándola..serena no sabia k decir su mirada empezó a cristalizarse..-darien..-dijo en su susurro

-k?..al escuchar ese nombre en su corazón empezó a formarse un hueco dentro de su corazón..-

-darien..-volvió a decirlo pero ahora se aferró el solo abrazándolo..-darien esta aquí..esta aquí..en mi oficina esta aquí..

-que..-Seiya se sorprendió acaso el hombre k destrozo su sueños e ilusiones estaba ahí.?.apretó su puños con furia rebaba muy en el fondo con no verlo pues no sabia de lo k seria capas..no sabia k decirle..pues podía imaginarse lo k sentía..-bombón..-se separo un poco de ella..serena lo miro aun resbalaban pequeña lagrimas..-qui..quieres verlo..?-lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta pero sabia muy en el fondo k si serena quería acabar con su sufrimiento tendría k enfrentarlo..

-se sorprendió pero después nego..-no..no se si este lista..no..no lo se..

-Seiya sonrió dulcemente y delicadamente seco su lagrimas..-recuerda que yo estoy contigo deacuerdo..-nuevamente la miro sonriendo serena sonrió pero nuevamente se lanzo a abrazarlo Seiya correspondió el abrazo..

-enverdad se quieren..-lo dijo mina viendo a la pareja..

-si eso parece..-lo dijo Yaten.-por cierto k las trajo asta aquí..

-a..bueno pues..-mina sonrió con nerviosismo..

-k les parece si todos vamos a comer y me dicen como es k esa chica logro lo k ninguna otra..

-a k te refieres michiru?

-como k a k Taiki..-sonrió-a k Seiya nuevamente creyera en el amor..

-bueno pues..

**SYS**

-a..aquí es..-lo dijo algo sorprendida viendo el edificio

-si así señorita aquí es Tsuki..

-vaya..-sonrió-gracias..-pago y bajo del taxi...-suspiro un poco y entro a las instalaciones rápidamente se dirigió a recepción...

**SYS**

-ya estas mejor..-lo decía mirándola

-ella afirmo..-si..gracias..

-el la miro..-bien vamonos...

-irnos..

-si iremos a comer con mis hermanos ya veras k te simpatizaran mina y muchiru son muy buenas personas...

-pero yo..

**-**bombón..-suspiro y la tomo de los hombros..-yo te quiero..y no me gusta verte así..pero..-suspiro-pero si enverdad quieres subir yo..

-a..no..no..-se apresuro a decir .-es solo k..

-sonrió..-k te parece si le digo Taiki k suba y k te disculpe con ellos..

-en..enverdad..

-claro k si además tal vez invite a amy..

-a..amy..

-si..-sonrió..-

SYS 

-enverdad k si tarda por k no bajamos..?

-suspira..-lo mejor será irnos..

-irnos haruka pero..

-suspira..-se donde vive k te parece si mejor la esperas en su departamento..

-suspira..-deacuerdo –sonrió.. ya ambos salieron afuera diamante iba saliendo de su oficina..

-ya se van caballeros..

-si..parece ser k serena esta muy ocupada..

-pues si tiene muchos pendientes solo saldrá a comer y regresara..por cierto..

-si..

-serena sabia de su visita..

-k..-ambos se extrañaron..

-pues..

-sonrió..un poco...-disculpen mi atrevimiento..-sonrío..-compermiso..

-se..se retira señor...-hablo amy..-

-si..iré a comer- se dirige al elevador y sube esmeralda salió segundos después y subió al elevador haruka y darien sonrieron un poco para después bajar ellos también..ya se iban...

SYS 

-pero por k!!-lo decía una furiosa pelirroja

-suspiro..-ya se lo dije señorita en este momento están ocupados y yo no tengo autorización para dejarla entrar...

-pero..

-en verdad lo siento..

-pues mas lo va sentir cuado los vea y la despidan por no dejarme entrar!!-lo dijo furiosa y ya se iba cuado inesperadamente choco con alguien..

-lo..lo siento..-se disculpo..

-sonrió al ver ala chica muy hermosa pensó..-no hay problema acaso ocurre algo..

-sonrió un poco..-bueno es k no me dejaron entrar a ver a Seiya..

-Seiya?..-se extraño pero después sonrió un poco..-a se refiera Seiya kou un integrante del nuevo grupo..

-si el lo conoce..?

-pues..para k lo busca..?

-soy su novia..

-su novia?..-se le quedo viendo extrañada pero después se le ocurrió algo..-temo k no lo podrá ver..

-y..quien es usted parea decirme algo así..

-soy diamante black dueño de esta empresa..-la chica se sorprendió..

-a.yo..

-sonrió..-no se preocupe en este momento no puede verla pero puedo darle su dirección..

-enserio!!-lo dijo emocionada..

-si así es..

-pues muchas gracias..-sonrió pues pensó seria mucho mejor..

SYS 

-mucho gusto..-sonrió extendiéndole su mano..

-el gusto es mío..y nuevamente nos disculpamos por entrar de esta manera..-dijo la de cabellera aguamarina...

-serena sonrió y Seiya la rodeo por la cintura..-entonces nos vamos..

-serena afirmo y los demás igual..michiru solo rogaba con k no se cruzaran con haruka y darien en el camino..

SYS 

-entonces si..

-sonrió..-deacuerdo..

-bueno vamonos..por cierto gracias por vigilar a luna..

-no hay problema es una linda gatita además no da mucho problema..-lo decía mientras la alzaba pues estaba echada sobre una pequeña manta..

-bien entonces vamonos..

-si..

**SYS**

Estaban en el estacionamiento...haruka estaba apunto de subir a su auto cuando nuevamente le llamo la atención un auto..-"será ella"

-sucede algo haruka..?

.-a..no..bueno si ese auto de ay es idéntico al de michiru..

-en serio..-lo dijo darien mirándolo..-bueno no creo k sea el de ella o si?..bueno lo digo por k la llamaste y te dijo k estaba con mina..

-sonrió ..-si es verdad tal vez se parece demasiado..-sonrió subió y lo puso en marcha ya después de salir del estacionamiento las puertas de elevador se abrieron pero haruka pudo notar a la perfección desde el retrovisor a michiru aunk prefirió ya no regresarse..tal vez se la imagino penso...

Taiki..

-k sucede?

-suspiro..-las personas k estaban en mi oficina..-al oír eso Seiya se detuvo..

-sonrió..-descuida cuando subí amy me dijo k ya no estaban

-es verdad se fueron minutos antes de k Taiki subiera..

-ya..ya veo..-lo dijo algo enigmática..

SYS 

-así k esta es su dirección...-lo decía una hermosa pelinegra..mientras veía unos papeles..

-si me costo trabajo conseguirla pero aquí esta y.. no se para k la quieres rei..-le respondió una castaña..

-suspiro y medio sonrió..-creo k ya es tiempo de aclarar las cosas..además..ella tiene k saber la verdad..

-tal vez pero no crees k ya es demasiado tardé..y si..ya tiene a alguien mas..

-no lo creo lita..serena no es del tipo de personas k olvidan un amor de un día para otro..

-pero..

-suspira..-descuida estoy segura de k darien también la esta buscando para aclarar las cosas y yo solo iré para no k no quede duda de nada..

-deacuerdo..entonces te acompaño..

-muchas gracias lita..

-descuida además ya había reservado dos boletos de avión..

-sonrió..-bien entonces hoy mismo nos iremos a estados unidos..-.sonrió después ambas mujeres salieron

SYS 

El camino fue muy agradable ya había olvidado lo k era estar rodeada de amigos pues Taiki de rato en rato volteaba a ver a amy..y solo terminaba apeándola..Seiya la iba abrazando y en cada susurro k le daba lograba robarle un rubor inesperado.. mina y Yaten estaban bromeando mientras k michiru iba en su propio auto menos mal k la carretera era de doble carril e iba a la par de ellos

-estas bien bombón..-lo decía pues aun se notaba preocupación..

-serena lo miro y afirmo..-si..no te preocupes..Seiya..

-si..-..

-muchas gracias por comprenderme..

-Seiya le sonrió cálidamente..-descuida puedo imaginarme lo k se siente..-si..si kakyu hubiese llegado yo también me abría negado a verla..-la miro..

-serena suspiro..-aun la..

-a.no claro k no..creo k..ya lo supere..y mas ahora k tu me estas enseñando a soñar de nuevo..

-Seiya..-sonrió Seiya estaba acercándose a sus labios serena solo esperaba ese contacto pero...

-pit..pit..-el inesperado claxon de una sonriente michiru los hizo voltear..Seiya con una sonrisa furiosa y serena con una cálida sonrisa..Seiya en ese momento bajo el cristal..

-a caso no tiene nada mejor k hacer señorita..-lo dijo Seiya gritando..-

-michiru sonrió..-no..aun no encuentro nada mas divertido k esto..por cierto serena podrías decirme como lograste k este chico se viera tan lindo aun enojado..-eso hizo k Seiya se ruborizara..serena se desconcertó pero después no supo por k pero empezó a reír.. Seiya se desconcertó pero después sonrió y miro a michiru la cual le guiño el ojo..para después serrar el cristal..sin duda alguna estaba logrando lo k quería k su bombón se olvidara por un momento de la situación en la k estaba, pero después se pudo a pensar en k hubiese echo si la k hubiese llegado era kakyu y no darien...ahora ni el mismo sabia si lo k le dijo a serena era verdad..prefirió dejar el tema en paz... por ahora.. pues sabia k tarde o temprano serena tendría k enfrentar su pasado y lo único k lo tranquilizaba ahora era esa risa... esa risa k solo le dedicaba a el...

continuara..

Hola si ya aki k rápido ¿no? jajaj pero weno tal y como anuncie en la actualización de STARLIGHT las actualizaciones a partir de hoy serán algo rapidas..(no tan rapidas como esta pero si abra rapidez jajaj) k pasara ahora? darien ira a verla..y k hay con kakyu? También ira a verlo? Por k Seiya se siente inseguro de su palabras acaso aun la ama..jaj ni yo lo se jaja esta historia puede tomar cualquier rumbo jajaj en fin muchas gracias por su apoyo brindado (auk a veces no dejen reviw jaja ) se despide por ahora su amiga AISHITERUKOU 

_Próxima actualización en_ **AMARTE ** _recuerden k ya esta el cap 13 voy por el 14 y k creen en unos tres cap ya acaba si el final va a estar mega romántico jaj pues ya lo tengo aki en mi loca cabecita si k sigan leyendo.._


	11. soñando antes de la realidad

Soñando antes de la realidad

-darien...darien...- tocaba desesperadamente una pelinegra...una de las tantas puertas de los departamentos asta k por fin se abrió...

-rei?-se sorprendió..-pero k..

-suspira..-darien yo..

-le paso algo a serena?..-lo dijo repentinamente pues en raras ocasiones rei lo iba a ver..

-a..no..-sonrió un poco-..no ella esta bien solo...

-ocurre ago..?-pregunto con preocupación pues rei se notaba algo alterada..

-me..me gustaría hablar contigo ..-suspiro y lo mirar..-.puedo?

-si..claro pasa..-le ofreció la entrada a el departamento segundos después solo sitio el serrar de la puerta tras ella...

**fin flash back**

-si..si no me hubiera empeñado en decírselo...tal vez el y serena ahora...-no evito derramar una lagrima...pero después sintió una mano sobre su hombro dándole apoyo..

-tranquila ya veras como las cosas se aclararan..

-trato e sonreír..- si..tienes razón lita..

**pasajeros con destino a estados unidos favor de abordar por la puerta 6**

-vamos es nuestro vuelo..

-a..si.. "serena espero me perdones…y..y aun sigas amándolo.."

**SYS**

Terminaron llegando a una pizzería pensaron k seria una comida agradable pero nooo al llegar inmediatamente una empleada los reconoció y no evito pedir su autógrafo para después llamar a sus amigas diciéndoles k three lights estaba ahí en su negocio... no pasaron ni 10 minutos para k la pizzería estuviera repleta de fans frenéticamente locas gritándoseles pidiendo autógrafos y por k no robándoles unos cuantos besos cosa k esta decir de mas k no le agrado para nada a mina y a serena pues al parecer el k mas llamaba la atención era Seiya..michiru solo observaba la actitud de serena mientras Seiya luchaba por quitarse de enzima a unas cuantas al solo ver la mirada de advertencia k le lanzaba su bombón..

SYS 

-Entonces aquí vive..

-si así es su departamento esta en el 4 piso

-ya veo y como es k lo averiguaste..?

-michiru me ayudo tu sabes k reside aquí en estados unidos

-a es verdad la conociste en Tokio por k fue a exponer una de sus pinturas..

-si así es.. en fin después de k le dije lo de mi hermana ella fue quien me había dicho k le había parecido escuchar de ella..y bueno solo faltaba cerciorarse..

-comprendo..vaya k si fue una suerte el k la conocieras..

-sonrió..-mas bien un regalo divino..la amo darien y se k ella también..

darien sonrió la escuchar eso pues sabia k haruka nunca había sido un chico fácil..

SYS 

-asta k nos deshicimos de ellas..-llego un agobiado Yaten tomando asiento a un lado de mina..

-pues tendrán k acostumbrarse chicos pues esto apenas es el inicio..-lo dijo michiru con una sonrisa..

-es verdad.-lo dijo Taiki –

-y bombón?..-pregunto Seiya pues no estaba en la mesa..

-fue al tocador.. –dijo amy

-sabes Seiya creo k se molesto..

-k..?

-claro k no me moleste mina..-en ese momento llego serena con una cálida sonrisa.. tomando...asiento aun lado de Seiya-yo se k lo k es ser famoso-sonrió..- ya k siempre me a tocado trabajar con gente famosa y de suma importancia en el medio del espectáculo-suspira y la mira detenidamente..-aunk claro eso tu debes de saberlo a la perfección

-mina medio sonrió ya se le había hecho extraño k alguien dedicada a la publicidad no la hubiese reconocido..-si..si..

-por cierto mina k haces aquí?..-lo dijo Yaten tomando la palabra al parecer la hora de explicaciones había llegado..

-bueno pues...-se puso algo nerviosa michiru lo noto por lo k tomo la palabra sabia k si lo diría pero tal vez solo se lo diría a Yaten..

-por k no mejor me cuentan como es k después de todo lo ocurrido cumplieron su sueño..

-todo lo ocurrido..?-pregunto curiosa serena..Seiya cambio un poco de semblante..al igual k los chicos..

-pues...

-a es verdad ..-dijo de repente mina todos voltearon a verla..-yeten aun me debes un helado..doble..

-k..-se extrañó..-aun te acuerdas..

-claro..si fue la primera vez k te vencí..-sonrió orgullosa..

-mina eso fue hace como 12 años

-12 años?..

-Seiya sonrió..-si bombón nosotros prácticamente crecimos con michiru y con mina..

-vaya..

-si así es y éramos la envidia en la secundaria... –dijo mina viendo a michiru la cual asintió..

-la envidia de la secundaria..?-pregunto curiosa amy..

-si pues no todas tenían el privilegio de hablar y estar con los chicos mas guapos...

-es verdad recuerdo k...

y así empezaron a charlar y a conocerse mejor serena poco apoco se sentía en confianza pensaba k tal vez desde k Seiya llego a su vida los sueños llegaron con el.. amy solo sonreía y ponía atención a todo lo k decían mientras k Taiki no evitaba mirarla para provocar ligeros sonrojos en ella..michiru lo único k hacia era mirar a serena y sonreía cada vez k Seiya le robaba un beso fugas o le susurraba algunas palabras provocando un rubor bastante notable en ella..mientras k mina y Yaten solo reían y discutían por algunas tonterías...

SYS 

Estaba recargados fuera del auto mirando el edificio..

-ya es tarde..

-suspira..-si es verdad pero tal vez llegue muy noche recuerda k nos dijeron k solo saldría a comer y k regresaría a la empresa..

-es verdad.-suspira para después sonreír..-sabes algo haruka ..

-si

-se me acaba de ocurrir algo..

-algo?

-sonrió y asintió..-si así es..

-y k clase de algo..

-sonrió..-se lo k le gusta a serena y pues..oye..

-si..

-crees k pueda entrar a su departamento..

-a dentro?

-si..

-suspiró..-bueno a mi me dejaron entrar con la excusa de k había perdido la llave pues el portero k cuida era nuevo pero ahora no lo se..

-suspira..-ya se me ocurrirá algo para entrar..

-y para k quieres entrar?

-sonrió..-ya veras lo único k te digo es k tal vez mañana a primera hora serena a y yo nuevamente estemos comprometidos..

haruka solo sonrió mirando como darien no paraba de sonreír misteriosamente k clase de algo se le habría ocurrido solo eso se preguntaba..

SYS 

-lo siento pero tengo k irme..

-tan pronto serena?

-medio sonrió..-tengo mucho trabajo se han retrazado algunas cosas y..-suspira..-lo siento..

-descuida no hay problema –sonrió-sabes algo me dio gusto conocerte serena.,..

-a mi también michiru..-ambas se estrecharon la mano..

-bueno yo también me tengo k ir..

-si gustas puedes tomarte el reto del día..

-k?..-amy se sorprendió vaya k si cambio su jefa pues cuando llego era una persona algo fría..-pero..

-descuida no creo necesitarte..así k tomate el día deacuerdo calo k mañana tendrás k estar a primera hora..

-sonrió y asintió..-gracias..

-Taiki sonrió..-te llevo a tu casa..

-no..no es necesario..

-insito..

-vamos amy deja k Taiki te lleve..-lo dijo mina..

-pues..

-entonces te llevaras el auto..?

-si así es..-dijo Taiki enseñando las llaves..

-bueno entonces yo llevare a serena y a Seiya de regreso a tsuki..

-k?.pero Seiya..

-sonrió ..-te lo dije no?.. hoy estaré todo el día con tigo además tendremos tiempo libre pues el concierto será asta dentro de dos semanas

-pues si pero..

-entonces no te quejes y deja k el gran Seiya kou se aburra con tigo..-lo dijo sonriendo serena sonrió...mirándolo..-

-esperen y yo en k me iré..?-lo dice mina

-pues..

-Yaten la miro sabia k esa era su oportunidad para hablar con ella pues noto como a pesar de k sonreía y bromeaba no era la misma mina..-yo te llevare..

-mina se sorprendió y se ruborizo un poco.

-pero..

-entones ya esta decidido..-dijo michiru sonriendo..-bien entonces nos vemos..-sonrió y salió seguida de serena y Seiya después salieron Taiki y amy mina aun no se movía ..hacia tiempo k no estaba a solas con Yaten..cuando sintió como la tomo de la mano..para k después ambos salieran...

SYS 

-no lo se..

-ya le dije k soy su hermano se le olvido darme la llave y..

-suspira..-lo siento en verdad perono puedo la señorita Tsikino podría molestarse además me dio ordenes de no dejar entra a nadie a su departamento..

-escuche..-darien lo miro..-necesitamos entrar

- lo siento enverdad...-ya iba a irse pero..

-espere..-llamo darien impidiendo k se fuera..-le seré sincero lo k sucede es k soy su novio y me gustaría darle una sorpresa..

SYS 

Acababan de llegar al edificio michiru acaba de irse...ambos están en el ascensor..serena no decía nada solo pensaba.. asta k Seiya la tomo por la cintura sorpresivamente..haciendo k volteara para mirarlo..

-en k piensas bombón?..

-yo..-suspira...pero después sonríe poco...-no en nada..

-la mira..-es..en el verdad?-lo dijo dudando un poco serena afirmo tristemente pues no quería hacerle daño a Seiya..

-suspira y la tomo por los hombros..-bombón yo..-sonríe..-solo recuerda k yo estoy con tigo deacuerdo..

-serena lo miro realmente se sorprendía por todo lo que le decía Seiya pues en verdad la estaba entendiendo... sonrió sabia k el estaría a su lado y si bien aun no estaba segura de si aun lo seguía amando o no amando al menos sabia k Seiya siempre estaría con ella y k el seria incapaz de dañarla sonrió ampliamente y se lanzo a sus brazos por lo k el se sorprendió pero inmediatamente correspondió..-.gracias...

SYS 

Se encontraba manejando en dirección su departamento cuando su móvil sonó..

-Diga..

-soy yo preciosa..

-haruka..-sonrió..-donde estas?

-estoy en el departamento de serena..

-k?..pero k haces ahí?

-sonrió –solo ayudando a darien con algunas cosas y...

-suspira..-no me digas k darien esta ahí con tigo y dentro del departamento.-lo dice algo ilusa-

-si así es quiere sorprender a mi hermana..

-como? –se asusto un poco.-

-si sabes estoy seguro k con lo k esta preparando mi hermana no durara ni un segundo en..

-y no te as puesto a pensar k tal vez ya ahí alguien mas..!-lo dijo de repente..

-k?..

-suspira..-haruka en verdad quieres k serena sea feliz o lo k quieres es k tu amigo lo sea

-k?.. -se extraño.-no entiendo..que tratas de decirme michiru?

-suspira de nueva cuenta..-olvídalo voy para mi departamento aya te veo-..-después de decirlo colgó no quería decírselo...no por teléfono pero ahora k sabia k Seiya su amigo nuevamente estaba vivo sin importar k lo apoyaría..

SYS 

Suspira sentándose en el sofá..

-k sucede..

-suspira..-no lo se acabo de hablar con michiru..

-así..y k te dijo..vendrá..?

-no lo creo ni tiempo me dio de decirle por k me colgó..

-te colgó?

-si..-suspira y se pone de pie..-tengo k irme te molesta?

-a..no claro k no ademas por lo k vez ya esta todo listo-..

-es verdad serena se llevara un muy buena sopera..

-yo solo espero k me escuche.

-descuida lo ara la conozco te escuchara..

-eso espero

-bueno me voy ..

-si ..si todo sale bien te veré mañana..

-bien..espero tu llamada..-y salió al salir darien sonrió al ver como todo ya estaba listo suspiro un poco y decidió inspeccionar un poco su habitación..

SYS 

Estaban solo caminado el silencio ya se estaba haciendo un poco incomodo...cuando paro de repente y la tomo de la mano sorprendiéndola.

-k..k sucede?

-suspiro y la dirigió a una banca pues estaban por los parques ambos se sentaron..-sucede k ahora mimo me vas a decir k es lo k te pasa..

-pa..pasarme..-sonrió un poco..-no...no se a k te refieres..

-suspira..-mina..te conozco te conozco y se k a ti te pasa algo..y no me voy a parar de aquí esta k me lo digas..

-yo...-suspira para después bajar la mirada..no seria fácil decírselo..Yaten noto el cambio repentino de su mirar por lo k sin pensarlo dos veces la abraso... mina correspondió para k segundos después comenzara a sollozar..

SYS 

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir serena estaba checando algunos papeles estaba muy concentrada o al menos eso paresia pues aunk realmente quisiera concentrarse no podía pues la zafira mirada de Seiya podía sentirla sobre ella cada segundo y cada minuto k pasaba...podía sentir esa calidez k desprendía su mirar suspiro un poco pues pudo escuchar algunos rayones de lapicero sobre una hoja..

-te dije k te aburrirías?

-sonrió un poco..-aunk no lo creas no estoy aburrido.

-a..no..-lo miro no creyéndole y bajo sus papeles a su escritorio para mirarlo..

-no..-sonrió de nueva cuenta..

-y si no estas aburrido k tanto haces..?

-suspiro y sonrió..-pues ..quieres k te diga..

-serena le miro en fue extraña pero después asintió..

-o prefieres k lo cante..

-can..cantar..?

-sonrió..-sabes algo bombón desde k te conocí esta canción a estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y ahora k estoy solo con tigo..y veo lo hermosa k eres yo..

-pero Seiya yo..

-sonrió..-es verdad aunk no lo creas.. sabes me da gusto k me dieras una oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón..por k..sabes..yo en verdad lo necesitaba..

-Seiya..-no sabia k decir esas palabras solo esas palabras bastaron para k una lagrima de felicidad resbalara de sus celestes ojos

-sonrió y se acerco a ella para delicadamente limpiarla y abrazarla..para después empezar a susurrar en su oído una hermosa melodía..

**Tengo que reconocer  
que me sorprendió el amor  
me enamoré de sed  
y tu eres el agua  
**

**Desnudo al aire libre  
estaba mi corazón  
hablando solito  
con su corazón  
**

**El poder de tu amor  
que me eleva a lo profundo  
como un globo hasta el cielo  
**

**El poder de tu amor  
me sumerge a las alturas  
y me corta la respiración  
**

**Yo te juro, no miento  
que tu amor tiene ese poder  
**

**Decir que te amo hasta la luna  
eso no bastará  
a menos que haya otra luna  
en la eternidad  
**

Los seres solo son humanos  
si saben justificar oh, oh  
que son más humanos  
si pueden amar

**El poder de tu amor  
que me eleva a lo profundo  
como un globo hasta el cielo**

**El poder de tu amor**

-Se separo de ella y le dedico una tierna sonrisa serena no sabia k decir era verdad todo lo k expresaba ¿era verdad? no sabia su corazón latía... latía con fuerza...prefirió callar y no romper ese mágico momento en verdad estaba soñando de nuevo en verdad se sentía viva al estar con el..

-Seiya yo..

-shh- coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios..-no digas nada..bombón yo..-suspira..-aun no estoy seguro si es verdad esto k estoy viviendo yo..yo ya me había resignado a no creer en el amor pero..pero tu..

-yo también ya me había resignado pensaba k ..k el amor no era eso si no mas k un sueño pero ahora..yo..

-sonrió ..un poco- se k no será fácil ni para ti..-la miro-ni para mi creer en el pero..pero tal vez la vida nos esta dando otra oportunidad no lo crees?

-Seiya..yo..-suspira y medio sonríe.-aun no estoy segura..tengo miedo..

-Seiya sonrió y afirmo..-yo también..yo también tengo miedo de k esto solo sea una ilusión..pues..-no quería decirlo pero realmente necesitaba sentirse un poco mas seguro..-el..

-serena pareció captar –es verdad el regreso..-bajo la mirada...

-Seiya solo la miro y nuevamente la tomo por los hombros para verla fijamente..-yo..te quiero pero no quiero quitarte tus sueños..

-k?

-sonrió un poco..-si..si aun lo..-no quería decirlo..pero..pero sabia k era necesario..ya k no quería ilusionarse demasiado..-

-no lo se..Seiya yo..yo te quiero..enverdad estoy aprendiendo a quererte y a soñar en el amor con tigo..y..y..-y ya no dijo nada mas pues Seiya la tomo por la barbilla y lentamente se acerco a sus labios

_continuara..._

a canción se llama el poder de tu amor sinceramente no se quien la cante ni como vaya la tonadita solo imagínense a Seiya cantándola solo como el sabe.. y no se si ustedes conocen la canción si es así imagínesela de otra tonada o k se jaja enserio es k esa canción me la mandaron por correo weno la letra -.-

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**(SI SOY YO AISHITERUKOU SOLO K KISE CAMBIAR DE NICK JA NUEVO CAP NUEVO NICK Y ALGUNAS SORPESILLAS JAJA enserio sorpresas y ¿cuales? Pues k al termino de amarte y de sueños subiré unas historias mas jaja)**

_**S**i ..si lo se no cumplí con actualizar rápido pero no es k no quisiera.. enserio si no k pufh mi imaginación desapareció a medio capitulo jajaj ( enserio ya llevaba medio cap y así nada mas mi imaginación desapareció jaja) y acaba de regresar weno espero k les aya gustado y k creen no pienso alargar demasiado la historia así k también si también no tardara en acabar snif... snif si lloro ... jaja weno todavía no jaja muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y todos los reviw enserio me gusta recibirlos y leerlos espero k este cap no sea la excepción y me dejen uno muchísimas gracias a :_

_**SERINA**_

_**AMY KOU**_

_**MIKOU TENOUH**_

_**ORKIDEA**_

_**ELIS KOU**_

_Las cuales siempre están al pendiente jaj espero k les aya gustado al igual k a ti k acabas de leer jaja en fin ahora si sin mas nos estamos leyendo en **AMARTE se despide por ahora su amiga**_

**_§ tSuKi Ai KoU §_**


	12. quiereme abrazame

**Capitulo XI**

**Quiéreme...abrazame...**

-no lo se..Seiya yo..yo te quiero..enverdad estoy aprendiendo a quererte y a soñar en el amor con tigo..y..y..-y ya no dijo nada mas pues Seiya la tomo por la barbilla y lentamente se acerco a sus labios

-vaya, vaya pero mira k tenemos aquí..-al escuchar esa voz ambos terminaron por separase serena algo asustada y Seiya muy molesto..

-di..diamante..

-sonrió..-pero si se ve k no tiene nada mejor k hacer kou..-lo dijo sarcásticamente..-

-suspira con molestia..-creo k lo k yo haga no debe de importarle, después de todo solo son negocios lo k me relaciona con usted..-al decirlo tomo serena por la cintura..

-sonrío..-es verdad tiene toda la razón..-miro a serena y sonrió con malicia..-pero dígame algo kou..acaso sabe su novia k esta usted aquí..

-mi..mi novia..-lo dijo algo extrañado..

-si..o acaso aquélla hermosa pelirroja me mintió..-al escuchar pelirroja Seiya soltó sorpresivamente a serena ella noto su mirada la cual expresaba un sin fin de cosas..diamante sonrió logro lo k quería..

-pero claro eso no es de mi incumbencia..-Seiya aun no reaccionaba realmente era kakyu la pelirroja de la k le hablo? después miro a serena..-solo quería avisarte k a acabado todo compromiso con los three Lights y a partir de mañana empezaras la publicidad de artículos de belleza de camilt..compermiso.-al decirlo salió de la oficina pus si serena no era para el, menos seria para kou...

serena aun miraba a Seiya y veía como es k aun no reaccionaba..-se..Seiya..es..estas bien?-lo pregunto con temor..

-re..regreso..

-regreso?

-kakyu regreso..

-Seiya..yo-no sabia k decir pues la mujer k destrozo su sueños e ilusiones había regresado...

SYS 

-sigo esperando mina...-lo dijo en forma algo autoritaria pues después de aquel abrazo mina quedo en silencio solo mirando a la nada...

-yo..-suspiro un poco ciertamente le preocupaba la reacción de Yaten a lo k le diría..-sabes por k me fui no es cierto?

-Yaten afirmo..-te fuiste por k artemis te ayudaría a cumplir tu sueño y te llevaría a convertirte en la modelo mas exitosa de todo el mundo..-sonrió un poco ya k desde muy pequeños Yaten siempre se burlaba de su sueño, aunk mina hacia lo mismo..-

-pus si así fue pero..pero fue a un precio muy caro..-medio sonrió..-recuerdas el día k me fui..

-como olvidarlo... ese día Seiya no aparecía por ningún lado y, se suponía k tu nos estabas ayudando a localizarlo..

-sonrió..-si lo se..pero ese día artemis me llamo segundos después de k colgaste para k nos viéramos en un parque...

**flash back**

-señorita aino..

-artemis-lo dijo mirándolo..

-sonrió..-ya pensó sobre la proposición k le hice..

-yo..no..aun no, lo k pasa es k ahora uno de mis mejores amigos..-bajo la mirada..para depuse levantarla.-yo lo siento podría esperar un poco mas..

-suspiro y la tomo del brazo..-señorita aino, lo k yo le estoy ofreciendo es una oportunidad única..

-lo se pero..

-suspira y la suelta..-ya veo k me equivoque y usted no puede llegar a ser una modelo profesional..

-claro k puedo..!!-se apresuro a decir..

-pues demuéstremelo.. mi vuelo sale en un par de minutos una llamada mía y se reservaran dos asientos..k dice..

-ya..ya le dije ahora no.

-sonrió y nuevamente la tomo del brazo-sabe , a veces el llegar a ser exitoso ..requiere de algunos sacrificios, si en verdad estas dispuesta a ser alguien..tendrás k sacrificar algunas cosas..inclusive a tus amigos y familia..

-pero..

-ya te lo dije..-le mostró su celular..-una llamada y..

-yo...

**SYS**

-medio sonrió..-en ese momento tuve miedo de k, tal vez esa era la única oportunidad k tenia de ser famosa y..

-y le dijiste k llamara, después te fuiste..y..

-si…me fui..Yaten-lo miro..

-si..

-yo..perdóname..-nuevamente comenzó a sollozar..-

-k?..-se extraño un poco..pero después sonrió y la tomo de la barbilla ella aun tenia su mirada agachada.. no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos...-mina yo no tengo nada k perdonarte tu sueño se hizo realidad-

-si..pero..pero para k se hiciera realidad me tuve k alejar de ustedes..de..de..-alzo la mirada para verlo quería perderse en su mirar , quería sentir esa sensación ..-de ti...

-Yaten se sorprendió.. enverdad el alejarse de el, fue lo k mas le dolió..?

-mina yo..-no sabia k decir... mina lo miraba, el lo único k pudo hacer fue perderse en el azul de sus ojos, lentamente empezaron acercarse sus respiraciones ya las sentían muy suyas ,el las de ella ..ella las de el..pero..pero antes de k hubiera contacto Yaten se percato de lago en la mejilla de mina...

-te...-serró su puños con furia..-se atrevió a tocarte!!!! –le reclamo con furia poniéndose de pie mina se asusto pues Yaten realmente estaba molesto..

-yo..-lo único k pudo hacer fue nuevamente sollozar ,Yaten suspiro con melancolía pero aun así la abraso ahora k mina había llegado nuevamente a su vida el se encargaría de protegerla..

**SYS**

Se encontraba conduciendo el semáforo ahora marcaba rojo..

-parece k le agradas..-decía Taiki mientras veía como luna dormía placidamente en sus piernas..

-sonrió.-si eso parece..

-amy..

-si..

-te..te gustaría salir mañana con migo..

-k?.-. se extraño un poco y la vez se ruborizo..-bu..bueno yo..

-sonrió..-se inaugurara una nueva librería cerca de la torre de Tokio, podríamos ir y después ir a cenar..k dices?

-yo..no lo se mi trabajo..

-sonrió..-de eso no te preocupes le diré a Seiya k invite a serena a salir..y pues te dará la tarde libre

-amy sonrió un poco. ..para después mirarlo..-deacuerdo..

-sonrió..-bien entonces paso por ti en la tarde..y..-sonó su móvil..-me disculpas..

-a..si..-

-diga...k?..-se extraño..-no-dijo de repente...-no la deje entrar...-su tono cambio a uno molesto..-k?..-rayos!!!-termino colgando enojadamente..

-su..sucedió algo..?

-suspira y la mira ..-ella volvió..

-k?-se extraño.

-te molesta si el café lo dejamos para otra ocasión, tengo k ira el departamento y llegar antes k Seiya...

-a..no..no hay problema..pero...pero todo esta bien..?-lo dijo en preocupación pues Taiki se puso algo tenso ..el semáforo cambio a verde y Taiki acelero ya no respondiendo la ultima pregunta echa por la peliazul.

SYS 

El silencio era algo tenso y ella lo noto..

-Seiya..

-si..-no la miraba solo tenia su concentración en la carretera pues a pesar de k el auto era de serena Seiya conducía..el semáforo cambio a rojo..

-yo..-no sabia k decirle, pues noto como es k cuando diamante salió de la oficina Seiya cambio un poco y se volvió algo seco y distante en tan solo unos segundos..-yo.

-bombón..-dijo de repente y volteo a verla sonriéndole cálidamente ..

-si..

-di..dime k me quieres..

-k?..-se extraño...

-la miro, sus zafiros comenzaron a inundarse de tristeza y de confusión..-necesito k me lo digas..

-pero Seiya yo..

-es..es k no.. no quiero cometer una tontería..

-Seiya..-sonrió y se acerco a el para abrazarlo pensando k era su turno para apoyarlo..-yo..yo..te quiero..-se lo dijo

-Seiya se separo de ella y nuevamente le sonrió..-gracias..-al decirlo acaricio su mejilla un poco, lentamente comenzó a cercarse a sus labios realmente quería sentirse seguro..

SYS 

Ya no estaban en el park la noche ya empezaba a caer..

-ya estas mejor..

-sonrió y afirmo..-si gracias..

-entonces ahora dime por k lo hizo..

-medio sonrió..-por k no me enseñas tu departamento..-lo miro..

-Yaten afirmo.-deacuerdo pero cuando estemos arriba me lo dirás..

ella afirmo y ambos se dirigieron al departamento ya no estaban muy lejos..

SYS 

Estaba en la sala viendo la televisión aunk nada en particular michiru estaba poniendo la mesa..

-suspira..pues desde k llego michiru se mostró algo distante pues a pesar de k lo recibió con un cálido beso noto algo extraño en ella..-y..y adonde fuiste..

-fui a comer con mina y con algunos amigos..

-me puedes decir con k amigos por k según se , la única amiga k tienes asta ahora es mina..

-sonrió.- acaso estas celoso.?

-se ruborizo un poco y se acerca a la mesa..-no..no es eso si no k me gustaría saber k clase de amigos pues hoy en tsuki..

-michiru dejo de poner los platos y lo miro..-k ..k tiene k ver tsuki con esta platica..

-suspiro un poco arrebatándole el ultimo plato para el mismo colocarlo en la mesa..-k hacías en tsuki michiru..?

-a..yo..-se puso algo nerviosa pero después se despreocupo pues tal vez había llegado la hora de k haruka abriera bien los ojos y se diere cuenta de k su hermana tiene vida propia..

-esta bien te lo diré..-sonrió-mis amigos son Yaten..Taiki..y..-lo miro haruka se extraño un poco..-y Seiya kou..

-ante el ultimo nombre haruka no evito molestarse un poco..michiru lo noto y sonrió ampliamente..-aunk claro ahora son mejor conocidos como tree Lights.-termino diciendo feliz mientras k haruka quedaba algo confundido y mas k molesto..como es k michiru los conocía? Eso se preguntaba pues se suponía la conocía bastante bien..

SYS 

Después de dejar a amy en su departamento rápidamente se dirigió al suyo..realmente ella había regresado..?.pero para k..?para k? si la ultima vez dejo destrozado a su hermano... acaso quería volver a hacerlo..acaso quería nuevamente romper el corazón su hermano.. rápidamente bajo y estaciono el auto y subió al ascensor..3ª 5ª planta asta k llego a la 7ª y fue donde bajo...serró los ojos antes de abrirlo..y al hacerlo serró los puños con furia la ver a una hermosa pelirroja placidamente viendo el televisor..en la comodidad de su sala..

-se puede saber k rayos estas haciendo aquí!!!!-grito con furia... la pelirroja al verlo sonrió y se puso de pie..

-yo también te extrañe Taiki..

**SYS**

Estaban en el ascensor ambos tomados de la mano...ahora disfrutaban el silencio..sorpresivamente Seiya la tomo por la cintura..provocando un sonrojo en ella..

-me puedo quedar contigo?-susurro sutilmente en su oído haciéndola estremecer reconfortablemente..

-yo..-sonrió..en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron..serena salió de el y lo miro..-si el sofá se te hace cómodo pues..-sonrió juguetonamente el sonrió y salió del ascensor para nuevamente tomarla de la cintura..y acercarla a su cuerpo...

-are todo lo posible para k así sea bombón..-lo dijo chocando su frente junto a la suya..

ella sonrió y fugazmente lo beso en los labios..-siendo así..-empezó a buscar las llaves de su departamento..Seiya no la soltaba..

-bombón..

-k sucede?-lo decía sin mirarlo pues aun buscaba las llaves..

-es..esta abierto..-lo dijo soltándola y empujando un poco la puerta

-k?..no..eso no es posible yo..yo lo serré..

-suspira y coloca a serena detrás de el..-tal vez entro alguien..

-suspira con molestia-..-haruka..

-k?

-debe ser haruka –nuevamente su enfado fue notorio y termino abriendo la puerta completamente para encender la luz..pero mas se sorprendió al ver lo k había Seiya quedo mudo.. lo k había era una hermosa mesa para dos con unas velas en el centro, una cena elegantemente bien servida ..serena se llevo las manos a la boca y dejo k ligeras lagrimas brotaran al posar su vista en la sala cientos de rosas rojas adornaban el lugar..-da..darien.. –susurro..un susurro k percibió Seiya..pero lo k hizo fue tomarla fuertemente de la mano no queriéndola soltar..pues una sombra empezaba a salir de su recamara...

-da..darien..!-lo dijo al ver como salía el chico de mirada azulada, Seiya al verlo se sorprendió..pues era el mismo sujeto k había visto en la mañana..

-hola serena..-empezó a acercarse a ella e ignorando olímpicamente a Seiya la tomo de la mano libre y deposito un beso en ella..esta demás decir k a Seiya no le gusto para nada y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-hola...?-serena al ver a Seiya se asusto pues noto la mirada de Seiya a la perfección una llena de furia aunk a la vez llena de temor...-hola..es lo único k le puedes decir después de k la destrozaste por completo.!!.-le reclamo..

-se..Seiya..

-darien sonrió un poco..-sinceramente no se quien es usted ni mucho menos k hace aquí...y tomando a serena de la mano..

-Seiya sonrió realmente k a ese chico.. SI k le sobraba cinismo..se limito a mirarlo..-k quien soy yo se lo diré..soy Seiya kou..y k, k ago tomando a MI bombón de la mano muy simple..sucede k soy su..

-su bombón-empezó a reír..-sabe algo usted no sabe quien soy ni mucho menos k relación tengo con serena..y.

-basta!!!-grito serena de repente ciertamente algo no muy bueno estaba apunto de suceder..-darien..vete..-Seiya al escuchar eso sonrió y realmente sintió lago de alivio..

-pero serena..

-ya la escuchaste..-hablo Seiya con una sonrisa triunfante y no soltándola de la mano, serena podía sentir como Seiya la tomaba con inseguridad...temor...pero a la vez con algo de esperanza..

-darien no quería irse y nuevamente la tomo de la mano..-por favor serena tienes k escucharme..

-yo..yo no tengo nada k escuchar-lo decía con cierta inseguridad y no mirándolo a los ojos..- lo k vi fue mas k..

-por favor..-presiono con mas fuerza su brazo..en ese momento Seiya lo sujeto del mismo brazo del k tomaba a serena y logro k la soltara..

-creo k dijo k no..por k no te vas..y..-pero cayo al sentir un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla..

-Seiya!!..-serena se asusto al ver como el labio inferior de Seiya se tornaba color rojo..después miro a darien con decepción..

-serena yo..

-vete..-lo decía mientras veía como Seiya se limpiaba el hilo de sangre..-tu y yo no tenemos nada k.

-no me iré de aquí sin k me escuches.. -nuevamente la tomo del brazo fuertemente

-darien me lastimas..-lo dijo algo asustada

-suéltala..-dijo Seiya desafiándolo con la mirada..pero darien hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y la sujeto aun mas..-por favor serena me tienes k escuchar lo k viste..

-te dije k la soltaras!!-y al decirlo logro darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla logrando k cayera al suelo y k al igual k el sangrara del labio inferior..

-Seiya!!!-ahora fue a Seiya a quien reclamo..

-bombón..yo..-pero ya no dijo mas pues darien se le fue enzima haciendo k cayera y chocara contra el sillón

-Seiya!!-serena ya no sabia k hacer pues tanto Seiya como darien se estaban repartiendo algunos golpes..no sabia k hacer estaba muy confundida .sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin cesar y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso..

-ya basta!!..basta!!-era lo único k podía decir.. Seiya se percato de las lagrimas y fue cuando paro e iba a acercarse ,darien al ver k ya no correspondió el ultimo golpe se extraño y miro a la misma dirección k Seiya..y vio como serena lloraba..

-serena yo..-pero antes de k pudiera hacer algo Seiya ya se encontraba junto a ella abrazándola..-

-Seiya se sentía mal de haber sido el, el causante de aquellas lagrimas..-bombón..perdóname..-lo dijo en un susurro aun abrazándola..serena solo movió en negación su cabeza..darien al ver la escena suspiro con algo de nostalgia..-lo mejor será k me vaya..serena ..yo lo siento solo quería hablar con tigo y..

-por favor darien vete..-lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta e inseguridad, inseguridad k no paso inadvertida por Seiya..el cual se puso de pie..

-lo..lo mejor será k yo ..

-no..-se apresuro a decir serena..-por favor..no..no te vayas..-Seiya se sorprendió un poco pero aun así afirmo darien termino suspirando con algo de resignación e iba a salir pero antes de salir..

-por ahora será mejor k me vaya pero créeme k cuando logre hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, tu saldrás sobrando..-lo dijo señalándolo para después abandonar el departamento..Seiya no sabia k decir acaso lo amenazo?..pero prefirió ya no preguntar solo se dirigió nuevamente a serena la cual aun estaba de rodillas..

-bombón….yo ..-

-a..abrázame...si.-lo dijo mirándolo con una inmensa tristeza Seiya sonrió un poco y se agacho junto a ella para abrazarla..para consolarla

SYS 

-acaso estas sorda te dije k te fueras..

-sonrío..-vamos Taiki ya te dije k no me iré de aquí sin hablar con Seiya..

-suspira con molestia..-k no entiendes k a el ya no le importas..

-pero yo.-en ese momento la puerta del departamento empezó a abrirse .Taiki se asusto al pensar k tal vez era Seiya el k había llegado ,el recién llegado no evito mirar y percatarse de la hermosa pelirroja..

-tu..tu k haces aquí.!!

-sonrió..-hola Yaten..

-Yaten serró los puños con furia y se dirigió a ella para tomarla del brazo fuertemente.-lárgate ahora mismo de aquí..

-oye..k haces me lastimas...

-mas lastimaste a nuestro hermano así k lárgate ahora mismo o llamare a la policía..para k te echen..

-sonrió y logro safarse..para después sentarse..-anda llámala pero estoy segura de k Seiya no dudara ni un segundo en sacarme de ahí..

-y se puede saber como estas tan segura?..

-mina amiga cuanto tiempo..-la miro..

-mina sonrió sarcásticamente y se dirigió a ella ..-es verdad amiga..-Yaten se extraño y mas aun Taiki pero toda extrañes desapareció al ver como es k mina le planto tremenda cachetada a kakyu..la cual la miro con rencor

-.sonrió..- eso es por lo mucho k dañaste a Seiya y créeme k es poco comparado con lo k lo hiciste sufrir...

-como te atreves..-alzo la mano dispuesta a regresársela pero antes de k lo hiciera Yaten la sujeto.

-ni siquiera lo pienses..

-suspiro molesta y se safo de la opresión de Yaten..-bien creo k eso me lo merecía..

-bien al menos lo reconoces..-dijo sarcásticamente Yaten.-ahora asnos un favor y termina por largarte de nuestras vidas..

-sonrió..-eso si k no..ya les dije k no pienso irme sin hablar con Seiya...y si es necesario me quedare toda la noche a esperarlo..

-pues k bien pero lo aras afuera pues aquí no eres bienvenida..-termino diciendo mina en ese momento el teléfono sonó..kakyu sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento mina no dejaba de mirarla con rencor Taiki hacia lo mismo y Yaten había ido a contestar..

-diga..

-Yaten?

-Seiya?..-kakyu al escuchar ese nombre sonrió e iba a acercarse a arrebatarle la bocina pero mina la sujeto fuertemente haciendo k desistiera..

-suéltame mina..

-solo si prometes k cuando te suelte te largaras...

-suspiro y desistió en su acercamiento.-mina entiendo k me odies y k me odien todos ustedes ,cometí un error y..

-error?..-sonrió sarcásticamente..-no kakyu lo k tu cometiste fue un asesinato..

-asesinato?

-así es cuando te fuiste mataste a nuestro hermano..

-yo..-kakyu no entendía..en ese momento Yaten regreso a la sala con una gran sonrisa..

-k dijo..-pregunto rápidamente Taiki..

-sonrió..-se quedara en casa de serena..

-serena?.-kakyu capto rápidamente..-quien es..

-Yaten sonrió..-su novia...

-k?..

_**continuara...**_

_hola..si..si soy muy mala jaja jeje en fin k tal espero les aya gustado ...algunos reviws me decían si habría golpes, pues bien ¡deseo concedido! enserio espero k les aya gustado y perdón por el tan largo retrazo esperare sus reviws y muchas gracias por sus comentarios..opiniones y sugerencias.._

_**SERINA**_

_**SANDY0329**_

_**ODANGOPLAYER**_

_**ELIZ KOU**_

_**SERENALUCY1**_

_**ANITA- ASAKURA**_

_**AMY KOU**_

_aaa casi lo olvido..¡ FEIZ NAVIDAD! Y mínimo como regalo espero reviws jaja no es cierto solo no olviden dejarme uno pues así se si enverdad les esta gustado ok bueno..mi próxima actualización será en STARLIGHT recuerden k el capo 15 de AMARTE ya esta voy por dos mas y la termino ok jaja no dejen de leerme ok ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga_

_**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**_


	13. lagrimas de esperanza

**Capitulo XII**

**lagrimas de esperanza..**

-sonrió..-se quedara en casa de serena..

-serena?.-kakyu capto rápidamente..-quien es..

-Yaten sonrió..-su novia...

-k?..-sonrió ilusa.-su...su novia..no..el.

-por k acaso lo dudas? kakyu acaso pensabas k Seiya no podía amar a nadie mas k no fueras tu..

-sonrió un poco..-no lo k tu estas diciéndome son solo mentiras Seiya el..el no pudo olvidarme así de fácil..-lo decía algo molesta..

-pues ya vez como si pudo..-dijo Yaten con una sonrisa y tomando asiento en el sofá..-así k hazte un favor a ti misma y lárgate de esta ciudad

-sonrió un poco.-no..no me iré sin hablar con el, estoy mas k segura de k el no me pudo haber olvidado..-al decirlo salió del departamento azotando la puerta..todos se quedaron viendo entre si algo confusos pues sabían k cuando kakyu se proponía algo lo conseguía y lo peor es k a ella no el importaba sobre quien tuviera k pasar para conseguirlo..

SYS 

Sonrió un poco mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-suspiro un poco..-Seiya yo..

-aun..aun lo amas..-lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta no queriéndolo decir.. pues pudo notar su inseguridad cuando le dijo k se fuera..

-yo...-lo miro..-no..no lo se..

-sonrió un poco y se puso de pie..-piensas guardarlas..

-lo miro no entendiendo..

-me refiero a las rosas..-la miraba..

- nego...-

-Seiya tomo una rosa en su mano y tomo asiento jugueteando un poco con ella..serena solo lo miraba veía como su mirada expresaba un sin fin de cosas y.. sentimientos..pero después noto como es k su labio inferior sangraba aun..Seiya iba a decir algo mas pero desistió en hablar al sentir una suave yema de un dedo índice sobre su labio...-bom..

-sonrió un poco..-lo siento..

-Seiya sonrió un poco ..-no..no te kires deshacer de ellas verdad?-la miro..

-yo..

.-a..a pesar de k solo te e conocido por poco tiempo e..e aprendido a leer tu mirada..-suspira..-y se k..-serena suspiro y le arrebato la rosa..Seiya la miro con confusión..

-tal..tal vez si..si tengo dudas..dudas en mi corazón pero..-de sus celestes empezaron a brotar algunas lagrimas mas..-pero..pero de algo si estoy segura..y..y eso es de.. de k no quiero k te vayas de mi lado..no..no quiero...-Seiya se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió y se puso de pie..-Seiya si tu no..-pero ya no siguió pues unos suaves labios acompañados de un sabor agridulce de un liquido rojo la sorprendieron..sonrió separándose de ella..y la tomo de la mano arrebatándole la rosa..-yo tampoco quiero k te vayas de mi lado..-sonrió y apretó la rosa para k poco a poco fueran pétalos los k cayeran al suelo..

-serena sonrió y lo abrazo..-quedémonos así..quedemos así solo..solo abrazados..

-Seiya sonrió y correspondió el abrazo..pero... pero de pronto se quejo un poco..

-sucede algo.?-se separo de el con algo de confusión..y preocupación..

-parece ser k..k el abrazarnos no es buena opción.-dijo bromeando un poco..

-y en ese momento recordó como es k darien lo había empujado y echo k chocara con el sillón..-quítate la camisa...

-k?..-ante ese cometario se ruborizo..-k..k me quite la..

-suspira y se ruboriza un poco.-si..bueno además no se de k te quejas si ya te e visto ..-termino diciendo para después dar media vuelta y cruzarse de brazos..-y créeme no hay mucho k ver..-al decirlo sonrió juguetonamente Seiya sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura..-enverdad piensas k no hay mucho k ver..-susurro en su oído, un susurro de seducción k hizo k una vez mas un escalofrió reconfortable recorriera su cuerpo..-

SYS 

-no me lo dirás..

-para k quieres saberlo..?-al decirlo guardo una cuchara en su lugar..

-sonrió un poco.-vamos michiru tengo k saberlo..-le dio un baso para k lo colocara en su lugar..

-suspira.- haruka yo creo k.-en ese momento el timbre sonó..

-haruka dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada pero mas se sorprendió al ver a la persona..-pero..pero k te paso?

-sonrió un poco –puedo pasar..

-cla..claro-después de decirlo dejo k pasara.

-quien es haruka..-lo decía gritando desde la cocina

-sonrió.-darien..

-k?...-se sorprendió pero después sonrió pues si el estaba ahí solo significaba una cosa, k serena no quiso escucharlo...sonriendo salió de la cocina pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como su labio inferior estaba sangrando..acaso se peleo..?.no no quería saber con quien...

SYS 

-enverdad no puedo creer volviera..-lo decía agobiada mina mientras tomaba asiento..

-nadie lo cree -sonrió un poco.

-a k habrá regresado?...creen k enverdad este arrepentida..

-arrepentida!! por dios Taiki como se te ocurre decir eso..

-bueno el caso es k hay k impedir k vea o hable con Seiya...o la menos prevenirlo..

-prevenirlo?

-medio sonrió y miro amina..-si –se k ya la a olvidado incluso con ayuda de serena esta descubriendo nuevamente el amor pero..pero si kakyu habla con el..pues.

-crees k logre convencerlo..

-sonrió.-no lo se Yaten pero todos nosotros fuimos testigos de cómo es k Seiya amo a kakyu tanto k...tanto k

-lo sabemos..toco fondo..-termino diciendo mina..

-si eso.. -suspira..-en fin lo mejor será dejar todo este asunto para mañana y decírselo a michiru

-si tal vez ella si puede sacarla de la ciudad ..-dijo mina bromeando..

-por cierto mina donde te estas quedando..?

-a...-sonrió..-en un en un hotel

-ya veo-suspiro.-por k no te quedas esta noche ya es tarde..

-a..-sonrió.-no...no pido un taxi y..

-Yaten suspiro y la tomo de las manos..-no jovencita usted y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, además Seiya no llegara asta mañana así k tenemos un habitación libre..-termino sonriendo..a mina no le quedo de otra mas k aceptar..

SYS 

-auch..-lo dijo quejándose.

-descuida ya termine.-sonriera mientras paseaba su suave mano sobre la espalda de el..se ruborizo por un momento cualquier cosa k paso por su cabeza no era apropiada..bueno al menos no ahora..dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie pues estaba sentada en el sillón Seiya le daba la espalda..

-sabes jamás había tenido a una enfermera tan linda..-lo dijo mientas veía como serena guarda el alcohol y una venda en un pequeño cajón..

-y yo nuca había tenido un paciente k se quejara tanto.-lo dijo bromeando

-Seiya sonrió y se puso de pie para quedar a escasos cm de sus labios...-siendo así tengo k recompensarte por haber sido tan paciente...-y lentamente acorto esos pequeños cm k los separaban para después unirse en un hermoso y tierno beso..sonrió separándose de ella..

-serena le sonrió..-sucede algo..?

-Seiya nego un poco pero después la miro..-tengo hambre..-serena lo miro incrédula rompió ese momento por hambre...pero comenzó a reír.

-y..y ahora k?..acaso tu no?-la miraba con una sonrisa..

-bueno pues..-después desvió su vista a la mesa Seiya noto lo k hizo pero serena nego un poco para después míralo.-pidamos una pizza..-Seiya sonrío y ambos se dirigieron al teléfono..

SYS 

-oye..-se quejo pues presiono bastante fuerte la herida en su labio..

-lo siento..- se disculpo aunk en el fondo se legraba...dio un largo suspiro..y se puso de pie para guardar las cosas utilizadas..-

-toma..-llego haruka dándole una bebida..

-gracias..-tomo un poco ..

-y bien.. k fue lo k ocurrió..?

-michiru sonrió..-si darien k fue lo k ocurrió..?-pregunto curiosa pues si el llego solo herido del labio y algunos raspones Seiya pudo haber quedado peor..haruka la miro

-pues..-suspiro..-nada solo k ese imbecil me golpeo.

-michiru lo miro algo molesta pues sabia k Seiya no era una persona violenta..

-y por k te golpeo..?

-si darien.. por k te golpeo.?-nuevamente esa ironía en sus palabra haruka lo noto nuevamente..

-michi por no me dejas hablar con darien y mañana tu y yo hablamos..

-michiru suspiro y sonrió.-deacuerdo..-se pus de pie..-tu también descansa haru..- al decirlo le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su alcoba..

-haru?..-sonrió..-acaso no sabe k detestas ese diminutivo.

-suspira y lo mira..-claro k lo sabe..

SYS 

-y bien.-la decirlo tomo asiento a su lado..Taiki ya se había ido a dormir..

-yo.-suspiro un poco su mirada se trono cristalina..-fue por k..

**flash back**

-me puedes decir k fue eso!!-le reclamaba con furia un pelipalteado ..

-ya..ya te dije k lo sentía..-lo decía con algo de temor..

-sentirlo me hiciste quedar en ridículo..como se te ocurre cancelar el evento sin mi autorización.

-te..te dije k quería un descanso..artemis..e trabajo y esforzado mucho...yo..yo quiero verlos...-termino por romper en llanto.

-verlos?.-sonrió..-acaso me hablas de tus amigos..

-afirmo.-si quiero verlos..me fui sin avisarles y...

-y olvidas k esto es lo k elegiste..acaso olvidas k tu decidiste abandonarlos para ser famosa..mina apareces en todas las portadas, eres famosa lo as conseguido y piensas echar toda tu carrera a la basura por ira a verlos..

-no pienso echar mi carrera a la basura solo..solo te pido un descanso y..

-sonrió..-no mina tu me perteneces lo olvidas yo decido si descansas o no?

-yo..yo no te pertenezco solo..solo soy..

-mi modelo?-sonrió un poco..-no mina eres mas k eso lo olvidas.-al decirlo se acerco a sus labios mina retrocedió con temor.. artemis sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta..-hablare con los patrocinadores del evento y arréglate quieres..? no puedes salir así..

-no..no lo voy a hacer..

-´?

-yo..yo..-pero no siguió pues un fuerte golpe termino tirandola al suelo haciéndola chocar con la punta de la mesa..y haciendo k su labio inferior sangrara

-suspiro con molestia y salió sin decir bada mas..

**fin flash back**

-en..en ese momento..yo..yo tome mis cosas y..y..-sollozaba apretando su puños y dejando k las lagrimas empapara su piernas..

-perdóname..

-k?..-lo miro sin entender..

-perdóname por hacerte recordar eso mina..yo..

-nego...-creo..creo k ahí..ahí termino mi sueño..yo...yo fui la k le dio fin...

-por supuesto k no..-sonrió..-tu sueño aun lo tienes y puedes lógralo solo k...solo k tienes k comenzar desde el principio no lo crees?

-mina no entendía pero después sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo..-gra..gracias..-aun lloraba..pero ahora con algo de espermaza..-gracias Yaten..

-Yaten se separo de ella..para mirarla fijamente..-mina..

-si.

-yo..-sonrió un poco pero mejor..mejor decidió tomarla por la barbilla y acercarla a sus labios realmente para el no existía mejor manera de expresar sus sentimientos k esa..con un beso k sin dudar fue correspondido..

SYS 

-ay..hacia mucho k no comía pizza..-lo decía con una mueca de satisfacción y colocando su manos sobre su estomago..

-si se nota..-lo decía incrédulo pues pidieron dos pizzas familiares y no sobro nada ahora Seiya sabia k su glotonería no era nada comparada con la de ella..-

-k quieres decir eh?-lo dijo enfadada

-yo..-sonrió.-no nada..

-Seiya..

-si..

-medio sonrió un poco y cambio su expresión .-gracias..

-k?

-volvió a sonreír para mirarlo.-en verdad muchas gracias..gracias por hacer k..k mi antiguo yo regresara..

-Seiya sonrió negando para después abrazarla..-no..mas bien yo debo darte las gracias..sabes ahora toda duda a desaparecido.

-duda?

-la miro..-si..yo..hoy en la oficina cuando tu jefecito nos interrumpió-sonrió un poco..-y ..y me dijo k..k k ella había vuelto..te confieso k..k sentí muchas dudas dentro de mi corazón..no sabia y no tenia el valor para saber como enfrentarla..pero ahora.

-enfrentarla?

-sonrió.-aunk no quiera ella me buscara..y..y querrá hablar con migo..

-Seiya..

-y cuando ese momento llegue podré decirle adiós definitivamente..bombón..yo..yo creo k a tu lado ..realmente se..y..y aprendí lo..lo k es el amor..

-serena se sorprendió..acaso .. Seiya le estaba confesando k la amaba?..-Seiya yo..

-yo se k aun quedan dudas dentro de tu corazón pero me as dicho k no quieres k me vaya de tu lado..y..y.

-y es así Seiya yo..yo no quiero k te vayas pero..

-medio sonrió un poco..-lo se sabes..

-ella lo miro..

-sabes..creo k el quería k lo escucharas..

-k?

-suspiro un poco..-tal vez debas escucharlo..-termino diciendo con un nudo en la garganta..

-k?..-se sorprendió realmente Seiya estaba diciendo k lo escuchara?-pero.,

-suspiro.-te propongo un trato..

-un..un trato?

-si..sonrió.-escúchalo..bombón yo no quiero k existan dudas y si quieres dejar de dudar escúchalo..-suspiro un poco realmente ni el sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto..-y..y si te convence y..y no se llegas a..

-no Seiya yo.

-déjeme terminar si..-lo dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre su labios..-si te convence y descubres k..k aun lo amas..

-me alejare de ti..

-pero..

-lo are y..-suspiro..-y te dejare ser feliz..

-pero Seiya yo..

-te dejare..pero..pero si descubres k k..k a quien amas es a mi..-suspiro y sonrió..- te esperare..te esperare en esa torre..-le señalo la torre de Tokio la cual era alumbrada por las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas..-y..me iré con tigo al fin del mundo si es necesario..-termino diciendo con una cálida sonrisa

ella no sabia k decir ella sabia k lo estaba aprendiendo a querer.. pero amarlo?..no ella no sabia solo sonrió y lo abrazo para..para k nuevamente brotaran lagrimas..no sabia por k pero esas lagrimas las sentía diferentes acaso esas lagrimas eran de esperanza..dela esperanza de un nuevo sueño?

**SYS**

-Suspiro..-bien ya estamos aquí..

-quieres ir ahora?

-nego..-no será mañana ya es muy tarde pronto amanecerá ,la iré a buscar a su trabajo..

-y si no te quiere recibir..

-sonrió-seria lo mas seguro pero de algo si estoy segura no me iré de ahí sin k me escuche..

-se ve k estas muy segura reí pero si en verdad ya no le interesa darien..

-entonces..entonces yo..yo luchare por el..-termino diciendo con una sonrisa..-

-si eso es lo k piensas hacer..yo te apoyare..

**SYS**

Sonrió un poco mientras lentamente intentaba ponerse de pie ambos habían terminado dormidos en el sofá..como la primera vez.. ,no quería despertarlo pero..pero fue inútil pues lentamente comenzó a abrir sus zafiros..

-buenos días bombón..-le sonreía dulcemente..

-buenos días Seiya..-sonrió...-lo siento no quería despertarte..

-nego...-no importa siempre y cuando la primera imagen k vea sea tu hermosa sonrisa

-suspiro y se dirigió a su recamara..

-a ..a donde vas?

-como k adonde voy a bañarme a diferencia de ti yo aun tengo responsabilidades..

-Seiya hizo mueca de desagrado pues quería pasar todo el día y todo el tiempo restante asta su concierto o asta k hablara con el.. con ella con su bombón pero por lo visto seria imposible..

-bombón?

-si..

-te amo..-lo dijo esas palabras hicieron eco en su corazón..

-yo..-no sabia k decir estaba feliz de escucharla espero..pero aun no estaba lista para decirlas..-yo.

-Seiya se acerco su labios para k después de probarlos le sonriera tiernamente.-lo se me quieres..ella afirmo...

SYS 

-así k iras hoy nuevamente..

-así es haruka..-lo dijo acomodándose la corbata el departamento de michiru era grande y había un habitación extra y el termino quedándose

-bien te acompaño..

-k?.-sonrió..-pero.. es k no arreglaras las cosas con michiru.

-sonrió negando..-no hay nada k arreglar la conozco solo quiere demostrarme k estoy equivocado.

-equivocado.-lo miro extrañado..-pero en k..?

-sonrió..y ya no contesto solo se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba michiru...

-buenos días..preciosa..

-buenos días haru..

-suspiro..-bien.. bien acepto.

-michiru sonrió..-enserio..

-si..demuéstrame k tan equivocado estoy con respecto a kou..

-michiru sonrió y se acerco sus labios..-bien..pero promete k ..k

-si..sus reparaciones cada vez se acortaban mas..

-k no me volverás a decir michi!!-lo dijo molesta...haruka sonrió y termino el por besarla..

**continuara...**

**notas de autora..**

**hola k tal espero k les aya gustado y si las cosas ya se están solucionado poco a poco y la razón muy sencilla pronto termina si jaja en fin muchas gracias por su reviws ..y..y no olviden dejarme uno en este cap ok ahora si sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga**

§ tSuKi Ai KoU §


	14. escucheme y no te confundas

**escúchame ..perdóname y no te confundas..**

-buenos días..preciosa..

-buenos días haru..

-suspiro..-bien.. bien acepto.

-michiru sonrió..-enserio..

-si..demuéstrame k tan equivocado estoy con respecto a kou..

-michiru sonrió y se acerco sus labios..-bien..pero promete k ..k -..sus respiraciones cada vez se acortaban mas..-k no volverás a llamarme michi!!-lo dijo molesta...haruka sonrió y termino él por besarla..

-bien haruka vamonos...-dijo al salir de la habitación

-vamonos?

-si acompañare a darien a tsuki

-así k irán a ver a serena..

-si así es..

-bien siendo así yo también estaré fuera.

-tu?..-la miro-y a donde iras?

-sonrió un poco.-a ver a Seiya..

SYS 

-seguro?..

-sonrió.-claro..quiero estar todo el día contigo..

-pero...

-sin peros ,además ayer no me aburrí tanto..-termino sonriendo...

-serena le sonrió.-deacuerdo pero no creo k a diamante le guste el k vayas ...

-sonrió y la abrazo por detrás-pues ni modo tendrá k acostumbrarse a mi presencia ...-termino susurrándole en el oído cariñosamente..

**SYS**

-buenos días...-saludo una sonriente mina..había pasado la noche ahí bueno en realidad con Yaten..los dos abrazados en el sofá sin querer se habían quedado dormidos..y el inoportuno y encargado de despertarlos termino siendo Taiki..mina venia saliendo de la ducha y tomo asiento en el comedor junto a Yaten, Taiki venia con unas tazas de café y tomo asiento..

-buenos días..-saludo un sonriente Yaten..

-por cierto mina..-hablo Taiki..

-si...

-donde piensas quedarte?.. es decir no puedes vivir en un hotel.

-pues..-sonrió un poco..-tenia planeado pedirle ayuda a michiru..tal vez ella me ayudaría.. no se a conseguir algún departamento..o..

-de ninguna manera..,por k no te quedas aquí..?

-pero..pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, además me gustaría conseguir empleo..

-mina tu no eres ninguna carga para nosotros..

-sonrió.-lo se pero no kisera depender solo de ustedes..kisera seguir persiguiendo mi sueño pero ahora por mi misma..-los miro emocionada Taiki y Yaten sonrieron sin duda su amiga mina volvió a ser la de antes..

-me alegra escuchar eso..-sonrió dulcemente Yaten..

-muchas gracias chicos..-en ese momento el teléfono sonó..

-debe ser Seiya yo iré..-se puso de pie y tomo la bocina..

-diga?..

**SYS**

-k sucede?.

-perdón decías..-volteo a mirarla..

-.sonrió..-olvídalo...estas muy distraída desde k salimos del hotel..

-sonrió un poco..-lo siento es k..

-descuida todo saldrá bien

-yo solo espero k me reciba y quiera escucharme..

-ten por seguro k lo ara rei ,así k no te preocupes..

-muchas gracia lita ..-termino por dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a la castaña..

**SYS**

-así k michiru los conoce..

-si así es..darien..

-si..

-suspiro un poco ya no estaban muy lejos de la empresa..-michiru suele ser muy perspicaz así k..

-k haruka..?.-lo miro algo extrañado.

-medio sonrió.-ten cuidado, por lo k note estima demasiado a ese sujeto así k tal vez te dará problemas..

-problemas? y..y k clase de problemas..?

-no lo se ,solo se k tal vez pueda prevenir a kou y..

-momento! insinúas k tal vez ahora serena esta enterada de k iré a verla..?

-pues..

**SYS **

-entonces ..

-mm no lo se..

-anda acompáñame..esto es muy importante para mi..

-sonrió y afirmo..-deacuerdo.. vamos..

-sonrió y le robo un beso fugas en los labios.- a casi lo olvido..-dijo de repente rompiendo el beso..

-k?

-sonrió un poco..-primero tenemos k ir al hotel donde me estoy hospedando,..

-y para k?..

-como k para k? tengo k cambiarme no puedo ir a pedir trabajo en estas fachas..-lo dijo algo indignada...

-Yaten sonrió.-pero si así te vez linda..-eso si k provoco un rubor muy notable..

Taiki venia de colgar el teléfono..

-quien era Taiki..

-a...era michiru..dice k viene en camino así k no creo k tarde..

-le diremos..-dijo mina tomando compostura algo seria..

-suspiro un poco.-tiene k saberlo ..además no sabemos k tenga planeado hacer kakyu..

-oigan ahora k lo pienso quien le habrá dado esta dirección..?

-no lo se Taiki..crees k aya sido en tsuki..

-k?..pero si los únicos k pueden dar esos datos son serena y..y diamante..

-sonrió.-diamante..

-si es lo mas seguro..

-quien es el..?-pregunto curiosa

-suspiro..-el dueño de tsuki y por lo k Taiki y yo hemos notado, alguien k esta muy interesado en serena..-en esos momentos el timbre sonó..

**SYS**

-suspiro un poco realmente no estaba muy segura de lo k aria..

-tranquila..-al escuchar esa voz suave acompañada de una sobre su hombro se tranquilizo..

-si.-sonrió y se dispuso a entrar ciertamente le diría..hablaría con ella y..y trataría de convencerla aunk ella sabia muy en el fondo k en realidad no era eso lo k quería..

**SYS**

-Estas loca!!!

-por supuesto k no..

-sonrió un poco y nego arrojándole el papel en cara..-esto es un error lárgate ahora mismo si no kires k te corra...

-sonrió y lo miro..-correrme..?no tu no puedes correrme..

-por supuesto k puedo..

-por k!!-ahora lo miro algo calmada ciertamente no quería k todo terminara ahí.. sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse..-por k!!..dime por k ahora quieres deshacerte de mi..de..de nosotros..-toco su vientre..

-sonrió iluso..-nosotros..no esmeralda ese niño no es mío..

-es..es por ella?..-lo miro sus ojos empezaron a derramar algunas lagrimas..-es..es por serena..

-suspiro.-no creo k te interese saberlo..

-lo miro.-si es por ella verdad...

-k hay si es por ella..?-..-la miro desafiante..

-sonrió y secos su lagrimas..-k tonto eres..

-k?..

-realmente piensas k se podría fijar en ti...?realmente piensas k alguien como ella se interesaría siquiera en voltear a mirarte..

-diamante suspiro con molestia y la tomo del brazo bruscamente y empezó a dirigirla a la salida..-lárgate ahora mismo o llamo a seguridad para k te echen..

-sonrió y se safo..-me voy pero quiero k me escuches..lo k tu le tienes a serena no es amor..es obsesión..te obsesiona todo lo k no puedes conseguir..pero sabes algo diamante..algún día lo entenderás..y..y cuanto eso suceda..-lo miro y sonrió cálidamente..-te estaremos esperando..yo..yo y tu hijo..-al decirlo fugazmente le robo un beso y salió de la oficina..diamante al verla salir simplemente choco su puño contra la puerta ..k es lo k le habrá querido decir?

**SYS**

Acababan de llegar del estacionamiento ambos venían tomados de la mano..

-entonces terminas en la noche..?

-si así es la publicidad de artículos de belleza siempre a sido fácil así k tal vez para las 8 este casi terminada ...bueno algunos anuncios.-sonrío un poco..-..

-sonrió.-entonces eso quiere decir k si podemos ir a cenar..?

-si creo k..-pero paro de caminar y presiono con mas fuerza su mano..al ver a la persona k tenia enfrente..

-sucede algo bombón?..

-es..es rei..

-k..?- se sorprendió y miro a su misma dirección frente a ellos una hermosa chica pelinegra..

-rei?..-pero después pareció captar..

-hola serena..-rei ya la había visto por k sin dudar al verla se acerco..serena no sabia como reaccionar frente a ella estaba la causante de su sueño destrozado..

-yo..k...k haces aquí!!-cambio su mira de sorpresa a algo molesto y termino por gritarle...

-yo..-suspiro.-e venido a hablar con tigo..

-a..con k también quieres hablar..-hablo con ironía aun tomaba a Seiya el cual prefería no meterse en aquélla platica aunk sabia k serena estaba muy afectada con su presencia..

-también?.-se extraño pero después.-da..darien ya hablado con tigo..

-sonrió un poco..-si..

-y..y k te dijo..

-nada..

-k?..

-suspiro.-mira rei yo no tengo nada de k hablar con tigo y darien..-.bajo un poco la mirada y tomo con mas fuerza la mano de Seiya quería sentirse segura -el..a el no pienso escucharlo..

-pero serena..-trato de hablar..

-suspiro.-tengo trabajo k hacer así k por favor, agradecería mucho si te fueras..-al decirlo dio media vuelto y termino marchándose con un Seiya algo confundido..

-suspiro al verla abordar el elevador..-

-rei..

-li..lita..-la miro sus ojos estaban cristalinos..sabia k la trataría de una manera muy fría, pero jamás imagino k esa sería la manera ,realmente le había dolido..

-sonrió un poco..-aun puedes hablar con ella..

-k?..

-la miró..-acaso vas a darte por vencida..rei viniste desde Tokio para halar con ella..

-no es eso solo k..-dejo de hablar al ver a una persona entrando por las puertas principales..

SYS 

Suspiro..no sabia como reaccionar simplemente sabia k si ella la hubiese tenido enfrente no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en sacarla a patadas de ahí..-y..y Seiya lo sabe.-por fin hablo..

-no y sinceramente tememos su reacción..

-pero ella sonrió..-dejemos k hable con el.

-k..!.-se sorprendió.-michiru te as vuelto loca..dejar k esa hable con Seiya..?

-afirmo.-si ..

-pero..

-creo..ceo k michiru tiene razón Yaten..

-k?.-tu también Taiki..

-suspiro y miro a michiru..-lo k kires es k hablen para k Seiya le diga adiós definitivamente no es si?

-sonrió y afirmo.-

-us..ustedes se han vuelto locos k ahí si logra convencerlo..!!-seguía molesto..

-lo dudo mucho..

-k?

-mina sonrió parece k también había captado..-si Yaten..si Seiya nuevamente tiene a kakyu frente a el se dará cuenta de k ya no siente nada por ella, además ahora tiene a serena..

-pero..

-mina tiene razón..serena le será de gran apoyo a nuestro hermano ..

-.suspiro y se puso de pie..-

-ya te vas?

-sonrió y los miro..-iré a tsuki..

-a tsuki?

-si..quiero hablar con Seiya..el esta ahí no es así..?

-pues si paso la noche en casa de serena lo mas seguro sea k si..a..

-michiru alo escuchar eso sonrió..-

-y a k iras..?

-haruka esta ahí y bueno no me gustaría k interviniera en algo k no es de su incumbencia.

-haruka?..

-los miro.-el hermano de serena y mi novio.-termino sonriendo..

SYS 

Estaba escribiendo y acomodando algunos papeles pero lo hacia algo nerviosa..unos zafiros lo notaron medio sonrió y se puso de pie..

-bombón..

-si.-lo miro aunk solo por breves instantes pues no le pudo mantener su mirada..

-suspiro..-estas bien..?

-yo..si..-sorno—si por..por k no debería de estarlo.-sonrío un poco..

-sonrió y la tomo de la mano..-tal vez no deberías de estarlo..

-k?..

-sabes...yo no lo estaría.-la miro..

-k?..

-si..si mi mejor amigo me hubiese traicionado y después de casi 4 años regresara y quisiera hablar con migo..así como si nada me sentiría muy confundido además de molesto..-serena no lo miraba su mirada estaba clavada en las hojas..sonrió un poco..-aunk claro tu eres una chica fuerte y eso no te afecta en lo absoluto..creo k esta vez si k me equivoque y tu..

-no..no se k hacer..-finalmente hablo...en sus palabras se notaba tristeza..-es..estoy confundida..-lo miro..presionando los papeles..-no..no se k hacer..-finalmente rompió en llanto..Seiya sonrió y la abrazo sabia k eso era lo k necesitaba..pero alguien noto la escena..alguien k estaba apunto de entrar a la oficina pero k se arrepintió de hacerlo al escuchar el llanto y ver como es k unos cálidos brazos la consolaban..alguien k noto como es k esos celestes se perdían completamente en esos zafiros y alguien k noto un amoroso beso...

SYS 

el elevador termino abriéndose..

-buenas días.

-buenos días..-saludo cortésmente aquélla secretaria de un mirar azulado..

-disculpe se encuentra serena?

-si..pero esta muy ocupada..-respondió no precisamente aquélla chica..

-se..señor diamante..

-ocupada?.-hablaron aquellos ojos azul profundo..

-si así es..-lo miro..

-sonrió.,-bueno seguramente usted puede hacer algo para k no lo este ..me urge hablar con ella...y..

-esta ocupada si gusta puede entrar aunk dudo mucho k lo pueda atender..

-pero..

-mizuno estaré en mi oficina..y no quiero interrupciones mi secretaria se a ido y.-suspiro.-solo quiero privacidad deacuerdo..-la miro..

-si..si claro..

-compermiso caballeros..-al decirlo se retiro dejándolos algo confundios con su actitud..

SYS 

Sonrió bajando del auto..hablaría con el a toda costa..

SYS 

-ya estas mejor..-lo decía mientras limpiaba su lagrimas restantes..

-afirmo y sonrió un poco.-si..gracias..

-bombón..

-si..

-la miro.-tu..por...por k realmente no quisiste escucharla?..

-medio sonrió y lo miro..-por..por miedo.-.

-miedo?..

-afirmo..-tengo miedo de escucharla y..y de k ..de k lo k me diga..me..

-te convenza..-esa voz la hizo voltear..y mirar al dueño de ella.. unos ojos azul profundo..

-da..darien..-lo miro.. Seiya vio su mirada..una mirada algo diferente..

-serena yo..

-suspiro..y tomo valor para decirlo ciertamente sabia k prácticamente seria echarse la soga al cuello pero..pero a la vez sabia k era lo correcto..-te dejare sola..

-k?..-lo miro confundida..

-sonrió cálidamente una sonrisa algo diferente..-recuerda k te amo..-al decirlo le robo un beso fugas en los labios y termino por retirarse no sin antes dirigirle una mirada algo inusual a darien y a haruka el cual se sorprendió bastante por la acción del pelinegro...y solo observo su pasar ala lado de el..

-yo..yo también me voy –dijo abandonando la oficina..

-serena yo..

-te..te..-suspiro bajo un poco la mirada pero después la alzo decidida..-te escucho..

NOTAS DE AUTORA hola si no fue el jueves y se k mas de una me va a ahorcar por no cumplirlo.. pero en fin aquí esta el cap algo corto..si lo se pero no se preocupen las recompensaré el cap siguiente si por k ya mero termina tal vez dos o tres caps mas y ya jaja la razón es k ya subí mi otro fic y me gustaría dedicarle mas tiempo así k tal vez no lo actualice asta terminar sueños aunk claro todo dependerá de cómo ande mi imaginación.. y si se lo k están pensando.. la torre de Tokio esta en estados unidos? Jaj esk me acabo de dar cuenta de ese insignificante detalle k se me fue en el cap anterior..( haber k se me ocurre para recompensar ese detalle) ahora si sin mas se despide su amiga 

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU** §

la actualización de **STARLIGHT** ya esta


	15. descubriendo mi sueño

**Descubriendo mi verdadero sueño..**

-serena yo..

-te..te..-suspiro bajo un poco la mirada pero después la alzo decidida..-te escucho..

suspiro realmente tenia k pensar muy bien todo lo k diría pues tal vez seria la ultima oportunidad k tenia...

**SYS**

-Seiya!..Seiya!!

-k..?..-la miro pero después sonrió un poco..-lo siento amy me decías..

-sonrió..-te decía k ...

-se puso de pie..-voy a estar abajo...-al decirlo abordo el elevador haruka quien solo lo había estado observando se puso de pie y abordo el elevador con el...

**SYS**

El silencio era algo incomodo ..nunca se le había hecho largo el descenso en un elevador, pero ahora, justo ahora se le estaba haciendo eterno..

-pensé k realmente estaba interesado en mi hermana..-dijo en tono enigmático rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio Seiya medio sonrió..

-si así es...-lo miro..

-si es así..por k los dejo a solas para k hablaran..?

-lo miro sus zafiros estaban llenos de temor pero a la vez llenos de esperanza...haruka lo noto ese mirar era muy profundo..-

-por k mi interés hacia su hermana.-su mirar aun lo mantenía fijo en el.- se convirtió en amor..-la decirlo las puertas del elevador se abrieron Seiya sonrió y salió enseguida, haruka estaba muy confundido..pero con su solo mirar..y con tan solo ver esos zafiros..descubrió algo mas..termino sonriendo.-"parece k perdí.."

**SYS**

-por favor ya se lo dije...me urge hablar con el..

-ya se lo he dicho..ellos ya han terminado su contrato ..

-imposible..

-enverdad lo siento señorita..

-suspira ya estaba apunto se salir cuando lo vio..lo vio y sonrió ampliamente...-Seiya!!-llamo enseguida..

-reacciono al escuchar la voz una no desconocida para el..y al alzar la mirada la vio.. "ka..kakyu"

**SYS**

La ayudo a bajar del taxi y ambos entraron tomados de la mano...

-quieres k te acompañe?..

-nego..-no es necesario no tardare..espérame aquí..-le sonrió y se dirigió al elevador..

-suspiro y sonrió tontamente aun le paresia imposible el reconocer k... k su amiga de la infancia no solo le robo su amistad si no además su amor y corazón..

**SYS**

Estaba justo frete a ella..enverdad estaba frente a la mujer k le había robado sus sueños e ilusiones...-ka..kakyu..

-sonrió..y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo..un abrazo k ciertamente lo hizo sentir extraño..ya no lo sintió como la primera vez y el lo sabia..así k sonrió por un momento..y la separo de el..

-yo...yo se k no quieres saber nada de mi..k piensas k soy la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra k..soy..-trataba de hablar lo mas posible pues sabia k tal vez se rehusaría a hablar..

-nego..-no..no lo pienso..

-k..?-se extraño y una mirada de esperanza inundo su mirar..-en..enverdad

-afirmo..-kie..quieres k hablemos?..-el sabia k no estaba del todo seguro pero..pero quería cerciorarse de algo..

-ella afirmo feliz y nuevamente se lanzo a abrazarlo un abrazo k noto no desde muy lejos una chica de cabellera aguamarina...

**SYS**

-es..estoy esperando..-estaba sentada en su escritorio darien había tomado asiento frete a ella mas sin embargo aun no mencionaba palabra alguna..

-suspira..-lo..lo único k quiero k sepas es k..es k nunca deje de amarte..

-suspira..y medio sonrió..-no...no te creó

-es..es la verdad.

-si es la verdad.-lo miro con decisión..- entonces explícame..-callo por un momento-..explícame.. por k la besaste..por k..-por k la besaste... -subió un poco de tono..-por k besaste a reí .. a..a mi mejor amiga!!!-termino gritando..y poniéndose de pie

-serena es natural k este molesta pero déjame explicarte-..

-molesta..?no darien..no molesta en realidad nuca lo estuve...

-k?

-solo..solo terminaste matándome..terminaste matando mis ilusiones..mis.. esperanzas.. mi confianza.. mi. .mis sueños..

-lo se y enverdad lo siento..serena yo te ame..te amo te sigo amando...

-suspira y nuevamente toma asiento..-yo..

-suspira y la toma de la mano sorprendiéndola..serena lo miró sus celestes estaban muy confundidos..

-créeme te amo princesa...

-serena lo miro de nueva cuenta.. era verdad?..era verdad lo k le decía..?..-darien yo..

-suspiro..-ese día por la mañana si, reí fue a verme..lo acepto..también acepto k la bese pero..pero todo tiene justificación..

-serena lo miraba..

-una justificación k escucharas ahora mismo.. -serena continuaba mirándolo..lo miraba no sabia k mas hacer ,lo escucharía y por fin sabría k paso ...pero.. pero algo no le gustaba sabia k tal vez aun quedaba algo de amor hacia el en su corazón y..y eso no le gustaba pues..pues Seiya..k pasaría con Seiya..?

**SYS**

-Suéltame!!-lo decía tratando de safarse..

-ya te dije k no..tu regresaras ahora mismo con migo..-la veía con cierta furia ella estaba aterrada sabia k el seria caspas de todo..tenia miedo, no sabia como es k la había encontrado y peor aun no sabia como es k se encontraba dentro de su habitación .pero lo único k sabia era k ahora tenia a Yaten ..

-suéltame!!!-dijo nuevamente pero ahora soltándole una cachetada..-ya..ya te dije k no pienso regresar con tigo...!!-le grito...y salió corriendo para encerrarse en la recamara..

-suspiro y medio sonrió ..-no me iré de aquí sin ti...o ...o amenos no sin antes de tenerte nuevamente..

**SYS**

-Entonces esta hablando con el..

-si así es..ese kou los dejo hablando a solas..

-sonrió.-y k piensas?..-lo miró con curiosidad

-k es un imbecil..

-k?..-se extraño aunk después mas se extraño al ver la sonrisa de haruka..-por..por k lo dices..

-por k lo comprobé

-comprobaste..?

-si así .. .es comprobé k mi gatita puede lograr k alguien se enamore de ella..y además alguien..k esta dispuesto a todo con tal de verla feliz..

-muchiru sonrió al escuchar la respuesta..y lo tomo del brazo..-y..y eso significa k..?..-lo miro con cierta malicia..

-suspira.-k estoy fuera de la jugada..y k ..y k serena...decidirá con quien se quedara...

-michiru sonrió...

-por cierto..-esa chica con la k se fue..quien era?..-pregunto un tanto intrigado...pues también noto como es k salía de la empresa con ella..

-suspiro..-la razón por la cual Seiya esta enamorado de tu hermana..

-k..-se extraño con esa respuesta..

**SYS**

-gracias..-lo dijo sonriendo viendo como el mesero le servia un poco de café..

-suspiro..-te escucho..

-ahora lo miro..-Seiya yo..-suspira..-te amo..y..y cometí un grave error al dejarte ir..Seiya..créeme te amo..-lo decía con un mirar lleno de esperanza..

-e..eso es todo..-lo dijo mirándola ciertamente no le era fácil mantenerle la mirada, el sabia k tal vez aun quedaba algo de amor hacia ella dentro de su corazón y eso le aterraba ,le aterraba el volver a creer en ella..

-y….y k mas kires oír?..

-pues..no se..por k ..por k lo decidiste..por k..por

-por tonta..por eso..

-suspiro no sabia si dejar k continuase..pero..pero la imagen de su bombón lo hacia sentirse con deseos de dejarla seguir ,pues eso era lo k quería, escucharla..escucharla y comprobar si ..si ese sentimiento hacia ella estaba completamente muerto..-si..si aun fuera un loco soñador..sin fama..y sin éxito alguno..hu..hubieras regresado?..-lo hizo lo pregunto..no sabia si hacerlo pero necesitaba la respuesta para estar totalmente seguro..

-yo..-callo por un instante su mirar cambio radicalmente tenia k pensar en una buena respuesta..-si..claro k si...y.

-no mientas..-Seiya había notado esa mirada y esa fue la mirada k logro hacerlo sentirse seguro..

-k?..

-suspiro.-no mientas a ti lo único k te interesa es el dinero y el vivir bien..

-e..eso no es cierto..yo..

-la miraba..-pero sabes..te debo dar las gracias..

-k?..

-sonrió por un momento.-acepto k me dolió tu partida..sabes..no paraba de beber..caí en un pozo sin fondo..no sabia vivir sin ti..-kakyu al escuchar eso sonrió por un momento pues tal vez Seiya aun conservaba ese sentimiento..-salí con la ayuda de mis hermanos y amigos..

-Seiya yo.

-y sabes comprobé k no era necesario el estar cerca de ti para cumplir mis sueños..

-Seiya..

-suspiró y medio sonrió.-así k..debo darte las gracias por k además..gracias a tu desprecio.. descubrí lo k realmente es el amor..

-k?.-kakyu estaba muy confundida..

-sonrió un poco..y se puso de pie..-muchas gracias kakyu en verdad..

-k?.-medio sonrió.-gracias..?..viaje desde Tokio solo para un gracias..no Seiya..yo..yo te amo..!-subió el tono de su voz las personas vetearon la mirada..

-amor?..kakyu tu no sabes lo k es eso..

-k?..

-suspiro.-tu y yo..ya..ya no tenemos nada de k hablar..así..así k por favor no me busques y..y trata de encontrar a al persona correcta k comparta los mimos sueños k tu..

-al decirlo salió de aquélla cafetería..estaba completamente seguro de lo k acababa de hacer..aunk en el fondo el sabia k tal vez el mismo se condenaba a la soledad..pues tal vez su bombón ya había decidido..

**SYS**

-disculpe la habitación 457 esta en el ultimo piso..?

-no entiendo a k se refiere?

-a..bueno es k mi novia subió hace como media hora solo por su equipaje y no ha bajado..

-457...no, no lo esta pero ahora k lo menciona k no se supone k un sujeto es el k la ocupa..

-un..un sujeto?..-Yaten al escuchar eso se sorprendió..

-si vino esta mañana y bueno perdió la llave así k..-pero ya no siguió pues solo termino por ver aun desesperado Yaten abordando el elevador...

-llame a la policía..fue su ultima frase antes de k las puertas del ascensor se serraran..-

SYS 

No decía nada estaba muy confundida..en realidad eso había pasado..en realidad reí había ido despedirse...de el..de su amor..

-da..darien..yo..

-.es la verdad reí se enamoro de mi sin pensarlo..y me fue a ver para confesarlo..yo..yo le dije k estaba en un error y ella lo sabia..así k.

-así k te beso..para..para decirte adiós..-termino hablando serena...

-si..serena te juro k..

-suspira..-por...por k hasta ahora?..por k ahora me lo dices..?

-por k no sabia donde estabas ..serena desapareciste por 3 años y..

-yo..lo siento estoy..estoy muy confundida..yo..

-lo se..-se pues de pie y se acerco se acerco a ella para abrazarla un abrazo k ciertamente la hizo sentir extraña..ya no lo sintió como la primera vez y ella lo sabia...unos ojos azules lo notaron y aquel dueño solo termino sonriendo iluso..

**SYS**

Suspiro entrando al edificio sabia k aun no terminaban de hablar pero quería seguir dándoles un poco de tiempo..el sabia k .k tal vez la perdería..y...y esta vez ni siquiera sus hermanos podrían enseñarle a vivir sin ella..

SYS 

-ya se va señor diamante..-pregunto amy al ver como se dirigía al ascensor

-si así es..pensaba hablar con la señorita tsukino pero sigue muy ocupada..así k me iré..-al decirlo abordo el ascensor..

SYS 

-a..ahora mismo?..

-si así es lo siento ,se k es repentino pero ni yo lo sabia..me lo acaban de informar..

-suspira.-no se preocupe..mis hermanos no están pero en cuanto lleguen vamos para aya..

-eso espero..-al decirlo colgó..

-colgó su celular ya no estaba muy lejos de la empresaza la noche empezaba a caer lentamente..no podía creer lo k le acaban de informar..tenían k viajar a Tokio lo antes posible..

SYS 

-mina ..cariño..abre!!.-hablaba con cierta lujuria...-si no lo haces tirare esta puerta..

-ya te dije k no!!lárgate!!-lo decía desde el interior.

-bien tu lo as pedido..-sonrió y sin ya pensarlo le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta derribándola por completo mina al ver eso se asusto y ahora corría en dirección al baño..pero artemis fue mas hábil y termino por sujetarla del brazo..

-su..suéltame..-lo decía llena de temor..

-no lo are..no sin antes obtener algo de ti..-al decirlo empezó a acercarse a sus labios mina empezó a sollozar..

-su..suéltame..-no sabia k mas hacer estaba aterrada..artemis ya la había dirigido a la cama..-Ya..Yaten..-dijo en un débil susurro..

-Yaten?..-dijo incrédulo.-no se quien sea ese pero..-se acercaba a sus labios..estaba justo sobre ella..

-suéltala!!!

-k?.-trato de voltear pero ni eso pudo pues en ese instante solo sintió un fuete golpe sobre su mejilla k lo hizo caer..

-Ya..Yaten..

-tranquila...ya...ya todo esta bien...-se acerco lentamente a ella..

-cuidado!!-fue lo k dijo antes de ver como artemis se lanzaba contra el..-Yaten..!ahora solo veía como es k tanto Yaten como artemis se lanzaban golpes uno al otro..no sabia k hacer artemis de un hábil movimiento había logrado mandar a Yaten contra una mesilla haciéndolo chocar..-Yaten ..

-sonrió..-tranquila cariño..enseguida estoy con tigo..-respondió artemis y quien se acercaba lentamente aun inconsciente Yaten..mina se puso de pie y..

-yo no soy tu cariño!!-al decirlo le dio un fuete golpe con un pequeño florero de cristal haciéndolo caer completamente inconsciente..

-Yaten!!-rápidamente se acerco a el..y lo abrazo...-empezó sollozar..Yaten en ese instante abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al sentir los brazos de mina..

-no...no llores..

-Ya..Yaten..-sonrió y lo miró.-..es..estas bien..

-Yaten afirmo..pues al menos..mejor k ese..creo k si..-lo decía incrédulo viendo aun inconsciente artemis..

-bu..bueno yo..-lo dijo algo apenada..

-a menos ya se k no te gusta k te digan cariño..

-k?..-se extraño..a...caso estabas consiente..?

-afirmo..-si y estaba apunto de ponerme de pie cuando..-dejo de hablar al sentir un pequeño golpe sobre su pecho.

-o...oye..

-tonto-..yo estaba preocupada por ti y..y tu.. y.-pero cayo al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los suyos..

**SYS**

-vaya con k todavía aquí...-lo decía mirándolo

-estaba en el estacionamiento recargado en un auto..suspiro y lo miro..-descuide k tal vez sea la ultima vez k me vea..

-sonrió un poso.-si de eso estoy seguro.

-k?..

-suspiro.-sabe no me explicó la manera tan tonta k ustedes tienen al decir la palabra te amo..

-k?.-se extraño..

-si así es..dice..o afirma el amarla pero lo único k hizo fue dejarla en brazos de otro..-sonrió.-no se haga del desentendido..por k lo acabo de ver ,vi como le confesaba k la amaba y después de eso sin mas deja k ese hable con ella...no entiendo..

-suspiro y lo miró..-yo tampoco..

-k?.

-si así es..yo..yo solo se k si ella es feliz..yo.

-tu lo serás?..-rió por un momento..-por favor.!.eso no existe..en este mundo o eres feliz al lado de a quien tu amas o..o simplemente te condenas a la soleledad..

-Seiya no entendía ..no sabia por k ahora diamante le hablaba si..-pues entonces me quedare en la soledad..y..-y ya no siguió pues sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla..un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su labio inferior su herida anterior se abrió nuevamente...

-sabes k ..eres un imbecil...-al decirlo subió a su auto y arranco en segundos..dejando a Seiya algo confundido...

-Seiya!.-alguien lo llamo..

**SYS**

-suspiro apagando el televisor...-entonces regresaremos..

-si..darien y ella deben estar arreglando las cosas y creo k mi presencia no será requerida así k..

-y tu reí..

-k?

-estas segura de esto..reí tu.

-yo.-medio sonrió.-yo ya no tengo nada k hacer..los dejares ser felices y regresare a Tokio para buscar un nuevo sueño..

**SYS**

Estaban en el ascensor..

-seguro k estas bien..

-afirmo y se limpio el hilo de sangre k restaba..-si..-suspiro.-entonces..

-si así es..la fecha del concierto se adelanto..y

-Taiki..

-si..

-k es mejor ser egoísta en el amor..o.. o condenarte a vivir en soledad

-k?.Taiki no entendió las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese instante..

-hola amy..

-amy sonrió al verlo y se ruborizo al ver a aquel castaño...-ho..hola Taiki...

-amy..

-si.

-bombón sigue ...

-afirmo..

-suspira.. y se dirige a su despacho..

-lamente no haber venido antes pero..

no..no te preocupes Taiki..

-amy..

**SYS**

-aquel abrazo había durado serena se separo de para mirarlo veía k su mirar expresaba solo la verdad.. veía ese mirar del cual se había enamorado..pero ahora no sentía las mismas sensaciones k despertaba en ella ahora veía y sentía algo distinto

-darien yo..-pero no siguió pues darien termino acortando esa pequeña distancia con un dulce beso..un beso del cual su único testigo fueron unos zafiros cristalinos...

continuara...

Hola si..siglos sin actualizar jaja espero k les aya gustado y k la espera bien aya valido la pena..esperare sus reviws para k me den su opinión ok muchas gracias por los k no se han olvidado d este fic y weno nos estamos leyendo en el gran final..

**mi sueño TÚ **

se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **tSuKi Ai KoU** §


	16. mi sueño tu

Mi sueño TÚ

-aquel abrazo había durado serena se separo de el para mirarlo, veía k su mirar expresaba solo la verdad.. veía ese mirar del cual se había enamorado..pero ahora no sentía las mismas sensaciones k despertaba en ella ahora veía y sentía algo distinto

-darien yo..-pero no siguió pues darien termino acortando esa pequeña distancia con un dulce beso..un beso del cual su único testigo fueron unos zafiros cristalinos...

dio un largo suspiró y termino por medio sonreír por solo un momento... dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su hermano..

-en verdad me daría mucho gusto el k fueras..

-pues..

-Seiya..-llamo Taiki en seguida la verlo dirigirse a ellos...Seiya lo miro pero solo por unos segundos pues sabia k su hermano lo conocía bastante bien..y tal vez si le decía podría cometer una tontería..trato de sonreír..

-serena esta muy ocupada..y..-suspira..-y..y me pido k no la molestara por ahora..

-pero..pero le dijiste?..

-a..-no sabia k responder..-pues yo...-sonrió ampliamente...claro una sonrisa bastante fingida..-quiero k sea una sorpresa..y..

-y quieres k vaya con nosotros verdad?..-lo miro Taiki algo resignado..

-Seiya solo afirmo aunk después dio un largo suspiro se sentía mal..necesitaba apoyo...pero..pero no ahora..no ahora k ella podría salir en cualquier momento y..y en los brazos de otro..

-Taiki sonrió.-Seiya!

-si..

-por k no vas al departamento a cambiarte..te alcanzare mas tarde..ahora quiero ir a cenar con amy..sonrió mirándola..amy se ruborizo un poco Seiya sonrió al ver eso...ya no dijo nada mas y abordo el ascensor...sonrió asta k las puertas terminaron por serrarse ya..ya k al terminar de serrarse y al sentirse solo en ese amplio ascensor..choco su puño con algo de furia ..no, no furia...con impotencia..en aquélla puerta..dejando k sus lagrimas terminaran por empapar sus zafiros..la había perdido..el sabia k la había perdido, nuevamente había perdido sueño de volver a creer en el amor...y..y esta vez..y esta vez para siempre pues su corazón sabia k no volvería a enamorarse..

SYS

Se separo de ella con una amplia sonrisa...

-serena yo..

-estaba confundida ese beso..ese beso la hizo sentir algo diferente..no sabia k sentía realmente..no sabia k era esa sensación...-da..darien yo..

-la tomo de las manos..-comencemos de nuevo.

-k?..-lo miró con confusión..

-si quiero k dejemos todo en el pasado..y k comencemos de nuevo..solos tu y yo...podrías dejar tu trabajo...yo podría conseguir uno nuevo en otra ciudad y..

-darien..

-si..

-yo..-suspiro realmente seguía muy confundida pero..pero algo diferente había sentido en aquel beso..un sensación diferente..un sensación...bastante diferente..termino por tocar suavemente sus labios..ese beso le supo diferente..dio un largo suspiro..-darien..yo..yo estoy muy confundida...-al decirlo tomo asiento nuevamente-yo..

-lo se..serena..lo se y..y solo te pido una segunda oportunidad...yo...-la miro y nuevamente la tomo de sus manos.-prometo ser paciente...yo se k aun me amas...yo se k aun el amor k decías sentir por mi, aun existe dentro de ti..-al miró dulcemente serena no sabia..realmente estaba muy confundida..

SYS

Bostezo un poco y llego con un poco de café..

-aquí tienes..

-gracias..-lo recibió en seguida tomo asiento..

-michiru..?

-si..

-cual crees k sea la decisión de mi hermana..

-michiru sonrió y termino recargándose en su pecho..sin decir nada mas...haruka suspiro y paso su brazo por detrás de ella solo admirándola y a la vez desviando su vista hacia la ventana..una ventana k mostraba k pronto llovería...

SYS

la policía había llegado y se llevaron a artemis detenido ahora mina estaba mas tranquila mientras k Yaten hablaba por celular..

-No!..no lo puedo creer..-lo decía feliz sosteniendo el celular en mano..

-es verdad..solo date prisa...

-..si cla..si claro voy apara ya..-al decirlo colgó inmediatamente...

-quien era

-sonrió.-Taiki..

-Taiki?

-si..-sonrió.-adivina k..

-k?.

-tenemos k viajar hoy mismo a Tokio..

-a…a Tokio?..

-si...la fecha del concierto se adelanto...y..y será mañana..

-tan pronto.-lo dijo feliz..

-si..parece ser k la publicidad anunciada fue muy buena..y bueno nuestro representante nos a informado k abriremos nuestra gira en Tokio así k..-la miro..

-lo se..tendrás k irte..-lo dijo no con muy buenos ánimos..

-irme..-sonrió..- dirás nos iremos..

-k?..

-si mina tu vendrás con nosotros...juntos compartiremos mi sueño...y..y estoy seguro..k..k no muy lejos esta el tuyo..y..

-sonrió y solo termino arrojándose a su labios..-mi...mi sueño eres tu Yaten.. –al decirlo se separo de el ambos terminaron mirándose ...pero solo por unos instantes pues solo terminaron por besarse..

SYS

Entonces ya le dijiste..

-si acabo de ir a hablar con el por celular.-sonrió y tomo asiento aunk aun le preocupaba su expresión..-sucede algo?

-a..no..bueno..-suspira..-si me siento mal por haberme ido sin avisar..

-descuida no creo k se moleste..además ella vendrá con nosotros..

-amy medio sonrió..y afirmo.-tal vez tengas razón..Taiki..

-sonrió y la tomo de las manos.-amy..yo...yo quisiera decirte algo...

SYS

Medio sonrió.. al ver el edificio...sabia k esa seria la ultima vez en verlo..y quizás con un poco de suerte..entrar..

-disculpe..-una voz lo hizo salir se su pensamientos..

-si..-volteo a mirarlo..

SYS

El silencio solo reinaba entre ambos...

-Se puso de pie..y sonrió..-te llevare a tu departamento...tal vez ahí terminemos de hablar..k dices?

-yo.-no sabia..Seiya aun pensaba en el..k pasaría con el..realmente no quería lastimarlo..además..además seguía confundida...su corazón estaba confundido...termino por sonreír un poco..-es..-suspiro.-deacuerdo..-al decirlo darien sonrió y al tomo de la mano ambos salieron..

SYS

Miraba el sofá..miraba ese sofá donde ..donde durmieron juntos .solo..solo abrazados...

**En mi mente estas como un adicción k se siente dulce, tierna y natural**

**pasas el lumbral de mi intimidad ,llegas asta el fondo de cada rincón**

**me tienes aquí , como quieres tú ,**

**vienes y desplazas a mi soledad ,**

**me vas atrapando**

-bombón.-medio sonrió..depositando algo sobre ese solitario sofá..al hacerlo dio un largo suspiro.. .un suspiro k tal vez ..seria el ultimo en aquélla sala...

SYS

Pasaban los minutos el silencio era algo ..como decirlo no incomodo...pero..pero tampoco confortable..ella..ella solo lo veía de rato en rato tal vez esperando encontrar la respuesta a él por qué de esa confusión..quería saber si es k hacia lo correcto..quería saber..si lo k le dijo darien era verdad k..k si aun existía amor hacia el dentro de ella..eso solo eso era lo k quería saber..

SYS

Estaban en el departamento Yaten había sido el primero en llegar..estaba junto a mina solo esperándolos para poder marcharse..

-le diremos a michiru?..

-michiru!!-reacciono y se puso de pie.-es verdad tenemos k avisarle..-se dirigió a la teléfono...

-entonces..tu crees k..

-no lo se pero...-en ese instante el teléfono de sonó..

-yo iré..-haruka se puso de pie..

-diga?..

-a..hablo al departamento de michiru..

-si..quien la busca..

-soy mina...

-a..-medio sonrió y le ofreció la bocina a michru..

-quien es..?

-tu amiga.-al decirlo se la dio y se dirigió a su habitación..-te dejare a solas para k platiquen mas a gusto..-y se marcho..

-hola mina..k sorpresa..

-sonrió un poco y miró a Yaten..-adivina k..

SYS

Sonrió un poco mientras apagaba las luces.. sabia k no regresaría..sabia k su sueño había terminado..pero no se arrepentía sabia k..k tal vez los sueños solo eran estrellas fugaces..estrellas k pasaban cada vez k el firmamento se los concedía..firmamento k era su corazón..

**En mi mente estas palpitando a mi**

**y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad**

-adiós mi dulce bombón..-con ese pensamiento termino serrando aquel departamento..y tal vez serrando sus sueños..

SYS

-Comprendo..-suspiro..-bien entones los alcanzare aya..-al decirlo colgó y termino dando un largo suspiro..

-vaya no tardaste nada en el teléfono..-lo dijo algo burloso..

-haruka

-si..

-tenemos k comprar boletos para ir a Tokio..

-Tokio?..

-si..el grupo three lights abrirá su gira mañana..aunk pensándolo bien...-se le kedo viendo..

-si..

SYS

Abrió lentamente la puerta pero solo para encontrarse a todos reunidos..

-vaya asta k llegas..

-medio sonrió al verlos a todos con algunas maletas..

-si..y veo k ya están listos...-dijo con algo de felicidad..su corazón seguía sufriendo pero..pero no lo demostraría, esta vez seria fuerte..por su sueño...por la mitad de su sueños..

-si así es..y..-lo miró..

-y..?

-suspira.-donde esta serena...?-cuestiono enseguida Yaten..-

-al escuchar ese nombre sus zafiros reaccionaron..se empezaron cristalizar..pero..no...no lo demostraría..-ella.-lo miró con una sonrisa..-ella..dijo...dijo k tenia trabajo y.. bueno por eso no regresé a cambiarme quería esperarla para decirle...y..y..-ya no sabia k decir..estaba algo nervioso y mas ante la mirada de Yaten..y de Taiki...

-y?..

-iré a cambiarme enseguida estaré listo y nos iremos..-al decirlo se dirigió a su habitación ante la mirada confusa de los presentes..

SYS

Llegaron al edificio...

-buenas noches señorita tsukino..-saludo el portero..

-buenas noches..-sonrió un poco..

-disculpe..-la llamo antes de k abordara el elevador darien ya estaba dentro..pero detuvo la puerta un momento...

-si..

-sonrió..-su novio vino y me tome la libertad de otorgarle la llave para k entrara..

-se..Seiya..Seiya estuvo aquí?..-lo dijo casi en un susurro..

SYS

El tiempo seguía pasando..

-vaya k sorpresa..pasen..-al decirlo dejo k entrar..

-vaya michiru no te esperábamos..

-quise venir a despedirme..

-como no iras?..

-si pero tendré k abordar otro vuelo pues los boletos se han agotado..

-si así es hablamos a la agencia y ya no los ahí.

-y..y tu eres..-pregunto curioso Yaten al verlos tomados de la mano..

-lo siento..el es haruka..mi novio.

-vaya michiru k guardadito te lo tenias...aunk yo a usted ya lo había visto..k no es...

-si así es-sonrió y le extendió su mano..-haruka tsukino..soy el hermano de serena..

-Seiya date prisa tenemos k tomar el vuelo de las 10 para llegar mañana temprano..-grito Yaten...

-si.. si ya escuche..-al decirlo salió de la habitación..-bueno ya estoy listo..

-ya era hora..

-k quieres decir Yaten..

-yo..

-oigan no discutan..k no ven k tenemos visitas..

-visitas..-se extraño pero se extraño aun mas al ver a haruka ..haruka solo lo miraba y michiru solo sonreía..

SYS

El camino en el ascensor se le había hecho eterno..el k el portero le dijera k Seiya había estado ahí la había confiado aun mas ..no sabia realmente k es lo k sentía sabia k..sabia k lo quería...pero..pero..

-serena..-el llamado de darien hizo k reaccionara y saliera del ascensor completamente ahora ambos se dirigieron a la puerta serena empezó a buscar su llave..

-k..sucede?.-pregunto al ver como es k seguía buscando entre su cosas..

-creo k olvide mi llave..-lo dijo resignada..

-ay serena sigues siendo la misma, aun eres muy distraída..-lo dijo sonriendo tiernamente..serena lo miro y...y se ruborizo por un momento..por k..?..por k se ruborizo..? acaso?..

SYD

Michiru y Seiya conversaban a solas mientras k los demás hablaban amenamente..

-Entonces..

-.suspira.-decidió..michiru..ella ..ella decidido y...

-y te lo dijo..?..te dijo k darien es..

-nego..

-entonces..

-para mi una imagen vale mas k mil palabras..

-k?

-los..los vi besándose michiru..y..

-y te iras solo así..no lucharas por ella..?ese..ese no es el Seiya k conozco..-le reclamo..

-michiiru yo...-bajo la mirada enverdad..enverdad no lucharía por ella por...por su sueño..-yo...

-habla con ella..-se escucho una voz..una voz k sorprendió a ambos..

-haruka..-dijo sorprendida ...

-suspiro y se dirigió a Seiya ..-se lo k te digo...mi hermana ya no es una niña y si hablas con ella ahora k ya a hablado con darien..su corazón sabrá elegir..-esas palabras lo sorprendieron..michiru solo sonrió y afirmo la respuesta de haruka...

-yo..-no sabia..y.. y si le decía k ella ya había decidido.. y...y k el no era su sueño..no...no soportaría un rechazo..una ilusión y mas k mas k nada un sueño echo pedazos una vez mas..prefería dejar las cosas así..pensando k conoció el sueño del verdadero amor...

-Seiya tenemos k irnos..-llego Yaten a interrumpir...

SYS

Por fin habían entrado..tardaron un poco pues bajaron a pedirle al portero una copia de la llave...serena estaba encendiendo alguna luces mientras k darien se dirigió al sofá..y se sorprendió al ver algo sobre el..

-sucede algo..?..-pregunto al ver la reacción algo extraña k tomo darien..el solo volteo con algo en manos..serena se sorprendió al verla..una hermosa rosa..un a rosa roja..un rojo bastante intenso..

flash back..

-suspiro…-así k esa es la razón por la no te gustan las rosas rojas..

-k?..-se extraño un poco.-yo..

-sonrió.-descuida ahora k se tu razón procurare no darte rosas de ese color..-sonrió aun mas

-serena lo miro y sonrió.-no..no es k no me gusten solo k..

-lo se aun te duele..

-suspira y afirma..- pensé k ya lo había superado pero..pero tan solo el ver el rojo.

.-te entiendo muchos recuerdos vienen a ti..

fin flash back..

"recuerdos..medio sonrió.-Seiya.."

-serena.-la llamo pues su mirada se había perdido en el rojo de la rosa..

-lo..lo siento-medio sonrió.-darien..

-si..

-se sentía extraña pero..pero tal vez ya había encintrado la respuesta a esa confusión..ahora..ahora solo habría k comprobar lo k su corazón decía...

-si.-la miró..

-por..podrías besarme..

SYD

No lo podía creer en verdad no podía creer k el estuviera ahí...cuando llamaron a la puerta pudo imaginarse a alguien mas..pero..pero no a el..

-créeme no estoy muy seguro de lo k te acabo de decir..-dijo en tono seco y serio..

-sonrió un poco..-lo se..

-k?..-se extraño..-lo..lo sabes..?

-afirmo y se acerco a el..-yo..yo se k..k..no sabes..no sabes lo k es amar..-lo miro..y el la miraba con algo de confusión..-aun..claro...

-esmeralda yo..

-se puso de pie..-se k no es fácil..y créeme no te pediré k me digas te amo..o te quiero cada k me veas...me conformare con el simple echo de k intentaras compartir el mismo sueño k yo...el sueño de ser feliz..-lo miro...-por..por k lo compartiremos..verdad?..-lo miró de su ojos resbalaron algunas lagrimas.. lagrimas k el limpio suavemente..y sonrió un poco.-lo intentare...-al decirlo esmeralda no resistió y probo sus labios..pensando k el sueño de ser feliz..no estaba tan lejos como pensó..o..o se imagino..

SYD

El beso fue suave..y dulce.,y esa sensación una vez mas la invadió..una sensación k..k ahora le resultaba mas clara..ahora ya lo sabia..

-gra..gracias..-termino sonriendo..

-..darien la miro confundido..-gracias..?

-afirmo..una ligera lagrima broto de sus celestes darien la miraba aun mas confundido..-gracias..-dijo nuevamente..

-darien la escuchar eso sonrió pensando k tal vez las cosas entre el y ella de ahora en adelante serian satisfactorias. pero algo no terminaba por convencerlo y eran esas lagrimas k aun brotaban de sus celestes..lagrimas acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa..una sonrisa k nunca había llegado a conocer, al menos no hasta ahora..-serena yo..

-lo miro seguía sonriendo y aun ..aun tocaba sus labios..-da..darien por..podrías decirme..cual es..cual es tu sueño..?.-lo miró con curiosidad

-mi..mi sueño?..

-serena solo afirmo..

-pues..-sonrió y se acerco a ella..-mi sueño es ..es ..-no sabia k responder concretamente...-mi sueño es el estar siempre a tu lado..-termino por decir con una sonrisa pues pensó eso era lo k quería escuchar...

-lo miro.-y..y sabes..sabes cual es el mío..?

-el..el tuyo..?.

-afirmo..

-pues..

-mi sueño es... es creer k existe el amor..

-darien se extraño pero después sonrió un poco..-serena por k me dices esto..?..si..bueno..tu y yo..

-nego..y nuevamente lo miró..-mi sueño desde niña siempre fue ese..creer..creer k existe el amor..y..

-pero serena siempre as sabido k existe, tu me lo decías..me decías k estabas enamorada de mi..k..

-lo se..-lo miro..-pero..pero.. .-sonrió y suspiro un poco caminado por aquella sala..-pero ahora se k si lo digo..k si digo k estoy enamorada es..es por k no solo lo dicen mis labios si..no k..

-k?

-sonrió.-tal..tal vez no me entiendas..ni yo misma se lo k estoy diciendo pero..pero lo k ahora se es..es k..con ese beso..darien.-lo miro..-con ese beso..se..se..se k tu..tu no eres mi sueño..

-k!..serena..pero..

-sonrió y limpio una ultima lagrima..-esta..esta es..es la ultima lagrima k derramare por ti darien..-sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta pero una mano se lo impidió..

-serena no entiendo creí k si te explicaba k..-cayo veía como es k serena tenia una mirada diferente..una llena de luz..-serena no quiero perderte..

-serena sonrió..-darien..me perdiste el día ..el día en k casi nos casamos..

-pero serena ya te lo explik reí fue..

-es k no es culpa de reí darien..yo..yo vi..vi como correspondías aquel beso..vi tu expresión...una expresión ..muy diferente..

-darien la soltó en ese instante ..k le quiso decir con eso?...-serena yo..

-sonrió y termino por abrir la puerta..-espero k encuentres a alguien dispuesta a compartir el mismo sueño k tu darien..-al decirlo le dedico una sonrisa..-por.. .por k yo..yo ya lo eh encontrado..-sonrió ampliamente al decirlo y termino por abandonar el departamento con una mirada llena de luz...

SYS

..¿lluvia?..si..caía lluvia..pero eso no le importaba...corría..solo corría...si así es decidió ir ...

**El dejarte ir o decir adiós,**

**es morir en vida es negarme a mi**

la lluvia seguía cayendo..y ¿taxi..? no..el trafico era terrible tardaría horas en llegar a el...¿caminar? no..tardaría..correr..si..correr..

**k mi libertad se termina en ti y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber**

**k te estoy amando**

la tormenta se desato..pero le importo?..no seguía corriendo..

seguía corriendo..la tormenta no le importaba...lo encontraría y...y le diría..y..y..y lo vio..del otro lado de la calle empapado..detuvo su paso de inmediato..

-Seiya!!!-grito..grito con una cálida sonrisa..

-su imaginación..?no..era ella..ella .ella totalmente empapada..mirándolo con esa sonrisa...

**tú y de nuevo tú .**

**dejas k naufrague justamente en ti**

sonrió al ver k detuvo su paso..y la miraba..la miraba solo a ella el pasar de los autos impedían k llegara a el..pero se alegraba se alegraba de k solo fuera eso lo k los separaba..

**tú mi locura tú **

**me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,**

empezó a caminar entre los autos..quería llegar a ella..

**tú adherido a ti**

**entre cada átomo ,entre cada célula vives tu **

lo esperaba..esperaba k llegase con ella..esperaba..esperaba el llegar de su sueño..

**todo lo llenas tú **

**k vienes y pasas como un huracán**

**tú total y pleno tú ,**

**te as vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismán**

**tú silente y sutil**

**entre cada átomo ,entre cada célula vives tu **

y..y llego..llego a ella..ambos se miraban las lluvia caía..-bombón...

**vas creciendo en mi ,es inevitable**

**caigo en tú mirada soy tan vulnerable**

**desprendes la luz ,de cada palabra**

**te as vuelto mi espada tras cada batalla **

"bombón" ciertamente había llegado a pensar k..k nunca lo volvería a escuchar..-Seiya..yo..

**descubrí el amor al llegar a ti**

**y caigo de nuevo en esta inclusión,**

**k te estoy amando..**

-bombón..yo...yo... no quiero perderte..yo..-no sabia k decir..realmente no lo sabia..tenia tanto k decir..tanto k pedir..-yo..

**tú y de nuevo tú . dejas k naufrague justamente en ti**

**tú mi locura tú me atas a tú cuerpo no me dejas ir,**

**tú adherido a ti entre cada átomo,**

**entre cada célula vives tú **

-te amo..-lo dijo..se lo dijo..enverdad dejo k fuera su corazón el k hablara..

**todo lo llenas tú k vienes y pasas como un huracán**

**tú total y pleno tú ,**

**te as vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismán**

**tu silente y sutil**

**entre cada átomo ,entre cada célula **

-bombón..-sonrió no lo creía..enverdad se lo dijo..le..le dijo k lo..k lo amaba..la lluvia caía los cubría a ambos..pero k importaba..se lo dijo..le dijo k..k lo amaba..

**Y es k as echo de mi lo k tu quieres,**

**lo sientes ,lo k as deseado**

**a tu sexo, a tus ganas ,a tu entorno ,a tus afectos tu me as moldeado**

**y en todo vives.. tú **

-bombón..en..en verdad tu...

-afirmo.-si Seiya..te amo...por fin Seiya..por fin descubrí...mi sueño..descubrí k..k mi sueño de amor eres tu..solo..solo tu..Seiya yo..te amo!!-lo dijo y se aferró con fuerza a el..sollozando..sollozando de felicidad..de la felicidad de k ahora había encontrado su sueño...lentamente la separo de el..y ambos se miraban..

-te amo..mi dulce bombón..-al decirlo acorto esa pequeña distancia..con un suave amoroso y cálido beso..beso k ahora encerraba los sueños de ambos..un sueño k no fue otro, si no solo el sueño de solo creer k existe el amor..el sueño k toda persona tiene..el sueño..de k el amor realmente existe...

_FIN_ NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

**H**ola!! Ay no me la crea ya termino snif... snif.. snif.. lo siento eso..esk fue mi primer fic alterno y..snif.. ...ok ya me repuse..pero solo un poquito jaja k tal espero k el final aya sido de su agrado la verdad me costo un poquito de trabajo el terminarla a si que espero no haberlas decepcionado con esto.. muchas gracias por todo el apoyó brindado... y por seguir siempre mis fics agradecimientos a:

**SEIRINA**

**Lady (Ydiel)**

**Serenalucy**

**Erill**

**Anita-asakura**

**Odangoplayer**

**Orkidea**

**Amy kou**

**Sandy0329**

**Elis kou**

**Musaga UsagiKou**

**Michiru tenoh**

**Mikou tenouh**

**Senshivisa**

**Satory**

**Marinaacero**

**Umy kou scorpio-acuarius**

**Eliz...**

A todas ellas mil gracias...por seguir mis historias aunk para algunas solo fue uno o tres reviws a lo largo de la historia me gusto recibirlos..y se k ahora mismo están leyendo este final jaja esperare su opinión..y también la tuya...ok..weno creo k no tengo mas k decir si no k nuevamente muchas gracia por seguir leyéndome y sinceramente espero k aun lo hagan jaja por k creo k aun tendrán **_tSuKi Ai KoU_** pa rato jaja ( y no es amenaza.)bien creo k ahora si es todo y por ahora se despide su amiga...


End file.
